Don't Forget To Remember Me
by YukaKyo
Summary: Roy x Ed No recuerdas quien eres, tus sueños, ni tus anhelos. Tampoco deseas recobrar ese pasado olvidado. Tu memoria. Pero... Por favor, si algún día recuperas tus memorias perdidas. No olvides... Recordarme. Cap. 15! Finalmente Subido!
1. Busqueda

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

**Beta-Reading:** Elen-Sess

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Don't Forget To Remember Me.._**

_1.- Búsqueda _

Los blancos copos de nieve caían con suma lentitud del cielo, apilándose descuidadamente en la húmeda y negruzca tierra que tranquila les recibía. No había mas sonido que el de la suave brisa helada y de vez en cuando el leve crujir de las ramas y copas de los árboles. Mas la tranquilidad de aquel paraje solitario fue interrumpida por los fuertes rechinidos de las llantas deteniéndose con violencia y al mismo tiempo maniobrando para no derrapar sobre la resbaladiza superficie.

Botas oscuras y lustradas cayeron por par en la blanca superficie de la nieve, plasmando su huella al bajar de la camioneta que transportaba a aquella comitiva de militares. Algunos de ellos se conocían entre si, aunque la mayoría ignoraba quienes eran los integrantes de la misma. Pero lo único que importaba era la misión que tenían encomendada.

Encontrar al Fullmetal...

Hubo varios murmullos, antes de que aquel grupo de uniformados, abriera el paso, dejando un libre camino para que entre ellos, pasara el jefe de alto mando que ahora encabezaba aquella misión, esa misma, con el único objetivo de encontrar a su subordinado. Cubierto con un grueso y largo abrigo negro apareció, el General de Brigada, Roy Mustang.

La gorra militar ocultaba un poco el semblante de su rostro, pero la mueca de enfado no pasaba desapercibida para aquellos que se empeñaran en verle. Intimidaba y los militares ahí presentes, no dudarían en seguir alguna de sus ordenes. Ni siquiera el helado viento y la gélida nieve, les impediría cumplir con su mandato. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron a cada uno de los soltados a su mando.

.-Alphonse Elric.- Llamo con fuerza, haciendo temblar inconscientemente a varios de los soldados, mas con rapidez un joven de cortos cabellos rubios se acerco a él.

.-General.- Evito el saludo marcial, mirándolo con decisión en sus orbes grises.

.-Ubicación.- Pidió el pelinegro, haciendo dudar un segundo al rubio recién llegado.

Mas las palabras fluyeron de sus labios con rapidez y claridad, recordando los mapas que minutos antes en el camión observaba junto a la Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye. La llamada que habían recibido era dudosa, pero al menos era toda la información mas clara que habían recibido durante esos cinco días sobre el desconocido paradero de su hermano.

Mustang asintió, antes de girarse a la comitiva de militares, dividirlos en varios grupos y dispersarlos en la zona, buscando a mas de doscientos metros por equipo, conformado no por mas de tres personas. Breda y Flury acompañaron a Al. Mientras que a él, Havoc y Hawkeye.

Hacia el norte, hacia ahí se dirigió el reducido grupo de la flama, siendo guiados por el general, seguido varios pasos a tras por ambos rubios, armados y preparados para un sorpresivo ataque. El cual Mustang por un segundo pensó, estaría de mas. La nieve que pisaba estaba mas que fresca y las botas negras se hundían con facilidad, empapando las ropas azules de militar que vestía, al igual que el largo abrigo que le brindaba algo de protección de crudo frió.

Oyó a Havoc quejarse, al parecer había caído a la nieve, resbalando con la misma, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Riza le socorría y sin intención de retrasarse en la búsqueda, siguió su camino, empezando a subir por una poco pronunciada cuesta.

Debía tener cuidado, a pesar de que no estuviese a gran altura, la resbaladiza y húmeda tierra le podía hacer caer, con suma facilidad noto, al resbalársele un pie, logrando sostenerse encajando una de sus manos en la tierra. Su guante blanco se mancho de ocre, mas no importo, después de todo había logrado subir hasta la cima. Desapareciendo de la vista de sus camaradas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riza lo noto, mas tampoco podía apresurarse, la caída de Havoc, no solo le había tumbado sino también al parecer, había lastimado uno de sus tobillos, impidiéndole caminar con facilidad. Y ahora estaba ahí, ayudándole a caminar, sujetándolo de la cintura, después de haber pasado uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Tardarían un poco en llegar hasta el General de Brigada, eso si este no apresuraba el paso, desesperándose como siempre lo hacia.

.-¿Crees que siga vivo?.-

Riza dejo de mirar hacia el frente para posar sus castaños ojos sobre los azules de Jean. Bajo la vista un segundo, ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta varias veces. Pero la esperanza que el pequeño de los Elrics tenia muchas veces la había hecho responder afirmativamente a esa pregunta.

Incluso mas ahora que el General de Brigada Roy Mustang, había organizado esa búsqueda, cuando todos en el cuartel general ya habían dado por muerto al mayor de los Elrics.

.-Claro que si, Edward-kun, sigue con vida y este día seguro lo encontraremos.-Siseo con firmeza, apretando un poco mas la cintura de Havoc, advirtiéndole que se preparara para aumentar el paso, debían alcanzar a su general.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquellos pasos que continuaba dando, estaban de mas, lo sabia. El limite que él había auto impuesto hacia varios metros que había quedado detrás. Y si seguía caminando solo lograría perder segundos en la búsqueda realizada. Se detuvo entonces aun mirando hacia el frente donde varios árboles frondosos cubrían el blanco paraje desabitado de aquel bosque.

Además...

Podría darse la posibilidad de que Alphonse ya lo hubiera encontrado...

Después de todo ambos hermanos de una forma u otra siempre sabían en donde estaban...

Soltó una bocanada de aire caliente que despidió una blanquecina nube de tibio vapor proveniente de sus pulmones y se arropo contra el abrigo negro y es que hasta ahora que se daba por vencido sentía el crudo frío al que había estado expuesto por mas de veinte minutos de infructífera búsqueda.

Pero algo a lo lejos lo detuvo de terminar de girarse para continuar su marcha regresando las pisadas que había dado hasta llegar aquel lugar.

Busco con sus ojos en los alrededores, aquel quejido no volvió a escucharse, pero estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado proveniente del grupo de viejos árboles alejado algunos metros frente a él. No estaba de mas caminar unos cuantos pasos mas. Aunque al principio aquello le había resultado inadecuado, necesitaba estar seguro de que aquel sonido hubiese sido una jugarreta del viento o de algún animal.

Y no que lo hubiese imaginado...

Porque justo ahora, detestaba estar tan preocupado por el Fullmetal...

La nieve que hasta aquellos momentos había caído como una suave lluvia sobre él, ahora lo hacia con brusquedad, aumentando el frío y los golpes helados de aquel violento viento invernal que lograba estrujar sus ropas y tuvo que llevar su mano a la gorra que portaba, evitando que esta cayera. Los frondosos árboles lograban cubrirle escasamente de la inclemencia del tiempo que parecía, querer evitarle que siguiera con su recorrido.

Mas aun así... no se detuvo... había visto algo...

Mas bien a alguien...

Escucho la voz de Hawkeye llamándole a lo lejos, pero no le prestaba atención, el grueso abrigo negro se abrió, agitando las largas solapas con violencia y su gorra se alejo de su cabeza, perdiéndose en la blanca cortina de nieve que pisaban sus pies. Sus cabellos se movían con el viento, despeinándole. Mas no importaba.

Frente a él, se encontraba el tan buscado fullmetal...

No pudo mas que desviar la mirada dolido un segundo antes de continuar su camino, acercándose a uno de los árboles en especifico, uno que tenia una abertura, estrecha, pero lo suficientemente amplia para cubrir con ella el cuerpo inconsciente de una persona. Alguien que encogido en si mismo, trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos, tratando de evitar que el frío viento le tocara.

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a él.

Paseo sus ojos por el cuerpo del joven, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían. Mas bien negándose a querer aceptarlo. Tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo, golpes, contusiones y alguno que otro moretón, pero esa postura, la forma en que se protegía con sus brazos, la había visto demasiadas veces antes. Cuando le tocaba resolver aquellos casos en que la policía no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Quiso negárselo...

Pero las pruebas eran mas que claras, habían abusado de él.

No había ninguna duda.

Se quito con rapidez el abrigo negro, cubriéndolo con el mismo. Inconscientemente había llevado una de sus manos a la mejilla pálida del rubio. Percibiendo la baja temperatura en su cuerpo. Aunque si lo que deseaba era salvarle lo mejor era llevárselo inmediatamente de ahí, sacarlo de la intemperie y trasladarlo con rapidez a un hospital.

Dejo de lado todas las dudas que en ese instante carcomían su cerebro, limitándose a sujetar entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del rubio, que si pensaba era ligero, resulto todo lo contrario, aunque inmediatamente la respuesta vino a su mente, el sobre peso era causa del automail.

Al girarse se encontró con sus dos compañeros. Mas no dijo absolutamente nada. No respondió al llamado de su secretaria, así como tampoco a la sonrisa alegre y jovial que el rubio del cigarro le brindaba. Guío sus pasos cuesta abajo, sin esperar a que los otros dos le siguieran.

Mas Riza y Jean al mirar la expresión comprendieron ahí al instante que no era motivo de felicidad lo que ahí pasaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-¡Hermano!.- Roy ya lo veía venir, corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían hasta llegar a su lado, cerca de la camilla medica en la que era atendido y la que justo ahora, era subida con suavidad a la ambulancia.

Pero Ed seguía inconsciente, envuelto en su abrigo negro y siendo tratado por paramédicos que le estabilizaban, vendaba y curaban algunas de las heridas superficiales tratando de ayudarle un poco antes de llegar al hospital. Por un momento noto al más joven de los Elrics desecho, apunto de desmayarse al notar el estado de su hermano. Pero el firme agarre de sus manos evitando que cayera le hizo recobrar fuerzas.

.-Te necesita.- susurro quedo solo para que el rubio de cotos cabellos le escuchara y asintiera antes de treparse en la ambulancia que al cerrar con fuerza las puertas de la misma arranco, haciendo sonar su conocida sirena.

La nieve seguía cayendo, pero esta vez, con calma y el viento llegaba a ser moderado, apenas y moviendo sus cortos cabellos negros. A medio cuerpo girado, Roy Mustang vio alejarse la ambulancia, hasta perderse en la lejanía. Escucho como Riza le llamaba y solo así dejo de ver el horizonte lejano y vació. La misión había sido cumplida y era hora de volver a casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días en cuidados intensivos y en observación, en los cuales, el mayor de los Elrics, no había mas que recobrado la conciencia dos o tres veces, siempre en presencia de los doctores y por contados y escasos minutos. Alphonse no había salido en ninguno de esos días del hospital, esperando que los doctores le dijeran lo que sucedía con su hermano.

Pero ninguno lo hacia, ni siquiera la atenta y amable enfermera que en esos momentos cambiaba el suero y comprobaba el perfecto funcionamiento del pequeño catete que Ed llevaba incrustado en su delgada mano. Una sonrisa amable se dibujo en los labios de la mujer de castaña cabellera. Intentando tranquilizar al joven de cabellera rubia, que sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba descansando su hermano fijamente le miraba.

.-Tranquilo, él se encuentra mucho mejor.-

Al hubiese asentido enérgico, si el tono en las palabras de la mujer no hubiese sido tan cariñosos y dulce, disfrazando con bonitas y ensayadas palabras lo que una y otra vez, médicos y enfermeras repetían, mas aun cuando el paciente en efecto realmente estaba mas que mal.

Se encontró así mismo mirando fijamente el perfil tranquilo de su hermano. Y torpemente contesto la despedida que la enfermera de rosado traje médico le dedicaba antes de cerrar la blanca puerta tras de ella. Una mueca de frustración se dibujo en sus calmadas facciones, su hermano, su querido hermano.

Si alguien le dijera lo que sucedía...

Un médico, alguna enfermera o el mismo Ed...

Pero nadie lo hacia...

No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, dejándose caer medio cuerpo contra la cama donde Ed dormía, sosteniendo con suavidad una de sus manos, como desde el principio lo había hecho. Él tenia la culpa. Eso era lo único claro. O al menos así le parecía. Su hermano solamente se metía en problemas cuando tenia algo que ver él. Cuando su integridad estaba de por medio.

Edward continuamente se sacrificaba por él...

Si tan solo de vez en cuando dejara de jugarse la vida de esa manera...

Apretó inconscientemente la mano entre las suyas, con demasiada fuerza, aun sollozando y ajeno a aquellos ojos dorados que con templanza se abrían, girándose hacia donde aquel suave llanto provenía. Al sintió el suave movimiento que su hermano hacia y con una de sus manos rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas. Levantando con suma parsimonia su rostro.

Los ojos de Ed le miraron, curiosos, antes de dibujar en su rostro una leve señal de duda. Una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en los labios de Alphonse. Y sin poder evitar el jubilo del momento le llamo.

.-Hermano.-

La dorada mirada de Edward perdió su cálido brillo y la mano que hasta ese entonces había estado entrelazada con la de Alphonse violentamente se aparto de la misma. Al lo miro extrañado, pero la profunda mirada atemorizada y la mueca de terror en el rostro de Ed, le dejo en blanco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los largos dedos enguantados tamborileaban sobre el escritorio del médico encargado del fullmetal, Roy llevaba mas de veinte minutos enfrascado en la plática y a la vez explicación del estado del fullmetal. Cosas de rutina le había dicho el galeno, pero toda aquella información la sabia desde el primer día que el Elric había llegado ahí. Era innecesario que cada vez que pedía el informe del estado del rubio, volvieran a decirle exactamente la misma cantaleta.

Pero si esperaba pacientemente era porque aquel hombre mayor, de grandes anteojos y cabellera blanca, al final de su exposición, sacaba a relucir algún nuevo examen médico practicado en le chico o bien, las mejoras en el cuerpo del mismo. Al menos el grave estado de desnutrición que había sufrido, estaba controlado y el desgarre interno que le habían producido al ser ultrajado, estaba mejorando. Dejo de golpetear sus dedos contra la madera caoba.

Aquellas dos palabras siempre eran las que día a día ansiaba escuchar.

.-Pero hoy...-

El médico se había levantado de la amplia silla en la que estaba sentado, Roy sintió las ganas de chasquear sus dedos, siempre aquel viejo hacia lo mismo, desesperarle hasta el grado de casi pedirle amablemente que dijera lo que sucediera, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Muy al límite.

Riza al lado suyo noto sus planes y posando una de sus manos en el hombro de este, intento tranquilizarlo, suspiro satisfecha la verle bajar la mano que había alzado, dispuesto a agredir con su fuego al doctor.

.-En la mañana cuando fuimos a revisarle, ocurrió algo que nunca pensamos, mas bien creímos fuese posible.- El hombre se detuvo frente a la ventana.

.-Puede mirar el diagnóstico en el escritorio.- Roy así lo hizo, viendo rápidamente las anotaciones, esas mismas que constantemente aquel hombre le repetía, pero subrayado con tinta roja, se encontraba algo que solo una vez había mencionado aquel médico.

Alzo la ceja aun sin comprenderlo, alejando su vista del papel amarillo del block de anotaciones médicas, para posar su mirada sobre el doctor que sonreía tranquilo, aunque a la vez preocupado por lo que pasaba. Hawkeye se inclino hacia el general, mirando por sobre su hombro lo que Mustang había visto, haciendo sus propias conjeturas, aunque sin atreverse a decirlo, al menos no antes de que el doctor lo dijera.

.-¿Qué significa?.- Pregunto rudo el general, arrojando el informe en el escritorio, sacándole con eso una mueca de desagrado del hombre canoso.

.-Edward Elric sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y al parecer eso le ha producido...-

Un inesperado grito llamo la atención de los tres. Cortando de golpe las palabras del hombre de anteojos, y sobresaltándolos. Era una voz desesperada, temerosa, afligida. Roy se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Aquella voz la reconocía. Era imposible de no saber de quien se trataba.

.-¡General!.-

Le llamo Riza con fuerza, al verlo salir corriendo de la habitación del médico. La rubia giro le rostro viendo al mismo que solo junto los hombros y negó con la cabeza, antes de salir tras de su superior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-¡Aléjate!.- volvió a pedirle entre sollozos, abrazando sus piernas y echándose mas contra la cabecera de la cama en un intento de alejarse de Al.

.-¿Qué te sucede hermano? Soy yo Alphonse.- musito el rubio en casi un susurro tratando de acercarse a él.

.-¡NO TE ACERQUES!.- le grito Ed, mirándolo con terror en sus facciones.

.-Ed.- suplico Al, casi la borde de volver a llorar ¿por qué su hermano lo rechazaba de aquella manera?

.-¡ALEJATE¡ ALEJATE!.-

Volvió a gritar el mayor, con demasiada fuerza, casi desgarrándose la garganta y tosiendo al instante de haberlo hecho. Las frescas heridas de su cuerpo volvieron a sangrar, manchando los vendajes que hasta momentos antes habían estado blancos e impecables de un brillante tono rojizo. Su sangre.

.-Alphonse ¿Qué sucede?.- le llamo y pregunto una fuerte y autoritaria voz a su espalda. El rubio giro los ojos encontrando la puerta abierta y entrando por ella al General de Brigada Roy Mustang.

¿Qué demonios debía responderle?...

Ni el mismo sabia lo que sucedía...

Le vio acercarse hasta su hermano y mas aun odio que este dejara que lo hiciera. Trato de hacer lo mismo, pero vio como Ed le rehuía, acercándose al pelinegro, escondiéndose entre sus brazos, como si buscara la protección de estos.

No le importo aquello, siguió acercándose, fijándose en la mirada confundida que el flame alchemist le brindaba al fullmetal oculto en su torso, pero que al escuchar al otro acercarse, levanto la vista horrorizado.

.-NO DEJES QUE SE ME ACERQUE... HAZ QUE SE VAYA... haz que se vaya.-pidió desesperado Ed, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Roy, enterrando sus dedos entre las opas del mismo y comenzando a temblar y sollozar suavemente.

Roy sintió un profundo y doloroso nudo en la garganta. Jamás pensó ver al fullmetal en ese estado. Levanto la vista del pequeño entre sus brazos para posarla sobre el otro rubio que les miraba confundido y preocupado.

.-Por favor Alphonse retírate.- murmuro quedamente la petición, tratando de que sus palabras fuesen suaves y tranquilas. Aun en sus oídos resonaban los fuertes gritos desesperados y aterrorizados de Ed y en agarre en sus ropas y el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba al escuchar hablar a su hermano.

.-Pero... mi hermano.-dijo Al acercándose y al mismo tiempo haciendo que Ed buscara alejarse más de él, echándose para atrás aun sujetando el general con sus brazos. Al trato de acercarse, mas la desesperada mirada del general le detuvo.

.-SOLO RETIRATE.- termino gritándole al rubio, haciéndole dar algunos pasos hacia atrás asustado, antes de correr hacia la puerta, saliendo por ella no sin antes azotarla con fuerza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.-Alphonse-kun.- Lo llamo una suave voz femenina.

Al abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento había tenido cerrados, no supo por cuanto tiempo había corrido por los amplios corredores del hospital, hasta quedar exhausto y dejarse caer contra la pared.

Arrodillada a su lado, se encontraba Riza Hawkeye, mirándolo preocupada y a la vez decidida para hacerle sentir mejor. Pero Al lo sabia, por mas que aquella mujer lo intentara no lo conseguiría.

Riza también lo suponía, incluso la suposición a la que había llegado con el diagnóstico del médico no justificaba el rechazo que Alphonse había recibido por parte de Ed...

Aun así ella debía estar allí para apoyarlo...

Coloco una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros tratando de reconfortarlo. Pero ella fue la sorprendida al ser atrapada por un fuerte abrazo del pequeño rubio, paso sus brazos por la espalda acariciándola con cuidado.

Dejándolo que llorara sobre su hombro...

Dejándolo que se desahogara...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Tranquilo... ya paso.- susurro quedo Roy, acariciando inconscientemente los cabellos rubios sueltos de Ed. Sus dedos se enredaban en las suaves hebras doradas, tranquilizando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Por un momento llego a sentirse extraño, haciendo aquello, pero se dio cuenta que de esa manera, el joven alquimista de acero, lograba tranquilizarse, puesto sus sollozos disminuían y el fuerte agarre sobre sus ropas se suavizaba.

Frunció el cejo contrariado por la reacción de Ed al mirar a Al cerca, mas aun estaba extrañado por que permitiese que fuera él, exactamente él que lo consolara de aquella manera. Y aunque al principio llego a incomodarle, ahora le reconfortaba.

Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el suave cabello del rubio y este, lentamente fue alejándose un poco de él. Pero aun así continuaba quedando aun demasiado cerca del mismo. Los ojos dorados de Ed se posaron sobre los suyos de forma agradecida y sus labios se iluminaron con una cálida y linda sonrisa.

.-Gracias.- murmuro quedo el rubio, un poco divertido por la cara confusa del mayor, que continuaba sentado sobre su cama.

Decidió alejarse un poco de él, dándole espacio suficiente para sentarse cómodamente sobre la cama y no sobre la incomoda orilla de la misma, justo donde estaba ahora. Paseo sus ojos por la habitación sin encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Para después volver a mirar al pelinegro que aun le contemplaba con duda.

Pero quien hasta esos momentos tenia más dudas era él mismo.

Se giro despacio una vez mas, encarando al de traje azul. Se acerco un poco al hombre, estudiando su rostro, la ropa que llevaba puesta, la azulada tela, las estrellas en sus hombros, las insignias clavadas en el pecho, los extraños guantes que cubrían sus manos y minutos antes le habían acariciado los cabellos con los mismos. Mas no encontró nada familiar en él.

Absolutamente nada...

Soltó un suspiro desilusionado antes de abrir levemente los labios y susurrar una sencilla palabras que hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos del hombre a su lado.

.-¿Quién eres?.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N de la A: Holap! xD

No hay mucho que explicar xD, solo que como dije al principio, esto es un AU y no habrá mucha coherencia o uniones entre el anime y manga y viceversa xD. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Agradezco a Kannon quien me hizo el favor de subirla a mi cuenta . Gracias Hermanito! xD

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Namida no YukaKyo**_


	2. Decisiones

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

**Beta-Reading:** Elen-Sess

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Don't Forget To Remember Me.._**

_2.- Decisiones _

.-Lo mejor es dejarle descansar.- volvió a susurrarle con paciencia. Era la tercera vez que lo hacia. Hablándole con su suave voz femenina, murmurando apenas aquella frase. Pero era en vano, el militar ni atención le prestaba.

Giro sus ojos castaños hacia la cama, donde el joven de largos cabellos rubios plácidamente dormía. No por deseo propio, pero si por el fuerte sedante que le habían ordenado suministrarle para que descansará del impacto emocional que había sufrido y del cual fue testigo el militar que postrado al lado de la cama aun de pie seguía.

El doctor del joven le había pedido también que se retirara y le dejara descansar, pidiéndole amablemente le acompañara a su cubículo para terminar de explicar el diagnostico que había sido interrumpido por el inesperado ataque de histeria del rubio. Pero el pelinegro seguía mas que empeñado en seguir ahí. Al lado de ese joven, observándolo detenidamente segundo a segundo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

.-General... vera.- Soltó un suspiro dándose por vencida, solo era una pobre enfermera y las palabras y frases se le terminaban. Parecía que ninguna de ellas lograrían persuadirlo para hacerle salir de aquella habitación.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando de manera inesperada Mustang se dio la vuelta encarándola y haciéndola sonrosarse levemente. De lado le había parecido un chico lindo, pero de frente y así de cerca. Definitivamente más que apuesto era.

Si, lo era.

.-Gracias.-Murmuro fuerte pero suave.

.-Por cuidar de él.-Mustang agrego a sus palabras una de sus sonrisas seductoras. Regocijándose al ver que el leve rosado en las mejillas de la mujer, aumentaba hasta volverse carmín.

Estaba en problemas, brillante deducción a la que había llegada la enfermera. Apenas y podía balbucear algunas frases, pero sin significado alguno. Sus piernas no estaban en mejor situación que su atrofiado cerebro, temblaban y en cualquier momento sabia la harían caer de rodillas al suelo. No todos los días alguien tan lindo le daba las gracias en ese hospital.

Y que decir de lo que sintió cuando se dirigió hacia ella, pasando demasiado cerca de la misma, deteniéndose a su lado. Dejando posada una de sus manos en el pequeño hombro de la castaña. Levemente tembló y con dificultad paso saliva.

.-Solo era mi trabajo.-

Cuanto le costo decir aquello. Y tan concentrada estaba en lo mismo, que nunca sintió cuando Roy le había dejado de tocar ni mucho menos, cuando este se había acercado a la puerta girando la perilla para salir de ahí cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de él.

Suspiro desilusionada, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia donde estaba el rubio dormido. Una sonrisa tierna y llena de esperanza se dibujo en sus labios. Ya que mientras él estuviera ahí, estaba más que segura que aquel joven una y otra vez volvería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uno que otro de los médicos le saludaba al pasar por el corredor principal, muy al contrario de las enfermeras que en su mayoría le saludaban y no perdían la oportunidad de llamarle cariñosamente por su apellido. Un guiño, tal vez dos y los suspiros de esas mujeres no tardaban en presentarse. Aquello para él era un inocente juego. Después de todo no pensaría en conquistar a ninguna de aquellas mujeres.

¡Oh! Claro que no...

Mucho menos a una mujer con uniforme de las cual extrañamente tenia pánico...

Tal vez su secretaria era la responsable de aquello.

Podría ser. Ya que desde que había ascendido, no había dejado de acosarle con la pistola en mano para que terminara de firmar y tener listos todos los documentos que a su oficina llegaban. Papeles, los malditos papeles y ahora que recordaba había dejado algunos pendientes antes de venir para acá.

Doblo por el pasillo despacio, ondeando suavemente sus cortos cabellos castaños. Y la débil sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios se desintegro dejándolo serio, frunciendo también levemente el entrecejo molesto. Despacio dirigiéndose hacia él venia el mas joven de los Elric acompañado de sus asistente Hawkeye. Pudo notar las mejillas húmedas y la fuerte irritación de los ojos del chico. Sin ninguna duda había estado llorando.

El joven rubio levanto los ojos al fin, fijándolo sobre los oscuros que lo veían impasible.

.-General ¿Cómo se encuentra Edward-kun?.- Se apresuro a preguntar la rubia, adelantándose a las palabras que Al quiso decir. No le quedo mas que cerrar los labios que había abierto para preguntarle al militar, esperando con impaciencia la respuesta del mismo.

.-Duerme ahora.- Fue la respuesta seca del hombre, echando incómodo para un lado uno de sus flequillos mas largos que le molestaba.- El doctor le ha sedado para que descanse.- Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron con furia poco disimulada y reclamo sobre Alphonse.

.-Al parecer el shock emocional que sufrió fue realmente grave.- Al no presto atención al veneno impreso en las palabras del mayor.

Simplemente miro preocupado por encima del hombro de este, mas allá donde la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hermano descansando se encontraba. Riza no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el joven había empezado a andar con prisa, intentando dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, alejándose de ella tomándola más que desprevenida.

.-¿Adónde vas Alphonse?.- le pregunto Roy sujetándole con brusquedad de su brazo, evitándole seguir en dirección a donde le esperaba su hermano.

.-Mi hermano... el me... necesi...- El cejo fruncido de Mustang aumento mas.

.-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Lo viste hace un momento. Eres tu a quien menos quiere cerca.- lo dijo sin piedad alguna. Destilando una cruda realidad y crueldad en cada una de las frases que soltaba. El brazo que hasta segundos antes había tenido sujeto entre su mano se soltó con fuerza de su agarre. Mas no volvió a emprender la carrera, simplemente se alejo unos pasos del militar. Con la cabeza baja y en silencio.

Roy suspiro abatido, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Sin pensarlo había dicho todo aquello, desahogándose de la impresión que había sufrido él mismo al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba el fullmetal. Había lastimado profundamente a Alphonse. Sin quererlo en realidad y sin que el pequeño rubio se lo mereciera.

Tomo la decisión de pedirle una disculpa sincera, aunque no sabia si con solo eso podía enmendar aunque fuese un poco el error cometido. Se acerco lentamente a él, siendo seguido paso a paso por la mirada castaña preocupada y cautelosa de su subordinada. Hasta que finalmente quedo frente a la espalda de Al.

.-Alphonse... discúlpame...- murmuro quedo y sincero.- No quería que esto...-

El menor de los Elrics despacio se giro encarándolo, sin mostrar reproche alguno en su cara. Sino mas bien, contrario a todo lo que Roy Mustang esperaba, una sonrisa triste y comprensiva se dibujaba en sus labios.

.-Lo sé General. No era su intención. Lo sé.-

Roy sintió que su corazón se encogía sintiéndose mas que avergonzado. Puesto que aquellas palabras dichas con cruda aceptación por parte del rubio, le hacían saber que efectivamente. Había sido su intención herirlo, herirlo de alguna forma para hacerle sentir lo que Ed en aquel momento había sentido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Hasta que al fin regresa General.-

Mustang levanto una de sus cejas mirando directo hacia la espalda del médico. Acaso había escuchado ironía en su voz. No contesto en absoluto limitándose a tomar asiento en la cómoda silla de cuero en la que minutos antes había estado sentado escuchándolo.

.-Supongo que ahora podré terminar de explicar los progresos del joven alquimista en cuestión.- el hombre mayor tomo asiento también encarando frente a frente al militar.- Eso si no vuelven a interrumpir mis...-

.-Me ha preguntado mi nombre.-Musito Mustang directo, cortando las palabras del hombre, quien suspiro cansado, nuevamente volvían a interrumpir sus palabras.

.-Me miro como si no me reconociera y rechaza fervientemente a su hermano.-

El médico miro como el pelinegro, se recargaba contra sus escritorio, poniendo sobre el mismo los codos de sus brazos, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y recargando su barbilla en la unión de los mismos. Esperando una buena explicación de su parte.

El galeno le vio con intriga en sus ojos cansados ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas. Podía explicar fácilmente lo primero, pero lo segundo, le hacia dudar, aunque no titubeaba en poder dar algún esclarecimiento médico. Miro unos minutos el diagnóstico del chico que se encontraba en su escritorio, antes de levantar la vista para encontrarse con el rostro molesto y desesperado del general de brigada.

.-La falta de reconocimiento de la que alega y el que le preguntara su nombre, es debido al fuerte traumatismo que sufrió en el cerebro, debido a un golpe recibido en el hemisferio norte craneal.-Roy le observaba atento.

.-Sufriendo una leve y nada peligrosa lesión cerebral, pero que le ha ocasionado Amnesia.- El militar bufo molesto y es que ¿Cómo aquel hombre podía decir que no era grave?.

Aunque después de pensárselo mejor, le pareció correcto el lenguaje utilizado, pudieron haber pasado cosas peores con esa lesión, parálisis, falta de funcionamiento de alguna parte de su cuerpo, incluso la muerte.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?.- No pudo evitar preguntarle.

.-No se sabe con facilidad, podrían ser unos días, semanas, incluso meses o años, es impredecible.-el doctor vio como el militar se alejaba del escritorio, encogiéndose en la silla, taciturno y pensativo.

.-Pero puede estimularse, es decir, hablarle de su vida, para que así, el mismo intente recuperar sus memorias.- Mustang asintió a las palabras del hombre.

Intentarían traer sus memorias de vuelta a como diera lugar. Solo era cuestión de hablarle de las mismas y tener paciencia. ¿Pero quién exactamente lo haría? Alguien que supiera todo acerca de Edward. Su hermano. No, el rubio sentía pánico y aversión solo con tenerle cerca.

No era una buena idea... pero entonces...

.-Y lo que ha pasado con su hermano.- las palabras de aquel hombre sacaron al militar de sus pensamientos. El médico se encogió de hombros, aquello era demasiado obvio para cualquiera. Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

.-General, lo que el joven Edward sufrió como sabe fue un fuerte shock post traumático al abuso sexual al que fue sometido. Tal vez las facciones, la voz o algo en su hermano, le hizo tener un breve recuerdo de lo que en ese momento le sucedió.-

Roy no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Limitándose a echarse mas contra la silla, bajando levemente la cabeza, ocultando tras su flequillo negro la rabiosa mirada de odio y dolida que sentía por las palabras del hombre. La sola idea de aquello, de lo que le había pasado a Ed y el nexo que se formaba con Al después de lo sucedido no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

.-En cuanto lo demás. Las heridas, hematomas y contusiones que presenta, no son de gravedad. Dentro de algunos días podremos darlo de alta. Pero necesitara venir periódicamente para ver su progreso en la lesión cerebral.- le médico abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, guardando del block de dictámenes en el mismo.

.-Solo exámenes de rutina usted sabe, básicamente podrá volver a hacer todo lo que hacia antes de llegar aquí. Podrá volver al cuartel General y reintegrarse a sus actividades diarias.- siseo dando por terminado su discurso.

El flame alchemist levanto finalmente la vista, al escuchar las últimas palabras del médico. Y una sonrisa adorno entonces sus delgados labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Permiso para entrar señor.-

King Braitel dejo nuevamente la taza de humeante té que apenas y había levantado sosteniéndola entre sus dedos, sobre el platillo de té, que se encontraba en la mesita cercana a su sillón favorito de piel. La suave fragancia del té de manzanilla se esparcía por lo largo y ancho de su despacho.

.-Adelante.- Tras su espalda se había escuchado la voz de uno de sus mejores hombres, haciéndole ensanchar un poco mas su habitual sonrisa alegre.

.- Pase, pase, General de Brigada.- Pidió al no escucharle acercarse a él. Los severos y fuertes pasos resonaron sobre las lustrosas baldosas del suelo, un seco saludo marcial le fue brindado, para después quedar firme frente a su persona.

.-Descanse... ¿Qué desea General Mustang?.-

El mencionado obedeció la orden de su superior, pero cortésmente rechazo la silla que le señalaba para sentarse a su lado. Con rápidas y precisas frases, dio el informe de la situación del Fullmetal. No le agradaba en lo mas minino hacerlo, pero el mismo Fluher lo había mandado llamar para ello al enterarse que se encontraba en el hospital.

La sonrisa que hasta antes había sido amable en el rostro del hombre, fue desvaneciéndose hasta dejarle una mueca seria, ante los ojos oscuros de Mustang.

.-Es por lo sucedido, que, aun y cuando no esta entre mis atribuciones, le pido que me otorgue a mi la misión de realizar una investigación personal a este caso y encontrar el o los responsables y tomar contra los mismos las medidas necesarias en su contra.-

.-Hum...-Roy vio como el Fluher desviaba la mirada de su rostro. Sus palabras habían sido firmes y seguras. No dudaba en que la misión le fuera encomendada. Estaba más que seguro que se lo permitiría.

Vio como el hombre de parche llevaba una de sus manos a la barbilla, como si meditara la respuesta que iba a darle, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia el mango de su espada enfundada que solía llevar siempre.

Finalmente y después de algunos segundos, levanto su vista fijándola en el pelinegro.

.-Es comprensible su actitud general, después de todo este acto infame fue en contra de uno de sus subordinados.- el rostro serio del hombre finalmente volvió a mostrar su clásica sonrisa.-Esa será su única misión ahora, encuentre al o los responsables.-

.-Así se hará señor.- respondió antes de volver a realizar el saludo marcial para dar vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigirse exactamente hacia donde la puerta por la que había entrado.

Mas a la mitad del camino detuvo sus pasos y giro la mitad del cuerpo.

.-Una última cosa... señor.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riza le observaba en silencio, viendo como firmaba con rapidez algunos de los papeles que aun le habían quedado pendientes. Sin que ella se lo hubiera dicho y sin perder tiempo en hacerlo. Horas antes había estado dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, durante todo el día.

Havoc, el general y ella eran los únicos que se encontraban el la oficina del mismo. Los demás se encontraban reuniendo todas las pruebas posibles que pudiesen encontrar en el lugar donde habían encontrado a Edward. Esperando encontrar algún indicio de lo sucedido. El mismo Ed era una pieza clave en lo mismo, eso si pudiera recordar lo que le había sucedido.

Pero aun todo era demasiado reciente para el chico, pero era lo mas prudente de hacer en esos casos.

.-General¿Por qué no interrogamos a Edward?.- esa era la pregunta que había deseado hacer Riza y se había contenido, pero que Havoc quien leía las investigaciones realizadas desde el desaparecimiento del fullmetal, había hecho.

.-No podría ayudarnos.- murmuro quedo del pelinegro, colocando el último documento a firmar sobre la inmensa pila de papeles a un lado suyo.-No recuerda nada en absoluto.-

.-Es comprensible, bloqueo lo sucedido.- susurro Riza cerrando los ojos dolida.

.-No fue eso, sufre de amnesia por el golpe en su cabeza.-

.-¿Y su hermano lo sabe?.- Volvió a preguntar el de ojos azules, viendo la cara de desconsuelo en la rubia.

.-No y no tiene por que saberlo.- Respondió duramente Roy, levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

.-¿Por qué? esta en su derecho, es su hermano.- contraataco indignada Riza.

.-Es mi principal sospechoso.- ante aquellas palabras Havoc no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la mueca de desagrado dibujada en el rostro de la rubia.

.-Es su hermano General... ¿Como podría?.-

.-No estuviste ahí en la mañana Havoc... ni viste lo que vi.- volvió a decir Mustang, ahora colocándose sobre su cabeza la gorra y un nuevo abrigo negro, sus labores por ese día habían concluido y ahora debía de dirigirse nuevamente al hospital.

.- No debería de decir esas cosas tan a la ligera general. Ambos hermanos están más que estrechamente ligados, no llegarían a dañarse de esa manera.-Roy se detuvo justo antes de girar la perilla para salir de la oficina.

.-¿Puedes estar segura de ello Hawkeye?.-

No espero la respuesta de la rubia, simplemente abandono la oficina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-¿Ah si?.-

.-Si, despertó poco después de que usted se fuera y ha estado preguntando a cada momento por usted.-

.-Ya veo.- la joven enfermera trataba de seguirle el paso para quedar a su lado, pero por más rápido que caminara no lograba hacerlo. Tuvo que resignarse a quedarse afuera de la habitación cuando el pelinegro había cerrado la puerta casi en sus narices.

Fue recibido con una cálida sonrisa, Ed se encontraba mas que despierto.

.-Roy Mustang ¿Verdad?.- el nombrado lo miro con duda, antes de eliminar la distancia que los separaba. El joven rubio bajo la mirada apenado sonrojándose levemente.- Al menos ese es el nombre que la enfermera me dio al preguntar por usted.-

.-¿Y no te recuerda nada mi nombre fullmetal?-

.-¿Fullmetal?.- Pregunto levantando la vista encarándolo.-¿Es ese mi nombre?.- Roy negó divertido, sentándose inconscientemente a la orilla de la cama.

.-No, así es como acostumbramos llamarte, tu nombre es Edward... Edward Elric.-

.-Edward... Edward... Ed.-murmuro para si mismo una y otra vez. Nuevamente aquella sonrisa cálida se volvió a dibujar en los labios del rubio.

.-Ed, me gusta como se oye.-Termino mirando divertido al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado cerca de un lado suyo mirándolo con tristeza en sus ojos. Realmente el fullmetal no recordaba nada.

No podía evitarle verle así, había un conflicto de sentimientos en su interior. Desde que Edward había desaparecido intento encontrarlo a como diera lugar, pero no había podido llegar a tiempo. Sus intentos fueron inútiles y ahora no solo se habían aprovechado de él, sino también a causa de aquello sus recuerdos habían sido borrados de su memoria. Todo a consecuencia de su tardanza. Ed ahora sufría más que nunca la consecuencia de sus actos.

Culpable y responsable de aquello. Era así como se sentía.

No supo en que momento había levantado una de sus manos enguantadas, dirigiéndola con cuidado hacia el rostro del rubio, pero sin tocar la piel, dirigiéndose hacia el vendaje que le cubría parte de la cabeza, recorriéndolo con sus dedos. Los ojos dorados del rubio entonces se fijaron en las insignias que el mayor portaba en su pecho y de la misma manera en que el otro tocaba su vendaje, el toco aquellas medallas.

.-¿Eres soldado?.-

.-General de Brigada exactamente.-Respondió orgulloso, lamentándose después al no ver reconocimiento alguno en los ojos del rubio.

.-General de Brigada Roy Mustang.- Murmuro completo el joven alejando sus dedos de las insignias, para después colocar ambas manos sobre las sábanas que le cubrían. Apretándolas ligeramente dándose algo de valor.

.-No recuerdo absolutamente nada.-

.-Perdiste la memoria por ello no recuerdas.- Confeso Roy alejando su mano, fijando sus ojos sobre las del rubio que ahora con mayor ímpetu doblaban la suave tela entre sus dedos.

.-¿Cómo nos conocimos¿Por qué fullmetal¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Qué me sucedió¿Podré recordar pronto¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- las preguntas de Ed le asaltaron con sorpresa. Había pensado que estaba preparado para las mismas pero en realidad no lo estaba.

¿Qué iba a decirle? No era prudente contarle todo de una sola vez. Eso se lo había dicho el médico, pero la mayoría de las preguntas del fullmetal exigían toda la verdad de lo que sucedía. Desvió la mirada.

.-Perdona, no debí de atormentarte con tantas preguntas.- se disculpo Ed, entrecerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que también desviaba su mirada del mayor, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios aunque de manera triste.

.-Estas aquí por que tuviste un accidente.- logro decir al fin Mustang.-Fullmetal es el seudónimo que te dieron al trabajar conmigo, eres mi subordinado. Tal vez si pronto regresen tus memorias y mientras tanto estaré aquí ayudándote a recordar y cerca para ayudarte en lo que necesites.-

.-Y, nos conocimos hace algunos años.-Termino el pelinegro, dudando incluso de sus propias palabras. Mas la leve duda paso desapercibida por Ed.

.-Gracias General.- Mustang levanto la mirada al fin encontrándose al rubio lejos de él, recostándose contra la cama, mirando hacia el techo blanco de la habitación.- No fue tan difícil decírmelo.- "Todo lo contrario" Pensó Mustang.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que había llegado y de las cuales no se había separado segundo alguno del rubio. La noche se encontraba más que avanzada, pero pese a ello no tenia nada de sueño. Su vista seguía fija en el semblante tranquilo del rubio que tranquilamente dormía. Envuelto entre las cálidas y suaves mantas de su cama.

Le había parecido tan extraño. Demasiado calmado y amable, eso sin contar lo dulce que se comportaba. Tal vez y así era en realidad Edward con todos los demás, a excepción de los que no soportaba, incluyéndole a él en ese grupo. Pero al menos gracias a esa condición en la que se encontraba podía disfrutar de esa faceta de Edward.

Misma que en lo absoluto le desagradaba.

Desvió la mirada del rubio, levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, necesitaba estirar un poco sus piernas. Perezosamente camino los escasos pasos que le separaban de la amplia ventana de aquella habitación observando por la misma la brillante luna llena que parte de la habitación en penumbra iluminaba.

Aunque apenas y había llegado ahí, cuando un violento grito de miedo le tomo por sorpresa. Lleno de temor y dolor, no había ninguna duda de quien era dueño aquel grito. Se giro de prisa encontrándolo sentado en la cama, con el cabello revuelto e intentando protegerse de algún invisible atacante con sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Roy se acerco con rapidez hasta su lado, llamándole suavemente por su nombre.

.-No me toques.- imploro el rubio.-Por favor ya no lo hagas... déjame ya.- estaba recordando. Pero tenia que ser justamente aquello lo que volviera a su mente entre sueños. Roy le miro dolido, sentándose en la cama muy cerca de él.

.-Edward, tranquilo.- murmuro quedo y suave, colocando con suma lentitud una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, acariciándolo despacio para reconfortarlo. Sintió como el rubio emitía un gemido ahogado antes de dejarse llevar por aquella mano que le atraía al pecho del pelinegro.

.-Fue una pesadilla ya paso.- susurro el pelinegro acariciando su espalda y parte de sus cabellos con las yemas desnudas de sus dedos, sintiendo la fina textura de cada hebra dorada.

.-No lo parecía, era como si en verdad me hubiese pasado lo que vi.- pudo escuchar temor en las palabras del rubio. Y al bajar su vista al mismo logro vislumbrar unas cuantas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

.-¿Por qué me ayudas? El que seas mi jefe no te obliga cuidar de esta manera de mi.- los suspiros del rubio habían cesado, al igual que los violentos espasmos que segundos atrás le recorrían.- No te recuerdo, por más que intento hacerlo no logro recordar.- se escondió más en el pecho del pelinegro, disfrutando de las sutiles caricias que este le regalaba en su cabello y espalda.

.-Me preocupo por ti porque eres...-Roy buscaba las palabras adecuadas y al mismo tiempo que no le comprometieran demasiado con el rubio.-Eres alguien importante para mi y hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos estaré al pendiente de lo que te suceda Edward.-

Ed asintió a las palabras de Roy, recargándose totalmente contra él, sintiéndose de pronto sumamente cansado. La calidez y la cercanía de aquél hombre de alguna manera le reconfortaba y tranquilizaba.

.-Te creo Roy.- Alcanzo a decir antes del que el sueño le venciera una vez mas. Quedando dormido entre los brazos del flame alchemist.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N de la A: Holaaa!

Finalmente pude traerles el segundo capitulo! Si! Y esta vez pude yo misma actualizarlo xD. Espero sea de su agrado!

Agradezco Infinitamente a mi querida Elen-Sess quien me ha hecho el honor de betear este fic n.n

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Namida no YukaKyo**_


	3. Guaradando las Apariencias

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

* * *

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me.. **_

_3.- Guardando las Apariencias _

.-Gracias Teniente.-agradeció Alphonse con una leve reverencia y sonriendo dulcemente a la rubia.

Hawkeye sonrió también antes de levantarse del pequeño sillón en el que estaba sentada. Se inclino un poco para depositar en la mesita frente de ella la casi intacta taza de café que el menor de los Elrics le había ofrecido. Black Hayate que estaba echado a un lado de sus pies se levanto también esperando los movimientos de su ama.

Alphonse la imito también levantándose con brusquedad y torpeza, pero sin perder en ningún segundo el aire tierno y dulce que le caracterizaba. Riza sonrió un poco más, a pesar de todo Alphonse no perdía su espíritu entusiasta.

.-Debo volver entonces.-susurro más tranquila la rubia, después de haberle contado al pequeño Alphonse lo sucedido con Edward.

Aun continuaba molesta por la actitud que había tomado el general Mustang con el chico. Pero justo como el Teniente Havoc había dicho, Al más que nadie tenia todo el derecho y la necesidad de saber en que estado y condiciones se encontraba su hermano.

Por ello había venido a primera hora de la mañana a la habitación en las instalaciones del cuartel general, pertenecientes a los alquimistas estatales. Esa habitación que por ser alquimista nacional le correspondía a Edward Elric y que había decidido compartir con su hermano menor.

Al la acompaño solicito hasta la puerta, agradeciéndole una vez mas por las molestias que se tomaba con él y con su hermano. Levanto una de sus manos brindándole un último saludo de despedida y que fue correspondido por la Teniente y además un ladrido gustoso del perro de la misma.

Y solo hasta que la vio dar vuelta por el pasillo, cerro la puerta. Despacio y con suavidad para después, recargar su espalda sobre la misma. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando los puños.

Ed había perdido la memoria después de lo sucedido...

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa complacida en sus labios.

Todo iba mejor de lo que había esperado...

Mucho mejor...

Abrió los ojos finalmente, ladeando un poco su rostro, hacia la estancia donde una mesita sostenía sobre sí un silencioso aparato teléfono de color negro. Sus ojos se iluminaron tenuemente y la sonrisa en sus labios se acrecentó. Debía llamarle.

Y cuanto antes mejor...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-General.- escucho que le llamaban en un suave susurro y acompañado de este un ligero movimiento sobre su hombro para intentar despertarle.

Entreabrió los ojos aun adormilado, ladeando levemente el rostro hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz femenina. Encontrando cerca de la cama a una mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños vestida con un tenue uniforme rosado. Ha, era la enfermera.

.-Muy Buen Día General.- Mustang le miro extrañado, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza, intentando alejar de su frente algunos mechones obscuros que le impedían verla con facilidad.

Paso rápido sus dedos por sus ojos, tratando de despertarlos del todo. Era verdad, se había quedado toda la noche en aquel hospital. Bostezo antes de dirigir su rostro hacia la mujer que sonriente aun esperaba que le saludara.

.-Buen día.- le dijo antes de intentar levantarse. Mas no pudo hacerlo, sentía contra su cuerpo el peso extra de algo. Desde su torso hasta casi antes de llegar a la pantorrilla.

Bajo la vista despacio encontrándose con el rubio que lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, mientras dormía mas que placidamente casi encima de él. No pudo evitar levantar la vista encontrándose la sonrisa divertida de la enfermera, así como tampoco que aquel ligero rubor le tiñera las pálidas mejillas.

La mujer sonrió una vez mas antes de disculparse y murmurar un "al rato vengo" para salir con rapidez.

La puerta se cerro suavemente y solo hasta ese entonces pudo soltar un débil quejido de molestia. Volvió a recostar su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, permitiéndose perder una de sus manos entre el dorado cabello del rubio. Ahora que lo pensaba, el sueño le había vencido en algún momento de la madrugada mientras consolaba al pequeño Edward.

Sintió los perezosos movimientos del rubio. Al parecer estaba despertándose al fin.

Lo vio estirarse sobre él y la cama, con movimientos felinos, arqueando la espalda y empujando sus manos con fuerza hacia delante, para quedar sentado sobre las sabanas del lecho. La mano izquierda de Ed se levanto tallándose un ojo y luego el otro. Notando Roy que la derecha de automail no le funcionaba y al parecer en las mismas condiciones se encontraba la pierna izquierda.

Los ojos obscuros del hombre brillaron molestos...

También tendría que solucionar ese problema...

Dejo de mirar sus partes de metal, al sentirse observado con interés por las pupilas doradas del joven. Le sonreía dulcemente, sin importarle en lo absoluto lo enredados que le habían quedado los cabellos por las atenciones de Mustang. Roy pudo encontrar en su mirada un brillo de agradecimiento mudo.

Le dio los buenos días, sonriendo al recibir también el del rubio e intento levantarse de la cama, mas no pudo siquiera hacerlo. Quedando otra vez sentado, petrificado al sentir los dedos del rubio sobre su rostro. Acercándose a él, quedando casi a horcadas sobre el mismo.

Roy no pudo evitar estremecerse al verlo acercar su rostro delicadamente hacia el suyo, el cálido aliento del rubio le golpeaba las mejillas, produciéndole algunas ligeras cosquillas.

Pero tan rápido como había pasado aquello, de la misma manera había concluido...

.-Son azules.-Murmuro divertido Edward volviendo a sentarse lejos del pelinegro que le observaba mas que perplejo.

.-¿Qué?.-Pregunto recomponiéndose solo un poco de lo sucedido.

.-Tus ojos.- Señalo el rubio.-Son azules, de lejos dan la impresión de ser negros, pero al verlos de cerca te das cuenta que no lo son, sino de un color azul, aunque muy oscuro.-

Roy desvió su mirada del rubio. Eso hubiese sido más fácil de saberlo si se lo hubiera preguntado o incluso al mirarle a contra luz. No habría habido la necesidad de aquel contacto tan próximo.

.-Disculpa.-murmuro el rubio apenado bajando la cabeza y dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

.-No era mi intención incomodarte. Solo quería saber por mí mismo de que color eran.- Roy sonrió, aquello era muy típico del Edward que recordaba.

.-No importa.- Le dijo seguro antes de levantarse de la cama.- Bien, debo volver al cuartel.-

Ed asintió a sus palabras sin perder en ningún segundo la sonrisa de sus labios. Pero solo hasta que la puerta se había cerrado tras de él... Alejándolo, su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Ya afuera de la habitación sus pisadas se hicieron más rápidas.

Cortésmente se despidió de las enfermeras dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital. Demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Y es que no había podido evitarlo, se había sentido demasiado nervioso al tenerle así, tan cerca. Como nunca antes lo había estado.

Que incluso hasta había deseado acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios...

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Intentando alejar de la misma aquellos pensamientos. El hospital tras su espaldad, paso a paso se miraba mas lejos. No quería imaginarlo. No se atrevía a pensar lo que podría suceder, si llegaba a darse otro acercamiento entre ambos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta de madera rustica se abrió con suavidad, dejándola entrar no solo a ella sino también al pequeño perro que inmediatamente comenzó a dar de brincos al lado del Teniente Havoc. Correspondió al caluroso saludo que este le brindaba y sonrió al verlo arrodillarse al lado de Black Hayate jugueteando con la manga de su uniforme.

No tardo en serle dado el buen día por los demás subordinados del General Mustang. Despacio paseo sus ojos por la oficina. Notando que su jefe no se encontraba en la misma. Finalmente cerro la puerta tras de sí, acercándose hasta su escritorio, dejando su maletín de piel sobre el mismo.

.-Así que el general aun no llega.-

.-No.- se apresuro a decir Flury dejando unos documentos sobre el escritorio del mencionado antes de acomodar sus anteojos.

.-Y ni siquiera ha llamado para decir que llegara tarde.- le siguió Havoc, aun jugueteando con el pequeño can, esquivando sus filosos colmillos evitando que estos le rompieran el uniforme.

.-Bien, pues entonces trabajaremos por él nosotros.-siseo firme la rubia.- Vamos Black Hayate.-llamo al perro abriendo la puerta para que saliera, sabia de antemano que se dirigiría a jugar en los jardines del cuartel como siempre lo hacia.

No tardaron en salir cada uno a cumplir las ordenes que la suplente del general le había dado, quedando solo Havoc y ella en la oficina, revisando el papeleo y algunas de las pruebas que temprano, aquella mañana habían llegado.

.-Es todo tan extraño.-murmuro Havoc algunos minutos después de haber leído un reporte, atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

.-No se encontró nada en el lugar donde estaba Edward... pareciera como si, mágicamente hubiera aparecido ahí de la nada.-

Hawkeye tomo entonces el escrito que el rubio le ofrecía leyéndolo con lentitud, comprendiendo todas las palabras que en el mismo se expresaban. Era verdad no había pruebas de ninguna especie en el lugar del crimen.

.-¿En que piensas?.-Pregunto al verlo callado, sin la más mínima intención de tomar entre sus labios un nuevo cigarrillo, puesto que el anterior ya se había consumido.

.-En las palabras del general.- Soltó molesto, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos buscando entre los mismos la cajetilla y el encendedor.

.-No me digas que también crees que Alphonse tiene algo que ver.- Le dijo molesta la rubia, mirando como llevaba un cigarrillo a sus labios, encendiéndolo con rapidez, antes de guardar el mechero en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta.

.-Por dios Jean son hermanos y siempre han vivido el uno para el otro.-le explico Riza, antes de tomar asiento en una de las sillas próximas al ojiazul. Havoc no dijo nada simplemente aspiro suavemente llenando de aquel humo grisáceo sus pulmones.-Pudo haber sido cualquiera.-

.-Pero Edward, se exaltó en cuanto vio a Alphonse, a pesar de no recordarle, algo le alertaba en su contra. Esa es la idea del general, por eso lo tiene como principal sospechoso.- se justifico Havoc ante la rubia, aunque sin decir que apoyaba al general o a Hawkeye.

.-No es prueba suficiente Jean.-le espeto Riza. Echando con fuerza el reporte contra el escritorio de forma despectiva.-Pudo ser ese homúnculo, del que nos hablo Ed, el que puede cambiar de apariencia a su antojo.-

.-Lo sé Riza.- Jean aleja el cigarrillo de sus labios, antes de alejar sus ojos de la rubia, perdiéndolos en la enorme ventana frente a ellos.-Pero las intuiciones del general nunca son equivocadas.-

.-Puede ser la primera vez para equivocarse.-Murmuró la rubia, aunque en realidad no estaba convencida de sus propias palabras.-Puede.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había escuchado los suaves toques en la puerta, mismos que incluso ahora mas le desesperaban. Se encontraba extremadamente molesto, durante toda la mañana había estado llamándole, pero nunca había tomado el maldito teléfono en sus manos. Aunque si ahora era él quien tocaba, podría ahorrarse la llamada y también algunas cuantas cosas más.

Aun secándose el cabello con una toalla, fue a abrir la puerta, mas antes de hacerlo relajo el ceño fruncido de sus cejas, después de todo no debía enfadarse con esa persona, estaba mas que en deuda con él. Quito los cerrojos que había puesto sobre la puerta y despacio giro la perilla.

No pudo evitar mirar con asombro al hombre que se encontraba frente a sus ojos grises.

.-General.-

.-Alphonse Elric.- menciono Mustang mirándolo con calma. Vio como este más nervioso se ponía, antes de hacerse a un lado, invitándole a pasar con sus manos, puesto que de sus labios solo frases tartamudeadas e invendibles se escuchaban.

Típico...

Así se comportaba cuando no estaba preparado para algo...

"Tal vez esperaba a alguien mas" pensó Roy caminando por el pequeño recibidor de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la diminuta sala que tenían.

.-Sabia que vendría general, pero no tan pronto.- logro decir al fin Alphonse, ofreciéndole al general que tomara asiento, haciendo él lo propio en uno de los sillones quedando frente a él.-La teniente Hawkeye estuvo aquí en la mañana y me comento lo que ha sucedido.-

.-Si.- murmuro Roy, evitando decirlo como pregunta, haciendo que sonara como afirmación.

.-Claro, supe de inmediato que usted la había mandado ya que tal vez se encontraba ocupado con las investigaciones.-Los ojos de Roy le miraron, sin perder detalle de las facciones del rubio. Así que Hawkeye se lo había dicho y al parecer no le había mencionado de su negativa a que el chico lo supiera.

.-Y pensé que vendría en cuanto pudiera para ser usted quien me mantuviera informado sobre la condición de mi hermano, aunque como le he dicho no lo esperaba tan pronto.-se justifico el rubio, alejando de sus hombros la húmeda toalla con la que segundos antes había estado secando sus cabellos.

.-En efecto yo la mande.- Mintió el general.-Pero no he venido a eso Alphonse, sino a saber si deseas ir a ver a tu hermano, en unas horas pienso ir al hospital y pensé que tal vez querrías verle.-

.-No general.- vio como el chico negaba con la cabeza antes de cerrar sus ojos y bajar su rostro dolido.-Se que por alguna razón mi presencia le hace daño y no quiero que siga sufriendo.-Roy siguió contemplándolo, esperando alguna reacción que le delatara.

.-Lo mejor es que no vaya.-los nudillos del chico se apretaron mas al sujetar con fuerza la mezclilla de sus pantalones. Había dolor en su voz.-Pero puedo ir a su oficina a preguntar como se encuentra.- Alphonse levanto la vista al fin, encontrándose con los fríos ojos del general.

.-Como lo desees Alphonse.- le susurro encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque no le gustaba para nada aquella actitud en el chico, si realmente le interesaba su hermano, debía de intentar acercarse a él y no dejarle solo como ahora se disponía a hacerlo.

Roy se levanto del sillón, siendo seguido por el rubio, acercándose a la puerta. Mas antes de abrirla recordó algo que días antes de encontrar a Edward. Riza le preguntara al rubio al no ver un conocido objeto en el cuello de Alphonse.

.-Por cierto Alphonse.- Se giro encontrándose al rubio muy cerca de él.

.-¿Pudiste encontrar el pendiente del flamel que Edward te regalo?.- le dijo Mustang con voz despreocupada.

Los ojos de Roy le vieron con disgusto disimulado, nuevamente se volvía a poner mas que nervioso. Le vio mover su flequillo rubio desacomodándolo, sin mirarle, como si buscara una buena excusa y sobre todo creíble. Finalmente después de un rato, sus ojos grises se clavaron sobre los suyos.

.-No, lo he buscado por todas partes pero no le encuentro.- una mueca de terror se dibujo en su rostro al igual que en sus ojos, al parecer hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de algo.-Seguro que cuando mi hermano sé de cuenta me mata.-

.-No creo que lo haga.-Murmuro Mustang con desgano, haciéndole ver que era demasiado obvio que el fullmetal no lo haría. Sonrió en un intento fingido por tranquilizar a Alphonse que de inmediato le regreso la sonrisa.

.-Si no lo encuentras, podría darte el nombre de una muy buena joyería donde podrían hacerte una replica del mismo. Tu hermano ni cuenta se daría.- le aseguro el militar, acercándose finalmente a la puerta. Tomando con su mano la perilla girándola.

.-¡Ha¡Es una muy buena idea!.-contesto de inmediato el rubio ampliando su sonrisa y al mismo tiempo haciendo brillar sus ojos grises con alegría.

.-Claro, es mi idea.-Siseo orgulloso el general, antes de despedirse del rubio agitando una de sus manos al aire.-Me retiro entonces, hasta luego Alphonse.-

.-Hasta luego general.- escucho que este le decía, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camino despacio por los corredores de las instalaciones dentro del cuartel general. Absorto en sus pensamientos. No había llegado a nada en concluso con esa visita al rubio. Pero aun así, seguiría encabezando la lista de sospechosos. Su actitud y su nerviosismo exagerado, no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo.

Y si Alphonse Elric estaba mintiendo, si que sabia muy bien como guardar las apariencias...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Nadie esta de acuerdo.-

Roy se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del mayor Armstrong. Se giro con lentitud encarándolo, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus labios. Así que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacia.

.-El coronel Archer mas que nadie, pregona ante los altos mandos las malas acciones que esta llevando a cabo.-

Una de sus cejas se elevo molesta. Ni siquiera cuando lo hubieron elevado al grado de general, Archer había dejado de molestarle. Era como si le odiara. Aunque sabia de sobra que no era eso, sino más bien, una profunda y venenosa envidia.

Mas de una vez lo había oído nombrarle tras su espalda... el consentido del Fluher...

Ja! Ni siquiera lo era...

.-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que Archer diga.- musito fastidiado Mustang continuando con la caminata acercándose a su oficina.-Aunque si lo sigue haciendo creo que tendré como general, enfrentarle.-

Armstrong asintió, para después brindarle un saludo marcial al general con la intención de marcharse. Mas las palabras del general hablándole le hicieron desistir de lo mismo.

.-¿Conoce algún mecánico de Automail en ciudad central?.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era mas de medio día, pero no importaba. Después de todo había conseguido lo que quería. Roy paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos obscuros, acomodándolos un poco, antes de tomar el auricular con su mano, marcando con lentitud. Se sentó en su cómoda silla, esperando a que atendieran.

"_¿Sí?_" Escucho que alguien le contestaba y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en sus labios. Murmuro algunas palabras, antes de recargar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

"_¡Claro que sí! Enseguida le comunico_" agradeció con cortesía, esperando que transfirieran la llamada.

Los segundos pasaban y el no hacia mas que preguntarse, él porque su oficina se encontraba mas que vacía, pero suponía en donde deberían de estar sus subordinados. Después de todo Hawkeye era una muy confiable suplente cuando el no estaba y eso le dejaba algo tranquilo.

Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando la línea había entrado al fin. Dejándole escuchar aquella voz conocida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Escucharon como el teléfono sonaba con fuerza, asustándolos, mas rápidamente la joven de castaña cabellera se levanto, apresurándose a contestar. Presiono uno de los botones blancos, al parecer no era una llamada directa sino transferida. La muchacha asintió al escuchar la voz que hablaba por el teléfono, girándose de inmediato hacia donde estaba el rubio.

.-Es para ti.- le dijo la enfermera sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el teléfono.

Ed la miro confuso, mas no dijo nada se limito a tomar aquel aparato. Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos, hasta que colmaron la paciencia de la que llamaba.

"_¿Edward¿Estas ahí?" _Los ojos del chico brillaron al reconocer la voz en la línea.

.-General Mustang.-

"_¿Porque no contestabas?" _

Pregunto el pelinegro molesto en parte por su tardanza, como por el que le hubiese dicho de aquella manera. Justo después de que en la noche le hubiese llamado por su nombre. Escucho una risita tonta y avergonzada del otro lado de la línea. Era Edward quien al parecer estaba muy divertido.

.-Es que no sabia quien era.-Confeso el rubio animado, permitiendo que la enfermera le apartara de su regazo la bandeja de comida que se encontraba casi terminada de no ser por el bote de leche el cual no había sido siquiera probado.

"_Tonto_" Escucho que le decía Roy para luego agregar más tranquilo. "_Alguien ira a verte para reparar tu brazo y pierna_"

.-¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrás?.-murmuró afligido el rubio. Borrando de sus labios la cálida sonrisa que se había formado. Roy noto de inmediato el cambio de animo del rubio y se obligo a decir algo que no estaba muy seguro de cumplir.

"_Haré lo posible por estar ahí_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

Agradezco a todas por sus reviews n.n Y Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo...


	4. Flamel

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me.. **_

_4.- Flamel _

.-Hasta luego entonces.- Lo vio esperando pacientemente a que la comunicación se cortara. Hasta que su mano dejo con suavidad el auricular, descansando colgado. A que se diera cuenta que ella lo veía.

Mas en ningún momento hubo contacto entre sus miradas.

.-Teniente.-saludo en seco sin levantar la vista hacia ella, sino más bien concentrándose en dar una rápida leída a los documentos sobre el escritorio, antes de tomar un bolígrafo, plasmando su firma en el lugar indicado.

Riza camino lentamente alejándose de la puerta oscura por la que había entrado, quedando frente a frente al imponente escritorio del General Mustang. El pelinegro siguió absorto en su trabajo, leyendo lo más rápido que podía y al mismo tiempo firmando. La enorme pila de papeles a su lado, rápidamente disminuía de volumen.

.-Señor.-le llamo con voz severa clavando sus ojos castaños sobre él. Logrando que despegara su vista de los oficios, mirándole fríamente con los mismos.-He desobedecido sus ordenes, le he informado a Alphonse Elric el estado de su hermano.-

Espero pacientemente la ira del general por desobedecerle, mas los ojos oscuros del hombre se serenaron y con un gesto divertido le miro antes de depositar en una pila contraria los últimos escritos firmados. Se levanto despacio, siendo seguido con la mirada por la rubia. Hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

.-Sabia que lo harías.-confeso.-Lo he comprobado incluso antes de que me lo dijeras. Y debo agradecerte por ello, así podré ver antes de tiempo las reacciones del sospechoso.- Riza bufo molesta. Mas aquella reacción a Mustang ni le inmuto. Simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando paciente a que esta terminara de abrirse, puesto que alguien estaba entrando a la oficina.

.-¡General¿Tan pronto se va?.- Havoc le miro pasar a su lado, sujetando en su mano derecha el abrigo negro.

.-Si, debo ir al hospital.- contesto, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí sin observar a ninguno de los dos rubios. Riza enarca una ceja.

¿Al hospital otra vez? Ha claro, iba por Edward.

.-Es un maldito inmaduro que quiere a Edward solo para él.- murmuro bajo la rubia antes de sentarse en una silla mirando con repudio la puerta.

Seguro, porque más se comportaba así con Alphonse. Después de todo ahora podía tener a Edward cerca y más aun ayudado por la falta de recuerdos y su actitud hacia su hermano.

.-Sabes que no es así.- la calmada voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos, lo vio dejar en el escritorio una pila de sobres amarillos, para luego dejarse caer en una silla cerca de ella. Un nuevo cigarrillo rápidamente sustituyo al ya extinto en sus labios.-Aunque lo parezca, el general no tiene esas intenciones.-

.-Sé que quiere ayudarle.- murmuro Hawkeye, tomando entre sus manos uno de aquellos sobres abriéndolo-. Pero sabes que tengo mis dudas... antes al menos quería ayudar a ambos hermanos y no solo a uno.-

.-Tus dudas... seguramente el general pronto las aclarara Riza.- termino Jean, tomando uno de aquellos sobres también, contenían mas datos y pruebas realizadas al fullmetal y en el lugar de su encuentro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Hey no te pongas triste.-la cálida voz de la enfermera le sorprendió de pronto. Con suavidad le quito el auricular de su mano, colgándolo.-Seguro que el general Mustang viene pronto.-Ed no pudo evitar enrojecerse.

Vamos, no se había puesto triste, no, claro que no. Oh bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero se debía a la costumbre de ver a ese hombre en su habitación todos los días y durante muchas horas. Sí, solo por eso.

No era verdad, en realidad extrañaba su compañía, sus platicas sobre sus memorias perdidas...

Aunque...

Roy nunca le mencionaba nada acerca de ambos. Y si lo hacia simplemente se trataba de la fría y cotidiana relación que como superior y subordinado llevaban. Nunca nada mas intimo. Aunque también Ed suponía que era su culpa. Durante todas sus continuas platicas jamás le había preguntado si eran amigos... o tal vez, algo más cercano que eso...

Es mas, Roy solo se empeñaba en relatarle lo que sabia sobre sus amigos, conocidos y de su hermano, de él era de quien más hablaba cuando estaban juntos...

Su hermano...

.-¿Continuábamos con lo que hacíamos?.-le pregunto con una sonrisa la enfermera.

Señalando algunas de las cosas en la nueva bandeja de comida que era depositada una vez mas en su regazo y que contenía bocadillos y fruta que probaban para saber cuales eran las favoritas del rubio.

.-En un momento, primero quisiera que me dijera algo.- murmuro serio el rubio apartando de su lado la bandeja, dejándola a un lado de la cama.

.-Dime.-la mujer tomo la misma depositándola sobre el carrito, donde la había traído. Tomo la silla y se sentó sobre ella, sin borrar de sus labios una cálida sonrisa.

.-El chico, el que estaba aquí cuando desperté hace días atrás, decía ser mi hermano.- Ed miro como la mujer lo pensaba un poco, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios golpeándolos suavemente, como si con ello se concentrara.

.-Si, lo es.- Dijo la mujer después de un rato.-Tu hermano menor Alphonse Elric.. Aunque no ha vuelto desde entonces, pero seguro que pronto vendrá.-la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer volvió a ensancharse, tratando de despreocupar al rubio.

.-Entiendo.-murmuro un no muy convencido Ed, quien alejaba sus ojos de la mujer para posarlos en la ventana frente a él.

.-Ed¿Qué pasa?.-la enfermera lo vio encogerse en la cama, hasta recostarse en la misma cubriéndose con la sabana.-¿Estas cansado?.-

.-Si... me podría dejar solo.- susurro quedo el rubio dándole la espalda a la mujer.

.-Claro.-acepto la enfermera levantándose y tirando del carrito sin hacer mucho ruido hasta salir de la habitación dejando solo al rubio.

Mas el rubio no se durmió, simplemente se quedo ahí, oculto entre las sabanas, recordando tras sus párpados los rasgos finos del rubio que decía ser su hermano, así mismo reviviendo el terrible miedo que por su causa profesaba y que le dolía el no recordar él porque lo sentía.

Solo esperaba que llegara Roy...

En cuanto lo viera entrando por la puerta, finalmente sobre su pasado le preguntaría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Considere los honorarios mas que pagados.-le dijo a aquel hombre, de algunos años mayor que él. La grisácea barba se movió acentuando la sonrisa ladina de este.

.-Un día completo, mas gastos extra por falta de cita, transportación, alimentos y... -

Roy escucho sus palabras con calma, sin poder evitar que en sus ojos se notara el desagrado por el hombre. Le vio acomodarse el pesado bolso sobre un hombro, para tener libertad de contar con todos sus dedos los cobros que se le harían.

.-Usted haga su trabajo y envíe la nota de cobro.-Termino de decirle fastidiado Mustang. Le pagaría una suma exagerada por sus servicios y aun así ansiaba sacar mas provecho de la situación. No volvería a llamarle cuando necesitara de sus servicios.

A quien quería engañar, lo haría...

Después de todo era mucho mejor que traer a la niñita de Rizenbul...

No es que fuese una molestia hacerlo. La chica era quien había hecho aquellos implantes para Edward y por lo cual era la única ingeniera confiable para que les reparara, pero dudaba mucho que entendiera lo delicado de la situación. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento cometería alguna imprudencia, tanto con Alphonse o con Edward y echaría a perder sus planes.

Si, definitivamente aquella había sido una buena decisión.

Apresuro un poco mas sus pasos, dando un rápido giro en uno de los pasillos, alejándose de las palabras de aquel sujeto, que solo lo fastidiaba con la misma cantaleta. Se detuvo frente a la puerta tocando tres veces, antes de girar la perilla y entrar. Encontrando al rubio recostado, dándole la espalda y seguramente dormido.

.-¿Llegamos en mal momento general?.- Ed desconoció aquella voz extraña, pero al escuchar la mención de aquella palabra que inmediatamente la ligaba con Mustang, se giro para después quedar sentado sobre la cama.

.-Para nada, esta despierto.- siseo firme el militar, entrando primero a la habitación siendo seguido por el hombre, quien dejo caer rudamente al suelo el maletín que llevaba al hombro.

Ed lo miro curioso, antes de que este se encogiera en sí mismo quedando en cuclillas, sacando herramientas, cables y algunos implementos mas dejándolos a un lado suyo o bien, en las pequeñas y múltiples bolsas en sus ropas.

.-Él es quién reparara tus partes de automail Edward.-le dijo Roy mirando al rubio, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Sin despegar los ojos del hombre, arqueo una ceja, el fullmetal estaba demasiado silencioso ese día.

No le dio mucha importancia y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a una de las esquinas de la habitación deteniéndose frente a un perchero, quitándose la gorra y el abrigo negro, colocándolos en el mismo, miro sus guantes blancos totalmente húmedos por la nieve que afuera aun caía. Soltó un bufido molesto, antes de quitárselos y guardarlos dentro de una de las bolsas del abrigo.

.-Tranquilo amiguito, solo quiero revisar las piezas.-

Escucho a aquel hombre decir aquello, girándose de inmediato para ver como Ed lo amenazaba con su brazo e intentaba alejarse de él. El hombre lo miraba cuestionándose él por que la actitud del rubio, mientras se rascaba la barbilla con una de las puntas de la llave inglesa. Roy se acerco una vez mas hasta el fullmetal, dándose cuenta del temor que reflejaban sus pupilas doradas.

Ya comprendía...

Edward no confiaba en aquel sujeto. Aunque a decir verdad no confiaba en todas las nuevas personas que conocía. A excepción de la enfermera, su doctor y a él mismo.

.-Deja que te revise Edward.- el mencionado lo miro, para después posar sus ojos en el hombre y de mala gana acepto, acercando su brazo a este.

.-Puede doler, así que no vayas a golpearme.-le advirtió el hombre, sacando desarmadores y pinzas. Los tornillos y uniones con rapidez fueron abiertos, dejando ante los ojos del ingeniero automail la constitución del brazo del fullmetal.

Pero no solo él lo veía, los dorados ojos del joven también lo hacían, estudiándolo, memorizando lo que dentro de aquel brazo había.

.-Una capa muy rustica de metal, pero un complicado sistema de cableado a dentro. No sé si podré arreglarlo yo, pero seguro que puedo. Aunque general.- los ojos de Mustang dejaron de ver a Edward para posarse sobre el hombre de la barba.-Le cobrare mas cara la reparación.-

.-Lo que sea, solo arréglalo.-siseo hastiado Mustang, yendo a sentarse a uno de los sillones de espera en la habitación. Cerro los ojos un momento, echando hacia atrás sus brazos sobre el espaldo de este, sintiéndose más cómodo.

El suave sonido de las herramientas moviéndose era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la habitación, aparte de sus respiraciones y los quejidos cortados y débiles del rubio.

Un momento, había pensado que escuchaba los lamentos de rubio. Abrió los ojos encontrándose el rostro de Ed contraído en una mueca de intenso dolor, sus labios mordiéndose con fuerza evitando soltar gemidos de molestia y su mano izquierda sujetando con violencia la sabana como descarga de su pena.

Se levanto, acercándose hasta la cama, subiéndose arriba de la misma, inconscientemente una de sus manos se coló hasta su bolsillo, sacando del mismo un suave pañuelo blanco, que no tardo en recorrer el contorno del rostro de rubio, intentando alejar del mismo las gotitas de sudor que le recorrían. Vio como los ojos de Ed se entreabrían mirándole suplicante.

.-Pronto pasara Ed, pronto.- le aseguro, volviendo a mover su mano por su rostro, enjuagándole el sudor.

El ingeniero de automail deseaba ver lo que sus oídos escuchaban, pero no podía hacerlo, una leve distracción y las pincillas que estaba utilizando para mover los cables los romperían con facilidad. Ya que en lugar de solo reparar el automail, si llegaba romper esos cables, tendría que hacer otro, aunque para ser sinceros la idea no le desagradaba del todo. Podría cobrar mas, aunque algo le decía que atentaría contra su seguridad al comunicárselo a Mustang.

Frunció las cejas cuando la pinza choco con algo entre el cableado y una de las uniones que permitían el funcionamiento del automail. Movió fuertemente las pinzas abriéndolas entre el cableado, escucho como el chico gritaba, pero era necesario sacar aquel fragmento de metal que estaba incrustado.

.-Me duele Roy, me duele.-Roy sintió al rubio aferrarse contra su brazo con su mano, para luego no solo sentir la mano izquierda sino también la derecha sobre el mismo.

Ed parpadeo al sentirlo también, de aquel intenso dolor, solamente una leve sensación de cosquilleo y molestia le quedaba en las uniones nerviosas de su brazo de metal. Se alejo del militar para mover a voluntad su brazo, abriendo y cerrando el puño, con ojos brillantes. Roy lo vio también, antes de posar su mirada sobre el ingeniero. Miro como este sostenía entre las pinzas un pedazo de algo plateado.

.-General, todo en si estaba bien, lo único que impedía su funcionamiento era esto.-siseo tranquilo, depositando sobre la mano de este aquel trozo de metal. Para después girarse hacia el rubio mencionándole que ahora le tocaba a su pierna derecha ser revisada.

Ni Edward ni el hombre vieron como el semblante de Mustang se ensombrecía lleno de furia al reconocer aquel pedazo incompleto de un pendiente. El pedazo inferior del colgante, donde se apreciaba la cola de lo que parecía una serpiente, enredada sobre la punta final de una cruz en forma de flecha. Para ser exactos, era el colgante del flamel, el que Alphonse hasta días antes de lo sucedido, llevara en el cuello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-Pero señor, esta seguro de ello.- ignorando el exagerado sentido de urgencia por una respuesta para el coronel Archer. Bebió de su taza de té, deleitándose con el exquisito aroma y sabor del mismo. Desesperando a un mas a su subordinado.

Dio otro sorbo, sonriéndole por sobre la taza al coronel que no se había atrevido a tocar la suya. Pudo ver el gesto de desagrado del mismo y simplemente continuó bebiendo mas pausadamente. Mas de improviso dejo la taza sobre la mesa y encaro a su seguidor.

.-Seguro, la única obligación del general Mustang es no descuidar su trabajo principal y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Dejare que siga haciendo lo que quiera.- concluyo sus palabras dibujando en sus labios una divertida sonrisa, sin malicia ni engaño.

.-Pero... Fluher.- el coronel Archer trato de convencerle una vez más. No estaba bien que un general como Mustang realizara investigaciones y movilizaciones como aquellas que simplemente le pertenecían a oficiales menores de la policía.

No se veía nada bien para el soberbio y prestigiado ejercito que ellos comandaban.

.-Dejaremos que siga como hasta ahora.- volvió a decir King Bradley clavando su oscuro ojo sobre él con firmeza.-No puedes negarte Archer, después de todo tu hiciste algo parecido cuando tu alquimista favorito estuvo en problemas.-

.-Era diferente.-trato de excusarse al recordar el incidente con el alquimista carmesí.

.-Lo mismo y es lo ultimo que diré coronel.- sentencio severo el Fluher, para después sonreír, volviendo a sujetar su taza.

.-Como diga señor.- se apresuro a decir el coronel Frank Archer, levantándose y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, antes de despedirse con un saludo marcial, para dirigirse después a la salida.

King Bradley volvió a degustar el té con parsimonia, dejando que el aroma y el sabor nublaran sus sentidos. Era lo mejor y lo sabia. Un perro contento y cebado, era mucho mejor que uno furioso y resentido. Ya que solo los primeros serian los más fieles cuando una guerra ocurriera.

Y tanto Archer como Mustang estarían en deuda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Escucho como los hielos de su bebida crujieron, logrando que sé produciera la ilusión óptica de que el vaso una vez mas estuviera lleno, cuando la realidad era otra. Lo tomo entre sus dedos, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de whisky, manteniéndolo en su garganta antes de pasarlo por la misma. Dejándose inundar por el fuerte sabor del mismo.

La garganta ardía, pero el escozor que le producía no alejaba de su mente los pensamientos caóticos que la atormentaban. Frustrado nuevamente volvió a dejar el vaso de whisky en el escritorio. Fijando una vez mas sus ojos en el flamel incompleto que sobre unos papeles se encontraban.

En una hoja en blanco brillaba, reflejando en su superficie plateada la pálida luz de luna. El flamel incompleto que solo mostraba las tres cuartas partes de la cruz y la serpiente completa que se enroscaba en la misma. Finamente tallada, mostrando los perfectos relieves de las escamas de la serpiente como de la cruz misma.

Había sido partido en tres, dos de las partes se habían encontrado en la pierna y brazo del fullmetal y solo faltaba una de ellas, donde llevaba la corona y alas y de las cuales era sujeta por una cadena de plata, del mismo material que el pendiente.

Desvió sus ojos del mismo, dirigiéndolos a una pizarra próxima a su escritorio, donde con caligrafía clara y legible se encontraban las pruebas y presuntos sospechosos que, sus subordinados en conjunto con él, en la investigación llevaban. Pudo ver como el nombre de Alphonse Elric estaba ahí, sin nada en su contra, mas que la reacción de Edward y sus propias suposiciones.

Pero ahora podía agregar el Flamel incompleto que había encontrado en las partes mecánicas de Edward.

Sin quererlo sus ojos se desviaron a una de las fotografías que se encontraban en su escritorio. Ahí, en medio de todas las demás donde él salía con todos sus subordinados, se encontraba una, donde solo los dos hermanos Elrics aparecían. Edward como siempre, portando aquella sonrisa altanera y Alphonse a su lado mirando a su hermano avergonzado, pues este le había puesto una de sus manos en la cabeza, intentando que se viera más pequeño de lo que en realidad era.

En aquella foto podía apreciarse en cariño y confianza ciega que ambos hermanos mutuamente se proferían. Nadie creería jamás que pudieran dañarse entre sí. Que pudiera alguno de los dos tener sentimientos oscuros y represivos contra el otro. Por ello era fácil de engañar a la percepción de las personas. Incluso hasta entre ellos mismos.

Roy lo sabia, en casos como este, solo podía confiar en su instinto...

Y este señalaba al hermano de Edward como responsable de lo sucedido...

Pero hasta el mismo deseaba equivocarse, que todo fuese una mentira, que alguien estuviera inculpando a Alphonse. Lo prefería.

Tomo nuevamente su trago, terminándose toda la bebida alcohólica del mismo.

Quería equivocarse...

Sus ojos se desviaron de la fotografía para fijarse en otra, una donde solo salía él y su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron dolorosamente. Si tan solo Maes estuviera vivo, no tendría que lidiar con aquello el solo. Maes lo hubiese escuchado, aconsejado y ayudado.

Como siempre lo hacia...

Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de su compañía...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Acababa de llegar de la calle y apenas y había entrado a su departamento cuando el fuerte sonido del teléfono le tomo por sorpresa, eran contadas las personas que sabían su número y que esporádicamente le hablaban, muy esporádicamente. Dejo la bolsa que había traído con víveres descuidadamente en un sillón, antes de acercarse al aparato, tomando prudentemente el auricular en su mano.

.-Diga.- murmuro seco, sonriendo después al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Habían pasado muchos días desde la ultima vez que se habían visto. Se había mantenido alejado de la ciudad y también no se había comunicado con él por si las dudas. Podrían estarlo vigilando, después de todo alguien podría sospechar del chico que le hablaba.

.-Hey, pensaba hacerme cargo de todo, pero no pude terminar de hacerlo, había militares buscándole, no me quedo mas que hacer lo que hice.- había molestia en sus palabras y descuidadamente paso su mano por sus cabellos cortos, despeinándolos.

.-Iba a matarle.-Gruño cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea le volvió a reclamar por no haberlo hecho.

.-Ya te dije iba a hacerlo pero me interrumpieron esos malditos militares, por fortuna no me vieron.-

Un largo silencio se dejo escuchar en el teléfono, antes de que volviese a oírse la divertida voz del otro. Dejo escapar una sonora carcajada de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que enredaba el ondulado cable del teléfono en sus dedos.

.-Es mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero aun así, si nos da problemas, terminare con lo que inicie.- siseo confiado y divertido, contagiando aun más al otro en la línea.

.-No te preocupes Al, que a mi no me pasa nada.- se obligo a asegurarle al escuchar el temor en sus palabras.-Pero a Edward sí-

Otro breve silencio. Que fue interrumpido por una pregunta débil. Rodó los ojos hastiado, era demasiado obvio lo que ese joven tenia que hacer. Después de todo fingir le había resultado tan natural por tantos años. Dejo que siguiera diciéndole sus dudas y hasta que hubo terminado volvió a tomar el hilo de la conversación.

.-Tu solo como hasta ahora.-había diversión en sus palabras.-Sigue guardando las apariencias ante todos.- escucho como el otro murmuraba que no era nada difícil hacerlo. Volvió a girar los ojos.

Claro, era demasiado fácil para él.

.-Bien, mañana iré a verte, espérame.- Termino con dulzura en su voz, colgado lentamente el auricular.

La sonrisa en sus labios se acrecentó. Y de un solo movimiento se levanto de la silla en la que se había sentado, tomando la bolsa con víveres entre sus largos dedos blancos. Paso cerca del espejo gigante que estaba a un lado de la puerta que daba a la pequeña cocina de su departamento.

Se detuvo un momento viéndose por el mismo, acomodando sus cabellos rubios con sus dedos. Sus brillantes ojos verde claro se reflejaron sobre la luna plateada del espejo. Adoraba ver su rostro perfecto, angelical, casi con las facciones de un niño, en un cuerpo adulto. Dejo de pensar en sí mismo, recordando lo sucedido noches atrás.

Un brillo lascivo adorno su mirada.

Al parecer pagar el precio por sus pequeñas travesuras no estaba demasiado cerca.

El Elric sin memoria no podría reconocerlo para vengarse.

Y en cuanto a huellas y pistas había sido sumamente cauteloso en no dejar ninguna que le delatara. Así que los militares, si es que estaban buscándole, jamás le encontrarían.

No cabía duda que todo había sido perfecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.-¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunto tranquilo Roy mirando como Ed despertaba, algunas horas después, luego de haber caído dormido por la fatiga y esfuerzo que había sufrido al ser revisado de sus partes de metal.

.-Algo extraño de mi brazo y de mi pierna, pero al menos ya puedo moverles.-susurro quedo Ed, medio levantándose de la cama. Sus ojos se esforzaban en ver entre las penumbras al pelinegro que sabia, se encontraba frente a él mirándole, sentado en el sofá.

Ed lo escucho levantarse, acercándose con lentitud hacia él. Finalmente lo vio, sin la chaqueta azul del uniforme puesta, luciendo frente a sus ojos la blanca camisa, desabrochada dos botones desde el cuello. Vio como tomaba la silla acercándola a la cama para después sentarse en la misma. Sin dejar de mirarle, aunque no a los ojos sino a su brazo de metal.

.-El doctor ha dicho que estas dado de alta.- murmuro Roy, pasando sus dedos por su flequillo oscuro alejándolo un poco de su cara.-Y ahora que ya puedes moverte con facilidad, tu decidirás a donde iras.-

Ed desvió su mirada de Roy, podría irse, eso le alegraba, no soportaba estar por mas tiempo confinado en esa habitación. Pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabia a donde ir.

.-Aunque.-La fuerte voz de Roy le saco de sus pensamientos.-Supongo que querrás regresar a los dormitorios de los alquimistas estatales, después de todo ahí vivías junto a tu hermano, así que...-

.-¿Podría ir contigo?.-Pregunto el rubio con timidez, esperando y el mayor no le diera una respuesta negativa. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle mas sobre su hermano y ahora el que le dijera que podía volver al lado del mismo le incomodaba.

Roy se había convertido en la única persona cercana en la que confiaba y creía. Su hermano en cambio, ni siquiera se había atrevido a volver a pisar la habitación en la que estaba. Y además estaba ese sentimiento de miedo y angustia que sentía con tan solo recordar su cara y palabras.

Aun no se sentía con fuerza para ir a su lado. Aunque tampoco, deseaba abusar de la amabilidad del militar. Iba a negarse a aquella petición él mismo, mas la voz de Mustang se lo interrumpió.

.-Si así lo quieres, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas Edward.- Roy desvió la mirada a la ventana que ahora se encontraba abierta.-Y cuando quieras volver con tu hermano, podrás hacerlo sin problemas.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...


	5. Manteniendole Vigilado

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría: **AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me..**_

_5.- Manteniéndole vigilado_

Una pequeña bolsa de plástico con algo plateado dentro. A simple vista era eso lo que sus ojos azules observaban, la tomo entre sus dedos contemplándole con cuidado. Notando la pequeña inscripción en la banda blanca adherida a la bolsa. La legible y clara letra del general escrita en la misma.

"_Prueba 13.- Pedazo de plata, proveniente de pendiente flamel, perteneciente en supuesto del presunto sospechoso Alphonse Elric. Encontrado en el brazo izquierdo metálico del alquimista de acero."_

Havoc palpo con sus yemas el mismo, por sobre la bolsa plástica, sintiendo la fina textura del relieve en el pedazo del colgante. La llevo hasta sus ojos, escrutándola con los mismos, buscando algo que si le encontraba le daría veracidad a aquel objeto, pues solo así se comprobaría que era verdaderamente de Alphonse. Al menos el sabia de aquello y si lo encontraba entonces. Havoc entrecerró su mirada azul... podía comprobar la autenticidad del mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ahí estaba, simulando ser parte de las escamas de la serpiente en el flamel, una inscripción reducida pero clara de una frase en el mismo. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Esperaba que sus ojos le engañaran, pero al volver a ver ahí estaba.

No había duda, aquel pedazo de pendiente era el que en alguna ocasión había portado Alphonse en el pecho. Lo era, en verdad lo era. Recordaba que en una ocasión le había pedido el pendiente al rubio, para observarlo detenidamente puesto le había llamado la atención. Notando aquella frase que, ni siquiera el joven Elric había notado en el flamel.

Alejo el cigarrillo de sus labios, apagándolo molesto contra el cenicero a un lado suyo, antes de arrojar con fuerza la bolsita de plástico contra la ruda madera del escritorio alejándolo de él y mirándole con rencor en sus pupilas azules.

Minutos después una de sus manos hurgó dentro de sus bolsillos, buscando la arrugada cajetilla de cigarros que por lo menos, aun debía de conservar uno o dos cigarrillos. Finalmente la encontró alegrándose al comprobar que aun tenia uno de aquellos y al mismo tiempo maldijo al ser el ultimo.

Su otra mano tenia listo ya la cajita de fósforos, solo dejo el cigarrillo en sus labios y encendió uno de los fósforos llevándolo al cigarro, aspirando con suavidad encendiéndolo. El grisáceo humo inundo sus pulmones.

El general tenia razón... como siempre...

Giro el rostro al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta, sonriendo con el cigarro en la boca al entrar Farman y Flury saludándolo con una mano seguidos del general. Breda y Hawkeye, desde temprano se habían marchado, siguiendo las instrucciones del general, para recoger las ultimas pruebas que se habían hecho y al mismo tiempo para confirmar la ubicación que habían logrado descifrar, del ultimo lugar al que el fullmetal se había dirigido justo antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Aún no llega Alphonse? — pregunto Mustang al notar que solamente el rubio se encontraba en la oficina.

Havoc vio como el general se dirigía hasta él, quedando de pie al frente suyo esperando su respuesta. Se le notaba tranquilo, mas levemente podía notarse el brillo de cansancio y aburrimiento en su mirada. Al parecer la junta matutinal con los demás generales y el Fluher no había sido tan divertida. Bueno, en pocas ocasiones lo era.

— No — Havoc se encogió de los hombros — Igual que en los últimos tres días, ni una sola vez —

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo, era la misma respuesta de siempre. Farman y Flury observaron como el general se acercaba al perchero, tomando del mismo su abrigo negro y gorra.

— Cuando llegue Hawkeye y tenga algún resultado relevante, avísenme — siseo firme el general, dejando el abrigo contra sus hombros, con una de sus manos peino los rebeldes cabellos negros hacia atrás antes de colocarse la gorra encima.

— General¿Se va? —

— Sí — Le contesto a Flury.-Iré a ver a Alphonse, al hospital y de ahí a casa.-Jean Havoc se levanto de su silla.

— ¿Puedo acompañarle? Hace mucho que no veo a ambos hermanos y me gustaría saludarles —

Roy observo al rubio pensativo, dudaba mucho que Havoc cometiera alguna imprudencia con los hermanos. Acepto finalmente, después de todo no estaría mal que los acompañara, además manejaría el coche en lugar de Riza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Comenzó a gemir con fuerza, adoraba que le tocara de aquella manera mientras le decía una y otra vez palabras sucias al oído. Los botones de su camisa comenzaron a ser desabrochados y sus manos dejaron de acariciar su espalda para dirigirse a los cabellos del otro. Tan cortos y rubios, pero de un tono mas brillante y claro que el suyo.

Sus ojos grises brillaron lascivos al encontrarse con la verdosa mirada del otro, nublado por completo en la lujuria. Provocada solamente por él. Era excitante, demasiado, que si continuaba mirándole de aquella forma, estaba seguro de terminar mucho antes de que le arrancara los pantalones como siempre lo hacia.

— Hei... — No termino de decir aquello cuando su boca cubrió la suya obligándole a corresponder al demandante beso que este le imponía.

Se escucharon algunos golpes suaves y educados sobre la puerta. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a los mismos, no abrirían y el fastidioso se cansaría de esperar a que abrieran. O al menos era lo que ambos rubios creían. Pero aun entre besos podían escuchar los golpes, repitiéndose sin cesar.

— No te atrevas a levantarte — gruño contra el oído de Al el rubio, antes de volver a atacar a suaves mordiscos su cuello, haciéndolo estremecerse. Gimió sin poder contenerse. Oh! Claro que no abriría.

_.Tal vez no se encuentre General._

Aquella voz, Al de inmediato la reconoció, abriendo los ojos asustado, intentando quitarse al otro de encima de él. El que había hablado era el teniente Havoc y Mustang debía de ser el general del que hablaba. Demonios tenia miedo, casi podía sentir los penetrantes ojos del pelinegro mirándolo, por sobre las pesadas puertas que lo mantenían alejado de su escrutadora mirada.

Al miro al rubio suplicante, rogando el que se escondiera en su habitación, aceptando este a regañadientes aquello, permitiéndole a Alphonse tranquilizarse un poco y componer sus arrugadas ropas. Se calzo las blancas pantuflas y se acomodo sus cabellos pasando sus dedos por los rebeldes mechones cortos.

— Ah! Discúlpeme! — Fue lo que ambos militares escucharon al abrirse la puerta, dejando ante sus ojos al menor de los Elrics quien mostró una enorme sorpresa al encontrarlos afuera.

— General! Teniente! — Alphonse se hizo a un lado, invitándoles a pasar al pequeño y modesto departamento en el que vivía — Me da gusto verles —

Roy le agradeció y saludo también entrando despacio, mas Havoc no lo hizo, simplemente escudriño con la mirada al pequeño rubio, notando la respiración acelerada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, así como las ropas arrugadas y poco compuestas que llevaba puestas. Mas al toparse con su mirada gris solo sonrió pidiéndole con la misma que entrara y que el cerraría la puerta.

Al despacio lo hizo notando como el general ya se encontraba instalado en el mismo sillón que hubiese ocupado la ocasión anterior, cuando le había visitado. El rubio tomo asiento también viendo como Havoc se detenía tomando una silla cercana, sentándose en la misma. Los oscuros ojos del militar le observaban pero Al no pudo notar emoción alguna en los mismos.

— Disculpa el venir sin avisar Alphonse. Estuvimos intentando localizarte durante todo él día —

Alphonse pestaño varias veces al escuchar la justificación del de la milicia, era verdad, lo habían estado buscándole, incluso el teléfono había estado sonando durante varias horas pero jamás había contestado el mismo. Estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas mucho mas interesantes.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mas, pero al mismo tiempo una gran inseguridad le asalto de pronto. ¿Qué excusa creíble le daría?. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación. Tenia que hacerlo bien, o todo se descubriría por su excesivo nerviosismo. Los ojos azules del teniente notaron todas y cada una de las expresiones del chico, tal y como el general lo hacia.

— Los gastos de la casa — dijo de pronto — Son algo difíciles de solventar sin mi hermano —

Roy sonrió comprensivo ante la respuesta. Pero todo era mas que fingido. Por favor, lo que el fullmetal ganaba era mas que suficiente para solucionar los gastos de una familia numerosa. Además aunque Edward no se encontrara laborando en aquellos momentos, su sueldo seguía llegando al menor de los hermanos, por ordenes del mismo Mustang.

— Comprendo — murmuro tranquilo el pelinegro — Solo venia a informarte de Edward —

— Mi hermano — Roy pudo notar un leve brillo de alegría en los ojos del rubio — ¿Cómo se encuentra? —

— Mucho mejor Alphonse — Mustang desvió la mirada del rubio, al escuchar un pequeño ruido cerca, mas no le dio importancia, sabia que Havoc también hacia lo mismo.-El medico le dará de alta en algunas horas.-

— ¿En verdad? — Havoc dejo de observar la puerta entreabierta al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Sorpresa mezclada con desilusión. Parecía como si la idea no le agradara en lo mas mínimo.

— Así es y justo de ello deseo hablarte, Edward no quiere regresar aquí, me ha pedido que le lleve a mi casa **— **

Roy espero paciente la respuesta del rubio. Para ser sincero esperaba toda una escena. Esperaba que el pequeño rubio le reclamara y pregonara solamente que su hermano debía de volver con él. Nunca espero esa sonrisa tan comprensiva y abnegada que ahora mostraba.

— Si es lo que mi hermano quiere, esta bien para mí **— **Havoc aspiro profundo el humo de su cigarrillo, llenando sus pulmones del mismo.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto la actitud de Alphonse. Pero no era lo único que le molestaba, sino también, la sutil sonrisa de satisfacción que en sus delgados labios portaba. Se alegraba, sí, pero de no tener una vez mas a su hermano en casa.

Y hasta ahora que lo veía por él mismo. Comprendía y era justificada la actitud del general hacia Alphonse.

— ¿Podrías facilitarme algo de su ropa?** — **pidió el general, levantándose finalmente del sillón.

Haciendo que Al y Jean se levantaran también. Miro como el menor de los Elrics asentía con fuerza, antes de dirigirse a una de las habitaciones, que seguramente era la de Ed.

Mustang desvió los ojos hacia su subordinado, notando la mueca de desagrado que este le enviaba al Elric. Parecía como si finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Escucho el leve rechinido de una puerta, la misma que minutos antes Al hubiera visto con el rabillo del ojo. La vio cerrarse despacio, entrecerrando los ojos, alguien mas estaba acompañando al rubio.

— Tendremos que mantenerle vigilado señor **— **escuchó el claro murmullo que Havoc le susurraba.

Asintiendo al mismo antes de plasmar una despreocupada sonrisa en sus labios. Alphonse regresaba llevando consigo una mediana maleta. Esta le fue tendida al general, pero fue el teniente quien la sujeto en su mano.

— Gracias Alphonse y como sabes, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para cuando desees visitar a tu hermano **—**

— Al contrario general, gracias por hacerse cargo de él **—**

Alphonse sonrío correspondiendo a la sonrisa amable que le brindaba el pelinegro. Notando con sus pupilas grises el semblante serio de Havoc, aunque no le preocupo en lo mas mínimo. Les acompaño hasta la puerta, despidiéndose animado de ambos, mandándole con cariño sus saludos a Edward. Al suspiro aliviado después de cerrar la puerta y sonrío con ternura al sentir unos brazos apropiándose posesivamente de su cintura y unos cálidos labios besando su cuello.

— Odio a ese maldito militar**— **le susurro suavemente **— **El bastardo sospecha.- Al, sonrió girándose y colocando sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

— Alphonse Heidrich, no estarás celoso ¿verdad?** — **el otro rubio gruño antes de levantar una de sus manos dándole un dulce coscorrón en la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no tonto **— **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jalo con fuerza la camisa pasándola por la cabeza. Era de suave tela celeste, tan fina y delicada, hecha completamente de lana muy abrigadora. Termino de vestirse, dejando sin abrochar una ligera chaqueta oscura. Miro hacia sus pies, notando los enormes pliegues que los pantalones de mezclilla hacían.

Era su imaginación... o se sentía mas pequeño que de costumbre...

Miro una vez mas los pantalones.

Era su imaginación. Esa era la exagerada campana de la mezclilla.

Cerro la maleta, acomodando por ultimo las sabanas de la que en aquellos días había sido su cama. Finalmente se iría del hospital. No pudo mas que suspirar alegre, no deseaba permanecer un día mas en aquel lugar. Confinado a las cuatro paredes blancas y sin vida. Al menos debía agradecer que la graciosa enfermera le había hecho compañía.

Al menos hasta que Roy estaba ahí...

Era agradable estar con él. Debía aceptarlo, aunque no entablaban conversación mas allá de sus recuerdos y era mas el pelinegro el que hablaba. El guardaba silencio escuchando lo que era o había sido su vida. Por alguna razón la sentía tan ajena a él.

E incluso en ocasiones llagaba a pensar que el mismo Roy no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

Un suave golpe se escucho en la puerta, sonrió y con suavidad concedió el paso. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver que no era quien esperaba sino ese hombre. El desconocido ese que quería hacerse pasar por un gran amigo suyo.

¿Cómo había dicho Roy que se llamaba?

Ah si, el teniente Jean Havoc.

— ¿Estas listo? —

Sus ojos dorados respondieron la pregunta hecha por el militar. Exactamente no sabia porque, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto el sujeto. Tomo la valija en sus manos acercándose a la puerta. Paseando sus ojos por el pasillo sin encontrarse al general por ningún lado.

¿a dónde se habría ido?

— ¿Buscas al general? — Pregunto de pronto Havoc — Esta arreglando algo de papelería, ya sabes tramites y eso —

Había estado interesado en saberlo, pero por mas que deseara saberlo no se lo hubiese preguntado. Y se lo hizo saber con un gesto aburrido, sentándose en una de las bancas próximas del pasillo, dejando la maleta a un lado. De reojo miro al teniente, notando su cabello húmedo. Al parecer afuera continuaba el mal clima y la nieve en lo absoluto se había detenido.

Miro sus ropas una vez mas. Esperaba que fuesen suficientes para el mal clima.

— General se había tardado —

Ed vio como el pelinegro se acercaba hasta ellos y también como ambos adultos entablaban una conversación. No le agrado en lo absoluto. Nunca antes Roy había ido con alguien mas al hospital. Tampoco entablaba conversaciones tan animadas, ni siquiera con la enfermera que le cuidaba. Con nadie hablaba así a excepción de él.

Y ese hombre además era uno de sus subordinados, lo cual le decía que trabajaba en la misma oficina que Roy.

No pudo mas que mirar al rubio con enfado y disgusto. Roy le estaba ignorando y por su culpa. A él había venido a ver. A él era a quien se iban a llevar para su casa. Y ahora que se daba cuenta Roy ya no estaba al lado del teniente.

Un sonrojo evidente se hizo notorio en sus mejillas al verso sentado a su lado. Pasándole por los hombros un pesado abrigo negro. La temperatura en su cuerpo drásticamente subió, mas aun cuando vio la sonrisa que el pelinegro le dedicaba al cerrar el zipper del abrigo.

Ed bajo el rostro completamente rojo. Era extraño, pero nunca al estar así de cerca junto al general se había sentido de aquella manera. Tembló cuando sintió los dedos del pelinegro levantando su barbilla. Pasando por su cuello una agradable bufanda blanca.

— Y usa también esto — susurro el pelinegro colocándole un par de guantes en las manos del rubio.

— No querrás enfermarte y volver otra vez aquí — sonrió una vez mas viendo como Ed asentía y sonreía también, aun con un suave rosado en ambas mejillas.

— Bien es hora de irnos —

Roy se puso de pie, empezando a caminar, Ed desvió los ojos al rubio quien ahora tomaba entre sus manos la valija de su ropa. Lo vio comenzando a caminar en dirección al militar y no dudo en levantarse también apresurando el paso y quedando a un lado suyo.

El pelinegro le sonrío siguiendo con la mirad hacia el frente. El fullmetal dejo entonces de observar a Roy para desviar sus ojos por un segundo a Havoc. Le sonrió y lucho contra las ganas de sacarle la lengua al teniente, por alguna razón desconocida.

No dudo en sujetar una de las manos de Roy entre la suyas. Tomándolo por sorpresa, pero sin deshacerse de esa mano intrusa. Pues Roy no creía que estuviese mal aquello.

Al menos así le parecía.

Jean se detuvo en seco...

Esa mirada en el fullmetal...

Estaba llena de celos...

No podía ser...

¿El fullmetal estaba celoso de él?

Definitivamente lo había visto todo. Quiso reír pero lo encontró inconveniente. Mas que nada porque sus dos superiores aun estaban cerca. Decidió concentrarse en alcanzarlos, después de todo era él quien debía manejar el coche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

Notas del quinto capitulo: Uff... Lo termine! Es una victoria, como sufrí haciéndolo! Y si que sufrí pues lo tuve que hacer mas de tres veces T.T Pues lo había escrito en una servilleta en el bar (Si, las ideas me llegan en lugares extraños xD) pero llegando a casa las servilletas se revolvieron entre papeles y al final solo pude salvar las primeras dos hojas del fic T.T, todo lo demás lo tuve que escribir otra vez y lo malo era que no recordaba lo que había escrito y mas aun no me gustaba como quedaba xD. En fin, espero les haya agradado el capitulo. Y recuerden, es AU, AU xD

Review please! Me lo merezco T.T


	6. Extraña Compañia

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

_6.- Extraña Cercanía_

Había puesto sus manos sobre el cristal de la ventanilla y poco faltaba para que su rostro lo estuviera también. Y es que no podía evitarlo, el espectáculo era maravilloso. La nieve cayendo tan lentamente sobre todo, cubriéndolo de un blanco uniforme.

Las pequeñas callecillas que el coche recorría, estaban llenas de vida. Las diminutas aceras atestadas de personas alegres que en parejas o multitudes caminaban despacio deteniéndose una que otra vez en los llamativos aparadores.

No le faltaban ganas para bajarse del auto y acompañarlas, después de todo no se lastimaría, era poco decir que iban a vuelta de rueda. Exageradamente lento. Y eso le agradaba ya que de esa manera podía apreciar la vida en la ciudad.

Paso su mano por el vidrio, limpiándolo del vapor con la tela del guante. La visión de las calles y de la gente seguían ahí, pero a pesar de ser tan atrayente, comenzaba a fastidiarle. Ed desvió la mirada de la ventanilla girando los ojos de hastío al notar que ambos adultos continuaban enfrascados en una conversación que para él no tenia sentido alguno.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón los nombres y rangos que mencionaban le eran conocidos. No sabia, ni como, ni cuando los había aprendido. Simplemente estaban ahí presentes. Aunque de un momento a otro cambiaron drásticamente su conversación enfrascándose en la vida personal y amorosa del teniente.

Eso le molesto aun más de la cuenta. Frunció con violencia el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos, hundiéndose en el asiento, notando el interés de Roy por las palabras del teniente. Dejando de mirar a Havoc para clavar su mirada dorada sobre el general que se encontraba sentado a un lado de él. Llamándole y exigiéndole atención silenciosamente.

No... No funcionaba.

Estaba siendo ignorado por completo.

Roy estaba mas que ocupado tratando de fingir interés en la vida del teniente. Pero si no lo hacia, sabia que sus continuas decepciones amorosas podían interferir en sus deberes con el estado. Como siempre lo hacia. Por ello ahora necesitaba saber si la chica que el teniente frecuentaba le hacia siquiera el menor caso.

Mas solo recibió una negativa por parte del rubio que con cigarro en la boca. Muy confiado y tranquilo sonreía mientras continuaba manejando. Eso era una buena señal.

— Entonces Denisse no era tan importante para ti— afirmo el general casi respirando aliviado. Mas la sola mención de aquel nombre había trastocado al teniente.

Había sido una muy mala idea decir aquello. Jean ahora se encontraba llorando a lagrima abierta. Prestándole poca atención a la calle por la que manejaba y descuidando de vez en cuando el volante. Hubo ligeros movimientos sobre el suelo y las llantas derraparon aunque no paso nada grave. No después de que Mustang le zarandear con fuerza.

— Y, teniente. Solo mire hacia el frente. Aun no queremos morir —

Havoc al menos seguía las ordenes, estaba completamente ido pero aun así prestaba atención. Roy suspiro cansado haciendo nota mental de nunca mas preguntarle por su novia al teniente al menos no cuando este estuviese manejando el coche en el que él iba.

Desvió la mirada de su subordinado, fijando sus ojos en Edward. Parecía tan ajeno a lo que dentro del coche pasaba que incluso no aparentaba estar afectado por el anterior percance producido por Jean. Aunque podía notar a simple vista que se encontraba demasiado aburrido.

Observaba aburrido hacia la ventana con su brazo apoyado contra la misma y su barbilla siendo detenida por la palma abierta de su mano, mientras jugueteaba con sus mechones, exhalando aire con sus labios, moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

El pelinegro sonrió suavemente, deslizándose por el asiento acercándose hasta él. No había pensado que con tanta facilidad podría estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero Ed había reparado en su presencia muy tarde, justo cuando los labios de Mustang susurraron en su oído con suavidad.

— Pronto llegaremos a casa —

Ed no pudo mas que asentir torpemente. Un leve temblor le recorría y sus mejillas se sentían muy extrañas, demasiado calientes. Seguramente ya hora se encontraba mas que sonrojado. Podía sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja.

Vio como Roy levantaba su mano, limpiando el vidrio que ahora se encontraba muy empañado. Dejando a la vista la calle que transitaban. Lo vio señalarle algo y desvió sus ojos hacia las construcciones que le decía.

— ¿Ves aquellos edificios? — el rubio asintió — Detrás de ellos se encuentra mi casa —

— Falta muy poco para llegar — agrego Ed apenas pudiendo murmurar muy bajo aquello.

— Si, ya casi estamos ahí —

Los dedos de Ed se movían a pesar de estar entrelazados sobre su regazo. Estaba mas que nervioso y el temblor que recorría su cuerpo segundo a segundo sé hacia más intenso. Nuevamente le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que en el hospital, cuando Roy le estaba poniendo los guantes en sus manos.

Un poco mas y terminaría contra el pecho de Roy. No podría evitarlo. Suspiro sutilmente asombrado al ver como una de las manos del militar se acercaban a su rostro, acariciado con delicadeza uno de los mechones rubios de su flequillo.

Rió suavemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de Roy y haciéndolo reír a él también. Aquellos jugueteos entre ambos eran tan cándidos e inocentes y extrañamente a ambos les hacia sentir demasiado bien. Ed recordaba que en varias ocasiones Roy había hecho lo mismo cuando se había quedado demasiado tiempo pensativo, en una de sus tantas visitas al hospital.

— ¿Por qué estabas molesto? —

Ed se dejo caer hacia atrás, quedando sobre el militar girando un poco el rostro mirándole para luego bajarlo apenado. Se había dado cuenta y el que pensaba que estaba siendo mas que ignorado por el mismo. Volvió a posar sus ojos dorados sobre los oscuros de Roy. Estaba esperando su respuesta y la quería cuanto antes.

— Este... Veras — Comenzó a mover nervioso sus dedos aun entre los de Roy.

Bueno, estaba bien, si estaba un poquito enojado. Pero no era con Roy, sino más bien con. Desvió los ojos rápidamente esperando ver la espalda del teniente. Pero no, se encontró mirando directo a sus ojos celestes. Frunció el entrecejo una vez mas con rabia mientras cruzaba sus brazos severamente irritado.

Les estaba viendo por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo?

Estaba sonriendo, como si comprendiera lo que sucedía entre Roy y él. Mas no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Edward. Los fisgones jamás habían sido de su agrado. Gruño por lo bajo, tensándose.

El teniente no dejaba de mirarle. Y estaba seguro que gruño aun con mas fuerza cuando Roy se había alejado de él. Maldiciendo interiormente pues el mismo había tenido la culpa de que el pelinegro notara la mirada curiosa de Jean sobre ellos.

Había una fuerte tensión en el ambiente provocada mas que nada por el resentimiento del rubio con el teniente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El coche se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que por poco y sé fuera de bruces contra el parabrisas. Grito como una chica asustada sin poder evitarlo y es que uno de sus más grandes miedos, aparte de estar a solas con un perro, era el estar en un choque de autos. La prominente caja que llevaba en sus piernas se sacudió con violencia, mandando a volar algunos de los sobres amarillos que en su interior contenía.

— Teniente ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE¿POR QUÉ FRENA ASI DE PRONTO? — grito Breda histérico, desesperándose mas al ver el semblante impávido de la rubia.

Solamente una ligera gota de sudor manchaba su impecable rostro, producto de la difícil batalla que había sido mantener estable el coche al darle un giro de casi 360 grados para tomar otro camino, distinto al que la llevaría al cuartel general.

La nieve estaba mas que suelta y pegajosa. Era mucho peor que una de aquellas molestas tardes lluviosas.

— Debería tener cuidado o al menos avisar — le exigió Breda que se movía en su asiento para recoger algunos de los sobres.

— Sabe algunas de estas evidencias son demasiado frágiles y si se rompen el general nos mata —

— No son tan importantes — le corto a sus reclamos la rubia echando a andar una vez más el coche.

— ¿Eh? — dijo contrariado el militar regordete observando sin comprender a la mujer.

— Mas bien, no lo serán si mi deducción es cierta —

— ¿A que se refiere? — pregunto curioso Breda terminando de colocar los últimos sobres que se habían caído, dentro de la caja, para cerrarla con suavidad.

— Edward-kun estaba en una misión que le fue otorgada poco antes de desaparecer. Todos partimos desde que salió de la oficina del general, pero nunca pensamos siquiera que hubiera llegado a completar la misión —

— Tiene razón. Aunque fue por testigos que desechamos esa probabilidad —

— Lo sé, pero no fue suficiente. Puede que lo hayan atacado en ese almacén que debía investigar y después fue abandonado en aquel bosque —

— Entonces Teniente —

— Si, iremos a ese lugar — musito decidida la rubia apretando el acelerador.

Debían apresurarse o llegarían mas allá del anochecer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por la piel de su espalda, acariciando apenas los delegados músculos de la misma. Una suave caricia que no tardo en hacerlo estremecerse con delicia. Sonrió, no solo por sentir los dedos sobre su piel, sino también cuando aquellos labios se les unieron. Repartiendo sutiles besos por los lugares donde sus manos pasaban.

— Te extrañaba — le susurro Al, girándose lentamente sobre la cama quedando frente a él, levantando sus manos hasta su rostro acariciándole con dulzura. Vio como este sonreía con gentileza para luego ponerse mas que serio.

— Estas seguro que no te regañaran por haber faltado a tus deberes — Al suspiro, Hiedrich era demasiado bueno para interrumpir los mejores momentos.

— Claro que no. Además desde lo que paso ese día, prácticamente me dejaron de vacaciones en el cuartel —

— Y... ¿Cuándo volverás? — pregunto demostrando mas interés del que debía.

— ¿Ah¿Tan pronto te aburriste de mí? — le contesto Al notoriamente dolido.

— Claro que no — el rubio trato de componer el pequeño error e intento abrazarle luchando con los vanos intentos del otro por impedírselo — Es solo que quiero información Al —

— Necesito terminar cuanto antes lo que deje pendiente con Edward. Por ello requeriré de horarios. Los horarios del general, saber a que hora esta en su casa y en que horas no lo esta — murmuro explicándole y dejándose caer en el pecho del chico, apresando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura

— Quiero hacerle una pequeña visita a tu hermano. Y por ello, volveré a necesitar tu ayuda —

— Y claro que te ayudare — le dijo sonriente mirando al rubio de manera sugerente, haciendo que se levantara de donde estaba recostado — Pero debes de saber que siempre cobro mis favores —

— Y sé de memoria el precio —susurro de forma seductora Hiedrich acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas de Al.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El pelinegro cerro suavemente la puerta del coche tras de sí, mirando como Edward había avanzado hasta la enorme verja que resguardaba la entrada a la casa. Se había detenido frente a la misma para girarse y recargarse sobre ella, mirándolo con insistencia, mas no solo a él sino también al teniente.

Continuaba molesto...

Roy suspiro, sabia que cometió una estupidez al haberse acercado de aquella forma al fullmetal y seguramente su enfado se debía a ello, al haberlo expuesto así frente a Havoc.

Lo mejor seria pedirle alguna disculpa en cuanto Jean se marchara.

Dejo de observar a Ed, girando el rostro para encarar al otro rubio, con una sonrisa amable se despidió de él, no sin antes volver a recordarle sus ordenes en cuanto la teniente Hawkeye regresara. Havoc asintió despidiéndose formalmente del general, viendo como su abrigo negro ondeaba suavemente mientras avanzaba hacia la reja.

Lo vio abrirla con lentitud, sin pasar una sola vez su mirada al Elric. Mas le hablo con suavidad cuando la verja estuvo abierta pidiéndole que le siguiera. Ed iba a seguirle mas se detuvo en cuanto oyó su nombre siendo pronunciado por el teniente que estaba apunto a abordar el coche para retirarse de ahí.

Desvió la mirada hacia el teniente notando la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios. Aquello volvió a picarle mas la venita que ya tenia alterada por el enfado. Se atrevía a hablarle, a quitarle la atención de Roy y de interrumpirlos en el momento menos oportuno.

Se giro y esta vez no hubo nadie que le impidiera sacarle la lengua al teniente, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho por ello.

Alejándose de inmediato, riéndose como un niño pequeño. Aquello mas le había parecido una travesura, que otra cosa. Levanto el rostro encontrándose a Roy esperándolo en la entrada, la cual ni siquiera estaba abierta, al parecer no era su intención abrir hasta que Edward estuviese a su lado.

Y solo hasta que estuvo a un lado suyo, la pesada puerta de madera fue abierta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La sonrisa que había tenido en los labios desde temprana hora, hasta aquellos momentos se mantenía. La casa en la que se encontraba le gustaba, era cómoda y amplia. Con un enorme jardín al frente y atrás de la misma. Demasiadas habitaciones, aunque solo estaban acondicionados para habitarse tres habitaciones, incluyendo la de Roy y la que ahora le pertenecía.

No se había tardado mas de quince minutos en familiarizarse con la casa, así como el de instalarse en su habitación. Descubriendo que era la mejor ubicada, con una excelente vista y de muebles muy finos. Por un momento llego a preguntarse si aquella en realidad era la pieza de Roy y él la había cambiado para que la habitara él.

Pero no fue así, el mismo Roy le había dicho que todo aquello apenas y había sido instalado ahí y a tan solo unas horas antes los últimos arreglos habían sido hechos, que incluso algo de la pintura de las paredes seguía fresca.

Al salir de su alcoba, fue en busca del pelinegro. Entrando directamente a la sala donde le había parecido podría estar. No encontró mas que la chimenea proveyendo del tibio calor de las flamas manteniendo la estancia con una agradable temperatura. Siguió buscándole sin obtener rastro alguno del militar, mas que un agradable aroma saliendo de la cocina.

Apenas y había entrado a la misma cuando le fue tendida entre sus manos una enorme tasa. El dulce y empalagoso aroma le nublo los sentidos por algunos segundos e instintivamente cerro los ojos aspirando el olor con mas fuerza. Olía extremadamente delicioso.

— Espero te guste el chocolate —

De antemano el militar sabia que la respuesta seria negativa. Aquella mezcla contenía algo de leche y por alguna casualidad se había enterado que la misma era de completo desagrado para el rubio. Y por ello, justo ahora se sorprendía al ver como Ed sonreía y llevaba a su boca la taza bebiendo un considerable trago del mismo.

— Gracias — susurro, antes de dar otro trago a su bebida. Sintiéndose satisfecho al ver la tierna sonrisa que el general le brindaba.

Le vio acercarse hasta él, una vez más.

Roy le paso los dedos por la mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad, el rubio buscando un mayor contacto había ladeado el rostro dejando descansarla sobre sus dedos, entrecerrando los ojos dejándose hacer.

Sus ojos recorrieron con lentitud el perfil del rubio notando que los pequeños raspones en su piel ya casi habían desaparecido. Las vendas y demás también, solo quedaban unas pequeñas gasas que cubrían los raspones fuertes, pero nada en el cuerpo de Edward sangraba. Realmente había sido bueno el haberlo dejado una semana mas en el hospital, aceptado a regañadientes por el fullmetal.

Regreso entonces su mirada a las hebras doradas que estaban sueltas, enredando sus dedos en las mismas. Ya se había acostumbrado a verle de aquella manera y dudaba mucho que le gustara volver a verle con aquella trenza que el menor utilizaba. Definitivamente extrañaría su cabellera suelta.

Los orbes doradas del rubio se entreabrieron levemente, dejándose llevar por las sutiles carias que a sus cabellos el pelinegro brindaba. Deseaba que aquello por ahora no se terminara. Que se quedara así, tan cerca. Una de sus manos tomo uno de los costados de la camisa blanca que Roy portaba, poniendo la otra sobre el cinturón de los pantalones casuales, acercándose un poco más.

Podía decirse que Ed seguía confundido. No llegaba a aclarársele él porque había sentido ese repentino rechazo hacia el teniente, quien a pesar de todo le parecía una buena persona. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Ni siquiera con las enfermeras de piso, que coqueteaban con el militar sin vergüenza alguna, se había sentido así. Sabia que lo de mas mujeres era solamente juego. Pero podía darse una relación más formal con alguien más.

Cerro los ojos alejándose de la mano de Roy, para recargar su cabeza contra el pecho del militar. Tal vez y en la vida de Roy había alguien más. Vivía solo en esta casa, pero eso no significaba que pudiese tener algún amante.

Que le esperaba tranquilamente en algún lugar.

Y sintió de nuevo aquella extraña presión en su pecho y un sentimiento que durante toda la mañana había sentido con el teniente. Dándose cuenta al fin de que aquellos habían sido celos. Celos de que alguien fuese más cercano al general de lo que él lo era. Sus manos se tensaron en las ropas del militar.

Por que algo le decía que ni siquiera antes de que su memoria se perdiera, Roy y él no habían sido nada. Se sintió envuelto en los brazos del mayor, pasando los propios por su cuerpo, regresándole el abrazo. Roy se había dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de actitud.

— Tranquilo Ed, todo estará bien — escucho que le susurraba con suavidad, haciendo un poco más opresivo en su abrazo, tratando de reconfortarle.

Escucho entonces un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Alguien llamaba. Se sintió vació cuando sus brazos le soltaron y solo pudo bajar la vista al verlo alejarse de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era ya mas de media noche, se encontraba exhausto y deseaba dormir. Pero por mas que cerraba los ojos no podía conciliar el sueño. No había dejado de dar vueltas en su cama, desde que se había metido entre las sabanas de la misma. Aun estaba preocupado, por esa repentina tristeza que el rubio mostraba y se negaba a compartir con él.

Se había encerrado en su habitación y solo había salido hasta llegada la noche y tan solo para pedirle una de sus pijamas. Y después de dársela volvió a quedarse en su habitación solo, sin siquiera darle las buenas noches.

Estaba decidido a saber lo que le sucedía y si era necesario le obligaría a decirle.

Y era el colmo, se estaba preocupando demasiado por el fullmetal.

Mas su repentino enfado se esfumo de pronto.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente, apenas dejando pasar un hilillo de luz proveniente del corredor y la tenue figura del chico que afuera esperaba por ser notada su presencia.

— ¿No puedes dormir Ed? — pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del rubio. Lo vio titubear un poco, antes de solo negar con fuerza y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Lo... Lo siento — susurro apenas moviéndose para cerrar la puerta.

— Ed — le llamo Roy haciendo que el rubio se detuviera.

— Puedes dormir aquí si lo deseas — le dijo con tranquilidad y sonriendo.

Algunos minutos de duda de parte del rubio pasaron, antes de que finalmente entrara a la habitación, haciendo que la sonrisa del pelinegro se acentuara al verlo vistiendo sus pijamas, era poco decir que le quedaban mas que grandes.

Se hizo a un lado de la cama y abrió las mantas, dejándole espacio suficiente al rubio para que se instalara. Afortunadamente para ambos la cama era grande. Cada uno se giro a su lado, no sin antes decir buenas noches.

No fueron mas que algunos cuantos minutos los que pasaron para que Roy volviera a abrir los ojos. Sentía como Ed se movía en la cama, acercándose despacio hasta él, dejando recargada su frente contra su espalda. Suspiro ligeramente antes de voltearse también encarando al chico, que simplemente se refugio en su pecho, sujetándole de la cintura y cubriéndose mas entre las mantas.

Era una extraña cercanía.

Pero demasiado confortable y cálida.

Roy sonrió, acurrucándose mas contra el rubio, cediendo al impulso de sujetarlo entre sus brazos y dormir de aquella forma con él. Ya una vez así habían dormido en el hospital y ahora se repetía pero en su propia cama. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el fullmetal.

Aunque había una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que era, pero él como siempre, se negaba escucharle al menos por ahora. Y también estaba el saber el cambio de aquella tarde, esa tristeza. Pero por ahora necesitaba dormir.

Prefería rendirse a la inconsciencia del sueño y no pensar en nada mas que, en el dulce aroma del cabello de Ed y su tibio calor recorriéndole el cuerpo tan suavemente. Había olvidado el delicioso placer de compartir la cama con alguien. Y la reconfortante paz y tranquilidad que ahora con el rubio sentía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

Notas del sexto capitulo: Listo! n.n Me gusto, Shi, shi! Este fue más rápido de escribir. Bueno, eso si descontamos el que lo escribí en los pocos minutos que tengo antes de irme al trabajo. En los escasos minutitos libres que tengo ahora T-T. Pero bueno, eso no importa xD. Fue un capitulo de mucho relax y royxed D. En fin, espero y les haya gustado, por que a mí me encanto ;)

Unas gracias a Ti Sost Boy! Por utilizar algo de tu tiempito libre, aprender a como usar FF net y actualizar por mi, mis historias! Buuu al menos tienes vida social cibernetica T T! Y no se me olvida te debo la comida de toda la semana por esto xP!

Review please!

"_Y cambie mi sonrisa, por una mueca disfrazada de alegría"_

lovelessgirl86: Hola! Gracias, Me da gusto que te parezca bien como va quedando xD Y Tanks por adorar el fic -. Espero y el capi nuevo también te guste. Muchos besitos y abrazos para ti. Saluditos!

Alia.Asakura: Hola Jejeje si, los dos Al's juntos xD, siempre quise hacer eso xD. Tambien a mí me cae muy bien Hiedrich, mas que el otro Al, pero bueno, quería verlo de malo :K. Y lo de Roy y Ed, pues si, cortita, pero en este capitulo se recompensa P. Gracias por el review Saluditos!

Arwencita-Gadriel: Hola! Gracias, Me da gusto que te parezca bien como va quedando xD hahahahaha siiii hay que darle pilas a Roy P. Espero y el capi nuevo también te guste. Muchos besitos y abrazos para ti. Saluditos!

KURUMI: Hola! . Gracias por el review y que bien que te guste el fic xD. Perdón por tardarme en hacer el capi, pero ya viste los contratiempos que tuve xD. Aunque en este no me tarde mas de lo debido n.n. Y de los fics que me dices haber si después me pasas la pagina o el nombre de alguno para leerlo. Saluditos! n.n

AlquimistaFlama: Hola! Ham sieee, los dos Al's juntos, hum, en un principio así lo desee, pero después me daba duda xD, aunque al final mi conciencia gano y dijo, así lo pensaste así se hace xD. Hahahaha Ed celoso de Havoc, esa parte me encanto también a mí, solo falto que le sacara la lengua xD. Espera eso lo hizo en el sexto capitulo hahahahaha XD. En fin. Muchas gracias por el review! Saluditos

Syao9: Hola! Muchas gracias por lo que me dices en tu review O Ojala y me dieran los 290421384 xD seria fantástico hahahahahaha. Sip, se adora la historia D. Y eso del Roy y Edo, sentados debajo de un árbol y besándose. Me tienta, me tienta xD. En fin. Muchas gracias y Saluditos!


	7. Leltad y Honor

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me..**_

_**7.- Lealtad y Honor**_

Un rayo de los últimos de sol había dado contra el plateado metal de su revolver, diestramente lo reviso asegurándose que tuviese suficientes balas. Por si acaso llegaba a necesitarlas. Rogaba por que no lo fuera. Camino despacio mirando a su alrededor manteniendo los sentidos alertas. A cualquier ruido, al mínimo movimiento extraño.

El teniente segundo Hegmans Breda la seguía algunos pasos atrás, cubriéndole la espalda.

Y es que aunque ese lugar no se encontrara tan lejano de la ruidosa ciudad. Si se encontraba lo mas próximo a un conflictivo punto de la misma. Se suponía que aquella bodega estaba mas que abandonada, pero habían habido rumores. Rumores de trafico ilegal de armas, tal vez de negocios sucios y de sustancias prohibidas.

No era un trabajo destinado para un alquimista el comprobar aquello.

Pero había sido el mismo Edward quien le había exigido a Mustang la última vez, que le otorgara aquella misión. En la que los policías comunes, algunos soldados y tenientes, no habían dado resultado alguno en la misma. Riza desconocía los motivos de Ed e incluso apostaría a que el mismo General Mustang tampoco había sido capaz de sacárselos de la garganta. Y a regañadientes le había dejado hacer lo que quisiera.

Por ello Mustang se había sentido tan responsable después de la desaparición del Fullmetal.

O al menos eso se obligaba a pensar la rubia.

De una fuete patada que la tomo por sorpresa, abrió la puerta vieja. La cual cayo de un golpe seco al suelo, el arma que llevaba empuñada dejo de estarlo cuando ella en un acto inconsciente llevo su mano a la nariz, cubriéndose del nauseabundo aroma que había salido de la bodega.

Sintió unas nauseas terribles por el fétido olor, mas aun así ingreso al oscuro lugar, seguida por el regordete pelirrojo que maldijo al percatarse de la pestilencia hacia donde se dirigía. Avanzaron despacio casi como si arrastraran los pies, había sido una tontería tan solo ir ambos si es que llevaban a sorprenderles.

Pero solo se había tratado de una corazonada de Riza y si esta no tenia nada revelador, hubiese sido mas que innecesario una movilización del ejercito.

Innecesaria y estúpida se repitió mentalmente. Porque algo así no se podía dejar a la suerte.

Necesitaba encontrar algún interruptor, la bodega debía de tener luz aun. Dudaba que estuviese privada de electricidad.

Mas no fue necesario que lo buscara ella, Hegmans quien se podría decir le había leído los pensamientos encendió la luz de pronto azorándola con la misma un deprimente lugar se mostró ante sus ojos de caramelo. El inminente deterioro del abandono en las estructuras de acero, los vidrios rotos de las ventanas elevadas y el motivo de aquel fétido aroma frente a ella.

La tubería de algún desagüe roto de cañería y pudriendo algunas mantas arrugadas en el suelo.

Pasaron con cuidado, sin el mínimo interés de ensuciarse las botas reconociendo el lugar. A vista simple había algunos destrozos en botes de acero, el suelo mostraba algunas fisuras y había pedazos de ropa tirado en algunas partes. Algo común eso si alguien hubiera tenido una pelea ahí, pensó Riza.

Pero sus ojos experimentados. Podían distinguir la diferencia delicada y casi imperceptible diferencia entre una pelea callejera común, a una entre dos o mas alquimistas.

Mas algo llamo su atención en el suelo. Gotas de sangre, primero en un pronunciado pozo de la misma, ya seca y oscura y algunas gotitas mas denotando de que alguien o algo fue arrastrado hacia otro lugar. Las siguió deseando no encontrar nada en si desagradable.

Guardo su arma en la funda trasera que llevaba en la espalda.

Se coloco en cuclillas mientras observaba con detenimiento las gotas de sangre y algunos jirones de telas que se encontraba alrededor de una oscura esquina. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar algo que, justamente buscaba, pero que ahora hubiera deseado jamás haber encontrado.

Breda se encontraba al otro extremo contemplado lo que bien podía atreverse a decir había sido un muro de contención surgido de la tierra. Alguna vez lo había visto. ¿Pero donde?.

Rasco su regordeta barbilla como si aquello le ayudara a despejar su mente. Una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en sus labios al recordar donde había visto una así. Ed en una ocasión había hecho una parecida cuando intentaba cubrirse de los disparos de la teniente en una ocasión que le había provocado hasta el grado de irritarla de esa manera con un comentario hacia el General.

Se giro buscando a la teniente notando a esta en una esquina alejada arrodillada como si estuviera recogiendo algo. Se dirigió hacia allá. La sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios se desvaneció al momento de sentir el aire denso y trágico que se respiraba alrededor de la teniente. Casi podía ver la tensión de sus hombros pequeños, como si se negara a creer lo que veía.

Para Breda no eran mas que sangre y trozos de ropa.

Pero para Riza, era la clara prueba de lo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar y que su cuerpo no le dejaba contemplar a Hegmans. Frente a ella y en otro charco de sangre se encontraba la parte faltan de que aquel colgante. La brillante cadena estaba rota, como si alguien la hubiese arrancado del cuello de una persona.

Con demasiada fuerza que hasta algunos de los eslabones se encontraban rotos. Los trozos de ropa no eran mas que eso, trozos de color oscuro y rojo. Pedazos faltantes en la ropa que vestía Ed cuando le encontraron en la nieve y ahí cerca de los mismos y como si hubiese sido dejada a propósito la chaqueta de mezclilla que Alphonse Elric solía llevar a todas partes desde que había recuperado su cuerpo.

Riza le había preguntado días después de que Ed había desaparecido, el porque no llevaba su infaltable chaqueta y el con una simple sonrisa le había respondido que la había olvidado en su casa.

Con que cinismo había dicho aquello.

Una terrible rabia y dolor se había apoderado de ella y sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso, seguramente por las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Y ella que de todas las acusaciones le había defendido.

Havoc había tenido razón... Mustang...

¡Oh!

¿Cómo había podido dudar de las palabras de su general?

Pero por un momento había querido creer el la bondad de Al.

Se levanto de golpe siguiendo con su postura característica y rígida. Paso saliva por su garganta y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para soltar una orden coherente y sin indicios de duda o dolor en la voz.

— Llamaremos al servicio pericial, pero de esto nada se le in formara al general. Al menos hasta que no haya algo claro de todas las evidencias que se encuentren —

— De acuerdo Teniente — Siseo Hegmans Breda seguro de que la mujer que en ese momento le daba la espalda, decía aquello por alguna buena razón. Aunque en esos momentos no se lo dijera.

Y Riza, agradeció en silencio aquella muestra de confianza por parte de Breda. Ya que en aquellos momentos si le llegaba a preguntar la razón de su decisión, no hubiese soportado en que no se le quebrara la voz y de que aquellas lagrimas que se contenían en sus ojos bajaran con libertad de los mismos.

Pero es que aun no podía creer posible.

Que hubiese cabida alguna para ese tipo de crueldad en el corazón de Alphonse, ese mismo que alguna vez creyó, era el mas puro y noble que había conocido en toda su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miro como una a una, las cajas en color ocre entraban a la habitación llevadas por personal de investigaciones y aunque hubiera podido decir que aquella mirada de duda que de vez en cuando le brindaban los ayudantes estaba mal infundada. La verdad era que ellos no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que en esa oficina pasaba. El único por así decirlo que sabia algo era el Teniente segundo Breda. Pero si su instinto no la engañaba, estaba segura que Havoc ya algo sospechaba.

Aquella seria la segunda vez que le ocultara algo a Mustang y realmente ahora, si que le molestaba.

Había sido su ideal buscar por ella misma la verdad y ahora que la había encontrado, esta no le había gustado para nada. Porque no era lo que esperaba. Y Roy no se había equivocado. Mas bien como alguna vez Jean le había dicho, raras veces se equivocaba. Riza había tenido la fuerte esperanza de que en el caso de Ed así fuera, que se equivocara. Pero no había sido así.

Y ella creyendo en su leve esperanza había fallado a la lealtad que a su general le tenia. Había destrozado la confianza y la creencia ciega en sus palabras.

Riza cerro los ojos con fuerza frustrada.

Incluso ahora Roy sobre los descubrimientos del almacén, no sabia absolutamente nada. Y de los mismos ya habían pasado un par de semanas.

Por ello que aquellas cajas que entraban a la habitación eran las mismas que Riza y Hegmans le habían traído justo antes de hacer la pequeña escala en la vieja construcción que tenia como misión ser visitada por el Fullmetal. Corrección, mas bien que había sido ya visitada y que fue, el lugar donde había ocurrido toda aquella tragedia.

Escucho como una silla chillaba al ser arrastrada con el movimiento de una persona levantándose, levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Mustang observándola con tranquilidad, antes de regalarle una sonrisa y recibir por parte de esta un leve asentimiento. Se retiraba. A sus juntas entre oficiales a los que tres veces cada dos semanas tenia con el Fluher.

Y ya se había saltado varias debido a lo pasado con Edward.

Solo hasta que le general había cerrado la puerta tras de él se había podido sentir un poco mas, como decirlo¿tranquila? No ni siquiera llegaba a eso. Pero se le parecía.

Nuevamente sintió sobre ella unos ojos confundidos y extrañados. Aquel pequeño mitin de gente no tenia nada que hacer ahí llevando aquellas cajas con pruebas que, realmente no servían de nada. Riza tenia todas las mas importantes y aunque había dado la orden de que cualquier avance o progreso en las mismas le fuera notificado solamente a ella. Los demás comenzaban a dudad de las palabras de la teniente primera,

Aunque conociendo al general Mustang. Tal vez fuesen mas que ciertas. Pues confiaba absolutamente en ella.

Su mano derecha.

Y justamente era eso lo que le calaba a Hawkeye. Engañarlo sabiendo lo que el general pensaba de ella.

No escucho cuando dejaron de entrar mas personas. Así como tampoco, cuando Havoc se sentó a un lado de ella y con suavidad coloco una de sus manos sobre el delicado hombro de la rubia.

— No haces ningún mal Riza. Y el general lo sabe, así como también sabe que le dirás todo cuando lo creas conveniente. Confía en ti, en tu lealtad y tu honor. Esos mismo que aunque crees corrompidos son mas fuertes que nunca. —

Riza sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Mas no dejo que estas brotaran. Asintió despacio a las palabras del rubio y pudo sentir como el agarre de su hombro se hacia un poco mas fuerte, pero sin lograr dañarla. Simplemente en un gesto que claro le decía que justamente Havoc confiaba de igual manera en ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se detuvieron justo frente a la imponente construcción grisácea, los ojos grises del menor miraban impacientes a su alrededor. Era de noche si, pero aun así tenia algo de miedo a que alguien pudiera reconocerlos. Eso si es que alguien en aquel vecindario supiera con exactitud de quien se trataban. Aunque su cerebro le decía que no podía ser posible, después de todo. En ese barrio extraño nunca ni cuando había sido una armadura se habían presentado. Solo ahora.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

No era miedo sino mas bien... Incomodidad.

Al se repetía una y otra vez que aquello era lo que deseaba. Terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Acabar con lo que habían dejado pendiente. O mas bien, con lo que se había quedado pendiente por sus inoportunas acciones. Paso saliva con dificultad por su garganta. Al menos Heidrich no estaba molesto.

O bien aparentaba no estarlo, demasiado bien. Y aunque no fuese una buena señal, al menos le tranquilizaba.

Misma que le calmaba, pero era suficiente para él.

Los ojos verdes brillantes de Heidrich se oscurecieron, era demasiado incitante el solo evocar un leve recuerdo de aquella noche para él especial.

_No había consideración alguna para aquel rubio. Cada movimiento, cada caricia, las embestidas estaban cargadas de desprecio y de una notable obscenidad. Hubiese sido mejor para Edward haber perdido el sentido, pero en cambio, se encontraba hi, conciente de todo lo que le hacia._

_Las uñas se encajaban con saña en la delicada piel y los gritos de dolor de Ed no se dejaban de escuchar._

_Podía sentir el frío del suelo calándole la piel, helándosela. Pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que aquel hombre tan idéntico a su hermano le infringía con saña. Hedrich rió con maldad al sentirlo temblar, llamando con la garganta rota a su hermano y en unos segundos después, resignado a que este no le ayudaría, el nombre de quien jamás pensó le fuese a nombrar._

_Mordió la fina piel de su hombro desnudo, lacerándola, haciendo que la rojiza sangre comenzara a brotar. Heidrich unto sus dedos con la misma, mostrándoselos a Ed. El rubio apenas y tenia los ojos abiertos, sentía que no podría soportar mas aquello y por un momento viéndose abandonado de toda esperanza deseo simplemente que todo aquello acabara. _

_Era ahora tan sencillo el dejarse morir._

_Pero no podía decirse que era ya su final, las cosas no habían siquiera comenzado aun._

—_¡Detente! _—

_Heidrich entrecerró los ojos visiblemente molesto y Ed apenas y había reaccionado al oírla. Se escuchaba lejana y casi como un sueño lejano, pero netamente familiar. Pero por alguna razón supo que, esta vez no habría ninguna sensación de alivio. Que nada iba a estar bien aun y cuando el estuviese ahí._

_— ¡Ah, Al!... Todo va perfectamente según el plan. — los ojos de Ed se abrieron de golpe. No era verdad. Las palabras que decía aquel hombre ¡No podían ser verdad!._

— _Pero lo estas matando—_

— _Esa era la idea desde un principio Al — los ojos azul de Heidrich se entrecerraron con duda — ¿No querrás ahora echarte a tras? —_

_Lo vio dudar. Escudriñando el cuerpo maltrecho que se encontraba bajo de él. Por un segundo vio un leve brillo de duda mezclada con arrepentimiento mezclado en sus orbes grises. Mismas que se borraron oscureciéndose con maldad._

_Por su puesto que no. No se detendrían._

_Edward tenia que pagar por todo su sufrimiento._

_Y eso era lo único que deseaba mas. _

_Heidrich sonrió con malicia comprendiendo los oscuros pensamientos silenciosos del rubio y se volvió una vez mas contra Edward, que mas que resignado, simplemente había girado el rostro. Sin la mas mínima intención de resistirse. En un claro gesto que delataba ya no importaba mas el hacerlo siquiera. _

_Y eso Heidrich si que lo iba a disfrutar..._

— Alphonse — Esa molesta voz de nuevo, le volvía a molestar sacándole de un grato recuerdo que comenzaba a ser fastidioso.

Todo hubiese salido tan perfecto, eso si Al no hubiese estado muriéndose de miedo cuando aquello pasaba.

— ¿Estas seguro de que no hay prueba alguna que nos delate? —

— Por su puesto Al, no hay ninguna. Deja de tener miedo y sigamos adelante —Le pidió el rubio de cabellos claros.

El de ojos grises sonrió mas tranquilo, adelantándose y subiendo por los tres últimos escalones que lo separaban del pequeño corredor que lo llevaba hasta la puerta de aquella casa. Esa misma donde les esperaba un Edward que no les recordaba en lo absoluto.

Heidrich miro a Al alejarse y sonrió con cinismo, murmurando quedamente algunas palabras.

— Por supuesto que no hay prueba alguna que se me haya pasado eliminar Al... bueno al menos en mi contra —

Alphonse Heidric miro con agrado como el muchito tocaba suavemente la puerta de roble oscuro que detenía sus pasos para ingresar a aquella casa. Era una suerte el que supieran justamente los horarios en que Mustang entraba y salía de ahí y aun faltaban algunas horas para que ese molesto militar llegara.

La sonrisa mezquina en sus labios se curvo en una lasciva.

Tenían mucho tiempo entonces... podría volver a divertirse una vez mas con Edward.

Eso siempre que Al no lo interrumpiera en el momento justo.

Pero de sobra sabia que no volvería hacerlo.

Ya que esta seria la ultima.

Empezaba a impacientarse, la puerta no se abría y los suaves golpes que Al le daba seguramente no eran escuchados por quien en esos momentos era el único habitante de esa casa. Mas no tuvo que apartar al pequeño rubio de la misma. El irritante rechinido de la puerta abriéndose se lo impidió.

Pudo notar la cálida luz que escapaba por la misma y como esta se reducía considerablemente cuando unas pisadas ligeras y tímidas se acercaban a mirar.

El corazón de Alphonse Elric latió con fuerza, por primera vez lleno de miedo Mientras que el de Heidrich solo se concentro en liberarle adrenalina. En una enorme cantidad que incluso llego a sentir como con desesperación esta le hacia temblar y vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

Finalmente todo iba a terminar...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le había parecido extraño. Debía aceptar. Jamás antes la puerta principal de su casa había estado abierta. Al menos no sin el clásico seguro que se le ponía cuando alguien estaba dentro. Ese mismo que había descubierto

Roy subió hasta la habitación en la que, sabia de sobra, se encontraría Ed. Seguramente absorto en uno de los libros de alquimia, sentado en la cama y cubierto con las cálidas mantas hasta la cintura. Casi podía verlo sonreírle en cuanto abriera la puerta y le saludara como de costumbre.

Le preguntaría si había cenado y le rubio le contestaría que solo una que otra galleta de la alacena, mas ni una sola gota de leche.

Entonces él con el ceño fruncido le repetiría una vez mas que aquello no se le podría llamar cena.

Tal vez en una pequeña batalla después de quitarle el libro de sus manos, le convencería de acompañarle a cenar, tal vez a fuera.

Mas al abrió la puerta no encontró mas que sabanas revueltas, el libro tirado en el suelo... y...

La nostálgica tonada de una cajita musical rompiendo el crudo silencio...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

_Pedir perdón es inecesario... Ni siquiera esa rosa en tu mano repara el daño hecho...  
_


	8. No Olvides Recordarme

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) así que ya lo leíste, si te desagrada la idea, abstente de seguir leyendo y largo de aquí ¬¬

_o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**_Don't Forget To Remember Me.._**

_**8.- No olvides recordarme **_

La suave melodía de una pequeña cajita musical, era el único sonido aparte de su respiración, que podía ser percibido en toda la habitación. Se había negado a abandonar la cama durante la mayor parte del día y si lo había hecho era solo para traer a su lado la cajita de música.

La había dejado a una lado suyo, descansando sobre la mullida almohada, cerca de su rostro, simplemente para que no pudiese dejar de verla.

Roy se la había regalado, hacia tan pocos días atrás.

Algo que según había dicho, era un pequeño regalo de navidad.

Aunque el pelinegro le había confesado que, no sabía exactamente si aquello le fuese a gustar, pero de no ser así. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar opiniones y sugerencias de su parte.

Pero a Ed no le había importado aquello. Ya que era un regalo de Roy y eso era únicamente lo que le interesaba. Además la suave tonada de la cajita musical le reconfortaba, una tonada triste y melancólica, pero que extrañamente le hacia sentir netamente feliz.

Roy…

Últimamente se encontraba mas confundido acerca de él. Más bien, de los extraños sentimientos que tenía hacia su persona, mucho más cuando le tenía cerca. Sabía que sentía aprecio por él. Pero, últimamente ese aprecio se había ido convirtiendo en algo más. Cariño, tal vez era eso. Más no lo sabía con claridad.

Adoraba estar a su lado y si se lo permitiera desearía nunca separarse de su lado.

Y de eso se había dado cuenta cuando lo dejaba solo, justo como ahora en aquella casa. Se sentía tan solo y vació y esos sentimientos negativos solamente desaprecian al escucharle entrar en la casa o bien en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Bien, no era su habitación después de todo, la suya se encontraba dos puertas mas alejada de esta que era la habitación de Roy. Pero desde él primer día en aquella casa, él se había quedado allí con Roy y desde entonces no había fuerza humana que le hiciera abandonarla.

Paso sus dedos por la pequeña cajita musical, delineando las líneas doradas del pequeño cofre. Realmente se mentía. No solo quería al pelinegro, sino que empezaba a sentir algo mas profundo hacia él en esos días. Tal vez estaba bien el sentirlo o todo lo contrario.

Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí presente y haciendo se mas fuerte a cada momento…

¿Y si él ya antes de que perdiera la memoria sentía algo por Roy?

Tal vez fuese posible, pero se daba cuenta también que nunca había hecho nada por demostrárselo siquiera,

¿Y si lo hubiera hecho y no fuese correspondido?

Cabía esa posibilidad, pero se negó a creerlo posible.

De haber sido así, Roy no lo trataría como lo hacia. Aunque también podía deberse a otra cosa y Ed desecho la idea antes de que esta le hiciera daño en su corazón.

No quería ni siquiera llegar a pensarlo.

Por encima del sonido de la cajita pudo apreciar con claridad algunos golpes en la puerta principal de rudo roble. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del rubio.

¿Acaso se le había olvidado las llaves a Roy y por eso tocaba a la puerta?. Seguramente así fuera. Ya que durante el mes que había vivido ya en esa casa escasamente el pelinegro recibía visitas y generalmente cuando las recibía era en las horas en que todos sabían podían encontrarle en aquel lugar.

De forma perezosa el rubio se levanto de la cama, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la cajita musical decidiendo dejarla así abierta para que el dulce sonido llenara un poco el silencio de la habitación. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su habitación, para luego tomar el pequeño corredor que le llevaba a las escaleras hacia abajo a la gran puerta del recibidor de la casa.

Bajo lentamente los escalones y se detuvo frente a la enorme chimenea de la sala, pudo sentir la tibia calidez que desprendía esta, a pesar de estar varios metros alejada del corredor del recibidor. Las luces eran tenues dentro de la casa y el brillante resplandor de la chimenea compensaba la falta de luminosidad dentro de ella.

Dejo de observarla cuando nuevamente volvieron a escucharse algunos golpes más en la puerta, pero en esta ocasión mucho más insistentes. Ed arqueo una ceja con notable enfado, que desesperado era él que estaba afuera.

Puso su mano en la manija, mas se detuvo al intentar girarla. Tal vez no fuese Roy quien estuviera ahí detrás de la puerta. Hizo memoria y un leve recuerdo le vino de pronto. Claro, en esas horas la que debía de estar tras la puerta no podía ser otra más que Maggie, la delicada mujer mayor que en ocasiones venia para hacerse cargo de los quehaceres de la casa que en ocasiones Roy se negaba a realizar.

Sonrió levemente, eran los mismos que después de que se marchar el pelinegro y sin más que hacer en la casa, Ed acostumbraba dedicarse a hacer en las mañanas y tardes de soledad. Aunque debía aceptar que le gustaban los elogios que la mujer le daba cada vez que venia, puesto que le gustaba que la casa de Roy estuviera limpia y desde que Ed estaba ahí el desorden y suciedad en la casa era mínima, por no decir escasa.

Con esa misma sonrisa decidió girar el pomo y recibir calurosamente a la mujer. Después de todo era la única persona quien aparte de Roy no le desagradaba del todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Él frió viento proveniente de afuera le golpeo de pronto, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Unos cuantos copos de nieve entraron también haciéndole notar que afuera nevaba. No muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para cubrir las calles de blanca nieve.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la sensación de frío contra sus mejillas y a la oscuridad de la noche que envolvía todo alrededor de aquella puerta. Miro un poco más y se halló siendo observado por un par de orbes grises que le miraban divertido y no solo eso sino que encontró también una sonrisa en sus labios dedicada para él.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos hermano —

Esos ojos, ese rostro. Era el mismo que había visto la primera vez que se despertó en el hospital. Si su memoria no le fallaba, ese muchacho frente a sus ojos era quien había dicho su hermano.

¿Pero por qué se presentaba hasta ese momento y no antes?

¿Por qué no había hecho nada por encontrarse con é desde antes?

Lo había mantenido lejos en el olvido.

Ed descubrió que aquel ligero temblor en su cuerpo se debía al miedo. No sabía exactamente porque lo sentía, pero se encontraba presente tan solo al tenerle tan cerca. Vio como el rubio de gris mirada se movía un poco y giraba el rostro como si con ello llamara alguien que oculto entre la oscuridad esperaba.

Los ojos dorados de Edward se abrieron desorbitados en pánico al ver el rostro del otro que se había acercado hasta la puerta, donde la luz le daba de lleno y al mismo tiempo dejaba al descubierto su faz para que el rubio la apreciara a su antojo. Era decir de mas que sus labios estaba curvados en una sonrisa torcida en crueldad y sus ojos le miraron con libido apenas contenido.

Debía alejarse, cuanto antes de esa puerta, así se lo decía su instinto. A pesar de no saber exactamente el porque de ello. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando aquel hombre idéntico casi al anterior, de no ser por su cabello mas claro e intensos ojos verdes de aproximo al umbral de la puerta en un intento de acercarse mas a él.

Sus piernas le fallaron, o tal vez se debía a la orilla del tapiz que estaba próximo, cualquiera de las dos cosas que hubiera sido, pero ahora se encontraba tumbado contra el suelo y aunque intento levantase para correr, el fuerte cuerpo del rubio se había arrodillado a su lado en el suelo y amenazaba de un momento a otro en echarse contra su cuerpo negándose a apartarse de él.

— Me da mucho gusto volver a verte — murmuro siniestro Heidrich, pasando una de sus manos por la pálida mejilla de Ed, no como una caricia, sino como un roce doloroso que hizo entrecerrar dolidos los ojos del Elric — Edward-Kun —

Al miraba todo aquello en silencio y esperando alguna orden de Heidrich, sabia de tenia que cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, pero necesitaba que se hicieran un poco mas hacia delante, o la puerta no se cerraría.

Ed logro moverse un poco alejándose de Heidrich y eso hizo que los otros dos se movieran también. Mas cuando Al coloco su mano en el pomo, escucho un ruido a su espalda que hizo que rápidamente mandara sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde había provenido.

Era la enorme verja que se abría.

— ¡Maldita sea! Alguien viene— mascullo con fuerza Al, haciendo que Alphonse se alejara de Ed. Y ambos entre rápidos movimientos emprendieran la huida.

Alphonse gruño molesto, algo había estado mal, la información que le había dado el menor de los Elric estaba incorrecta. Se suponía que disponían de al menos tres horas antes de que el condenado general volviera a esa casa.

Estaba más que pasmado debía aceptar, pero aun así no era motivo suficiente para que se quedara ahí sin hacer nada. Decidió dejar atrás el miedo y el pavor que tan estúpidamente le habían hecho quedarse mudo y mirar con miedo a aquellos dos. Debía saber a que se refería ese hombre con eso de volverlo a ver y a que habían venido ambos y más que nada.

Quería saber porque les temía.

Se levanto de donde estaba tumbado y salio corriendo también, deteniéndose junto a la barandilla al notar a una no extraña mujer tendida en el suelo. Se arrodillo junto a ella sujetándola amablemente de las manos ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — vio como Maggie asentía viéndolo preocupada.

— ¿Tú te encuentras bien?. ¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward?. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? —

— Eso es lo que voy a averiguar Maggie—murmuro el rubio antes de salir corriendo, por el rabillo del ojo había alcanzado a notar por donde se habían ido aquellos dos.

Esperaba al menos no perderles de vista antes de alcanzarlos.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Algo había pasado en su casa. No era posible que la puerta estuviera abierta y más aun que Edward no se encontrara en ningún lugar. Bajo las escaleras que lo habían conducido hasta su habitación donde había pensado encontraría el rubio. Y en la confortable sala del recibidor encontró a la mujer que se suponía iba a hacer aquella noche la limpieza en su hogar.

Llego hasta ella con relativa prisa y sin consideraciones la levanto del sillón apresándola con sus manos de los antebrazos con fuerza.

— Maggie ¿Qué ha sucedido?. ¿Dónde esta Edward? —

— Acabo de llegar también señor. Unos cuantos minutos antes de usted. — La regordeta mujer de cabellera castaña continúo con el seño fruncido.

— Terminaba de bajarme del coche que siempre me trae amablemente hasta su casa. Vine hasta la verja e intente abrirla, cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe empujando la puerta y tumbándome hacia atrás con la fuerza. Solo pude ver dos figuras corriendo y luego segundo después vi al joven Edward, me pregunto si estaba bien para luego tratar de alcanzar a aquellos dos—

Roy relajo el agarre en los brazos de la mujer, dándose cuenta que le hacia daño y al mismo tiempo recapacitando en las palabras de la misma. Alguien había ido a buscar a Edward de eso no podía estar equivocado. Desesperación, fue el sentimiento que empezó a apretarle con fuerza el pecho. Noto que los ojos canela de la mujer le miraban afligida, pero que indudablemente le había dicho la verdad.

Roy deseaba que hubiera sido cualquier cosa, que hubiese sido un ladrón o tal vez algún conocido cercano que viviera en esa ciudad y del cual él no estuviera enterado. Cualquier persona, cualquiera que no fuese la que en esos momentos llegaba a su mente con rapidez.

— ¿Y por donde dijo que se fue? —

Maggie apenas y había podido señalar con sus dedos la dirección por la que los había visto desaparecer. Cuando el pelinegro se fue corriendo por la misma sin siquiera esperar a que ella terminara de comentarle lo ocurrido.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Se detuvo, era inútil seguir corriendo de aquella manera. Desde hacia ya algunos minutos antes aquellos dos se le habían perdido de vista en la oscuridad de las calles. Tenia que regresar a casa y tranqulizar a la amable Maggie antes de que llegara Roy.

Roy.

¡Claro!

Él era quien podría decirle sin rodeos lo que estaba pasando. Había sido su decisión el que el pelinegro no le contara nada mas de su pasado, pero ahora con lo que paso, necesitaba saber aunque fuese un poco de lo que le había ocurrido antes de termina en el hospital.

Podría preguntarle

Pero…

¿Qué era esa sensación de fatalidad que sentía tan solo con plantearse la idea?

Era algo extraño, el sentir que se enteraría de una marga verdad y que al mismo tiempo aquello lo haría alejarse de la única persona que le había hecho sentir que era lo más importante en momentos en su vida.

Terminaría alejándose de Roy.

Y eso era algo que para nada quería.

Ed levanto la vista hacia el cielo, ahí donde mas de aquellos copos de nieve seguían cayendo. Esos mismos que ahora se encontraban sobre sus cabellos y ropa, derritiéndose lentamente, humedeciendo sus ropas. Y el frío le empezó a calar con fuerza. Hasta ahora eras que se daba cuenta que solo había salido con la cómoda ropa que portaba en casa y no se había llevado algún abrigo o algo con que cubrirse.

Era mejor regresar cuanto antes a casa, antes de que pescara algo ahí afuera.

Porque lo que menos deseaba era terminar nuevamente en alguna de aquellas habitaciones sombrías y frías de un sanatorio.

Más giro el rostro al escuchar su nombre, gritado básicamente por una voz que demasiado bien conocía.

— Ed— murmuro el mayor, acercándose hasta él apresándolo en sus brazos posesivo.

El rubio no fue capaz de hacer o decir nada, se había quedado impresionado con la fuerza de los sentimientos que el pelinegro le brindaba, tan solo pudo soltar un leve suspiro entre sus brazos. Una leve sensación de calidez inundo sus mejillas y supo de pronto que se encontraba más que sonrojado por aquello.

— Que bueno, pude encontrarte y estas bien— soltó Roy finalmente su temor al tenerle cerca.

Y es que había pensado en demasiadas cosas. Fatales y nada bueno de ver en sus pensamientos. Pero que se habían desatado tan solo con la idea de perder al rubio. Si alguna vez había sido su deseo proteger al rubio, este ahora se había desatado con mayor fuerza después de todo lo que le había pasado.

Haría montar una guardia al frente de su casa y atrás de la misma. Solo con solados capacitados y dedicados que no dejaran acercarse a nadie que pudiera ser una amenaza para el rubio. Al menos cuando el no estuviera cerca para protegerle.

Porque si algo llegaba a sucederle. No estaba seguro de saber con que cara miraría a los demás. Que explicaciones les daría.

Mentía…

Era porque no se perdonaría a si mismo el que algo le sucediera. No cuando estaba todo a su alcance para protegerle. Él era el único que podía cuidar de Edward. De su Ed, porque era completamente suyo. Al menos en ese mundo de olvido en el que vivía. Roy se había convertido en la persona que mas necesitaba el rubio.

Y al mismo tiempo Ed, se había convertido en la única persona que su corazón necesitaba.

Porque decía aceptar muy a pesar de todo.

Que le quería.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Habían vuelto a la casa. Ed llevaba el largo abrigo negro de Roy sobre puesto en sus hombros, a pesar de que se había negado a llevarlo puesto, después de todo no deseaba quitárselo a Roy. A pesar de que estuviera demasiado tibio y el se moría de frió. Mas la escueta orden el pelinegro fue aceptada a regañadientes aun y cuando este le había dicho que su traje de milicia era lo suficientemente grueso como para soportar esa nevada.

Habían despedido a la amable Maggie minutos después de su arribo, tranquilizándola y agradeciéndole por tomarse la molestia de haberse presentado ese día a trabajar. Aunque no eran necesarias sus atenciones. Al menos no ese día. Después de lo corrido ambos necesitaban hablar y era necesario que nadie les interrumpiera.

A pesar de que la mujer haría todo lo posible por no hacerlo. Pero ambos sentían que necesitaba al menos un rato de solemne privacidad.

No hubo mucho que explicarle a la mujer de lo sucedido, Ed tan solo le contó algunas partes y al final nada de su relato le fue de ayuda para hacérselo comprender a la mujer, que cansada solo se despidió al notar que nuevamente su coche había llegado por ella.

Ed siguió en silencio a Roy, regresando hacia donde segundos antes habían estado hablando con Maggie. La calida chimenea les brindaba calor y el rubio podía sentir que sus mejillas ya no se encontraban tan frías como cuando había llegado. El abrigo negro se encontraba a un lado suyo, sobrepuesto apenas en uno de los asientos del mullido sillón donde se encontraba.

Asintió levemente cuando escucho las palabras de Roy. Contándole con claridad y paciencia lo que hacia media hora antes había vivido en aquel lugar. Pudo ver que el semblante de Roy se enfurecía, mas no dijo nada. Al parecer quería escuchar todo el relato y no entorpecer el mismo con alguno de sus comentarios.

— Y entonces perdí su rastro. Poco después llegaste y volvimos acá— termino Ed viendo como Roy desviaba su vista de la suya y le daba la espalda dirigiéndose a donde la enorme chimenea crispaba.

— Creo que no queda otra alternativa más que contarte todo lo que te sucedió— Ed negó con la cabeza, pero sabia que Roy no le miraba— Debo decirte lo que sucedió para que llegaras al hospital, contarte lo que en verdad fue tu vida—

— No quiero— se negó Edward haciendo que con eso Roy nuevamente se girara para verle.

— Pero…—

— Tú lo dijiste, puedes poner una guardia fuera de la puerta y estaré mas seguro. Al igual que cuando vuelvas— Roy se acerco a él negando levemente lo que el rubio le decía. Termino sentado a un lado suyo en el mullido sillón.

— Sí, eso puede que ayude. Pero necesitas recordar, no puedes vivir para siempre en un mundo de olvido. Y cuando eso pase yo seguiré ahí…— Roy noto como Ed negaba fuertemente con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo se cubría los oídos con las manos. Antes de soltar su cabeza y mirar hacia el suelo derrotado.

— ¡No quiero recordar nada Roy! — acepto con fuerza el rubio sintiendo como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza apretando la carne de sus palmas casi hiriéndose con las uñas.

No, no deseaba recordar en lo absoluto. No porque sabia que aunque Roy le aseguraba que seguirá ahí. Algo dentro de él le decía que seria una mentira. Roy solo estaba ahí con el al menos mientras no tuviera recuerdo alguno de su vida pasada.

No deseaba recordar, mucho menos si eso equivalía a olvidarle. A perderlo.

— Ed, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tus recuerdos por si solos regresarán. Lo quieras o no volverán —

El rubio abrió los ojos que hasta ese entontes había cerrado negándose a observarlo. Los largos dedos del pelinegro le acariciaban con suavidad la mejilla, recorriéndola mientras alejaba de su rostro los largos mechones rubios de sus flequillos. Un delicado color carmín coloreo de improviso las mejillas del rubio cuando sus ojos repararon el la tierna sonrisa que el mayor le regalaba.

— Solo te pido—

Roy detuvo sus palabras de golpe, acercándose un poco más al rubio. Sujetándolo entre sus brazos manteniéndole apresado en los mismo de forma suave y al mismo tiempo necesitada. Ed contuvo en aliento y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban nuevamente de un intenso rojo.

La deliciosa colonia de Roy fue percibida por su nariz y esta le inundo los sentidos embriagándose tanto con la esencia, como por la tibia calidez que se desprendía del cuerpo del mayor. Paso sus pequeños brazos por la cintura del pelinegro, regresándole en confortable abrazo. Una calida sensación comenzó a sentirse en el pecho del rubio. Un calor profundo que no dañaba, pero que le hacia sentir una agradable sensación.

— Por favor— Ed se mantuvo quieto sintiendo como al abrazo que le daba Roy se volvía mas estrecho y calido— No olvides recordarme Edward—

Ed parpadeó, negó con la cabeza, mientras se escondía en el pecho del pelinegro.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Jamás podría…

Porque estaba seguro que aun y cuando el recordaba, él ya lo amaba.

Y ese sentimiento, que a pesar de haber estado adormecido. Había sido lo único que no se había quedando en el olvido.

Sintió que lo alejaba lentamente de él y Ed levantó la vista hacia él. La mano de Roy se deslizó por la mejilla de Ed, lentamente. Y lentamente se inclinó para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

No pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Roy? — murmuró un Ed sonrojado mientras sentía como una vez mas Roy le estrechaba en sus brazos y le mantenía cerca de él y le besaba con suavidad los cabellos.

—Te quiero... — murmuró Roy, su voz cargada de ternura.

Y el rubio se dio cuenta que aquellas mismas palabras le hubiera gustado decir a él también mucho antes de que aquello pasara, pero dejo de preocuparse por aquello y de disfrutar ese momento de felicidad. Aun y cuando no pudo contener un segundo más las lágrimas.

o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o

_Continúa…_

_La tristeza aun no termina, apenas y empieza el dolor_

N de la A: Algo pequeño, tierno y un poco dulce para este capitulo. Lo malo, desesperante y cruel viene en el otro. Los recuerdos regresan y sabremos lo que le paso a Ed ese día fatal: Saludos! ;)

Reviews

Alia.Asakura: Porque le deje ahí? Para desesperar gente XD Oh! Espera y aun no maldigas a esos dos, en el proximo podras ahcerlo! Ham… gomen por el retraso, es que habia algo que me impedia escribir lo que seguia (No fue bloqueo sino algo mas) Pero bueno al menos ya voy algo adentantada. De las descripciones, me contuve en no poner todo y solo un poquito! Ham y ya vi eso -.- y arreglado esta tambien, gracias!

lovelessgirl86: Hola nena! Gusto en leerte en verdad! Dio que bien que te gusto el capi y eso que no me agrado del todo a mi. Espero y este capitulo te guste igual, aunque no me parece adecuado XD Saludos!

MARYLOVER: Hey! Muchas gracias por decidirte a leer mi fic y que bien que te guste en verdad. Gracias gracias gracias, seguire intentando en dejar todo tan bien como te ha gustado. Eso de actualizar dos de un jalon, imposible apenas y lo habia podido acabar, aunque si lo pude haber hecho para este, pero nah. Si, pobres de ambos lo que les espera. Ham me callo. Saludos!

AGUILA FANEL: Hola! Hem… noup no le hiceron nada XD aun… todo por no traumarte. Saludos!

Maria-Elric: Hola! Continuado!

Alyssa Black: Jam como me agradan recibir tus revies! Sie! Continuamos y no te comas esas uñas! Luego no te creceran T-T (ham… creo que ese regaño deberia ser para mi) hey, nadie se murio. Aun… jajaja, saludos!

PoLlO-yAsHa: Hola, Hola, Hola! Siep valio la pena y por ti que volvio a escribirse! Saludos!


	9. Recuerdos Inevitables

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me..**_

**9.- Recuerdos Inevitables**

Ya habían pasado más de tres días desde aquel incidente. En los cuales no se había dicho palabra alguna sobre el mismo o bien sobre lo que Roy le había dicho aquella noche. Ahora pasaba menos tiempo en la casa y Ed se entraba acostumbrado a ver el puñado de hombres que este había dejado instalados afuera protegiendo la casa y al único ocupante dentro.

Ed sabía de sobra que Roy le estaba evitando.

Y aunque no lo demostrara mucho en los escasos momentos en que se veían y cambiaban una que otra conversación sobre trivialidades. Su actitud le dañaba.

No llegaba a comprender como era posible que en esa noche hubiese sido tan dulce y amable con él y a la siguiente por completo le ignorara.

Pero se había prometido no pensar en ello. Al menos no mientras estuvieran ahí. En silencio caminado entre la nueve, recorriendo el caminillo empedrado de aquel extenso parque a unos cuantos pasos de la casa.

No había demasiada gente en el mismo, a pesar de que aun no era demasiado tarde. Unas cuantas personas, en pareja, en pequeños grupos o solitarias caminaban también disfrutando del paisaje blanco, apenas iluminado por algunas lámparas incandescentes de luz llamativamente amarilla.

La nieve caía ligeramente como una pequeña lluvia, pero no era molesta ni muy fría. Aunque no importaba llevando aquel grueso abrigo rojo y la blanca bufanda acomodada suavemente en su cuello. Caminaba despacio y en silencio siguiendo un poco atrás al pelinegro, que llevaba su infaltable sobretodo negro, mas ropa casual debajo del mismo en lugar de su conocido uniforme del ejercito.

Los cabellos dorados del rubio se agitaron levemente cuando se detuvo de pronto. Roy lo habían hecho también algunos pasos más al frente, deteniéndose en la dorada valla que dividía aquel pequeño lago en medio del parque. Sus aguas estaban congeladas y los copos de nieve se amontonaban sobre este, fácilmente se podrían confundir sus aguas con el resto del paisaje. Mas las hileras de acero dorado impedían que se llegara a tal confusión, eso además de las pequeñas luces blancas que le adornaban alrededor delicadamente.

La helada brisa le calaba en las mejillas, mas no importaba. Había clavado su mirada de oro sobre la espalda del militar y se le había hecho difícil despegarle de ahí mientras el leve vapor que se desprendía de su nariz se condensaba al salir y formaba una nube blanca que se desintegraba con suma facilidad en segundos.

Los ojos de Roy no miraban a algún punto en especial. Solo estaban ahí con la visión ida. Ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos. Sabia que no se estaba comportando racionalmente con Ed, pero, aquel descubrimiento tan repentino de lo que sentía por el rubio le había asustado.

No le era fácil, al menos para su cerebro aceptar de la noche a la mañana que quería mas allá de la amistada a aquel chico.

En un principio había creído que solamente se trataba de proteger a un subordinado. Después creyó que solamente lo trataba como trataría desesperadamente a un amigo. Pero aquella noche, cuando creyó lo peor. Cuando la desgracia se vino a la mente en aquellos minutos de angustia. Se había percatado que le necesitaba, de una forma en que nunca antes había necesitado a nadie.

Y el beso… como le había gustado.

Pero ahora, exactamente no sabia que hacer o que decir y si había decidido salir un momento a hi, era solo para tranquilizar aunque fuera un poco a su corazón.

Se giro tan pronto como oyó aquel gemido tras su espalda. Encontrándose a un Edwar encogido de dolor que se tomaba fuerte mente la cabeza en ambas manos.

— Edward… Ed, tranquilo— Roy le sujeto con cuidado, sin notar siquiera que ambos terminaron arrodillados contra el nevado suelo del parque — Pronto pasara, tranquilo—

Aquello nunca le había sucedido al rubio y sinceramente no deseaba que aquello volviera a repetirse una vez más. Estaba seguro que se debía seguramente a sus recuerdos, que deseaban regresar en esos momentos.

— Roy…— le llamo el chico.

— Estoy aquí Ed, contigo— murmuro intentando impregnar tranquilidad en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos de los hombros del chico hacia la pequeña espalda repartiendo algunos ligeros roces con sus dedos.

— Yo solo… quería recordar un poco y…—

Y aquello era cierto, se había quedado mirando su espalda y había intentado recordar su pasado, partiendo desde el momento en que había visto por primera vez el rostro de Roy. Mas un caótico torrente de imágenes confusas le había llegado de pronto y ese terrible malestar que golpeaba con violencia dentro de su cabeza.

No había podido soportarlo y ahora se negaba a dejarse sucumbir por el dolor.

— No te esfuerces Ed— le susurro Roy atrayéndolo mas a él.

— Demonios si que duele…— se quejo el rubio mas dejo de gimotear de pronto al sentir el calido tacto del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo. La fuerza de sus brazos y el inconfundible aroma de su colonia nublándole los sentidos.

Roy podía sentir como se aferraba a él sujetando con brusquedad sus ropas, peor ya mas tranquilo o al menos eso le pareció antes de que de improviso comenzara a temblar y una ligera humedad impregnaba sus ropas. Parecía que estaba llorando, o al menos eso era lo que su instinto le decía.

— Hay algo malo en mi pasado… ¿Verdad? — escuchó de pronto la voz calmada de Ed preguntándole aquello. Roy no sabia que podía decir, simplemente suspiro antes de sujetar entre sus dedos algunas de las doradas hebras del cabello suelto el rubio. Mientras descansaba su barbilla en la cabeza de este con suavidad.

— Fullmetal… en tu pasado no hay…— siseo secamente Roy mas fue interrumpido por la voz dolida de Edward.

— No quiero que me digas nada…— el rubio rió juguetonamente— Es la segunda vez que me llamas así, desde que salí de hospital—

—Ed… Yo— Roy sintió como el rubio negaba lentamente y suspiraba.

— No deseaba recordar todo mi pasado en si— acepto echándose un poco mas contra en cuerpo del mayor— Solamente quería recordar algo preciso, sobre algo personal... pero creo que no me queda mas que preguntarte— el pelinegro asintió levemente volviendo a enredar sus dedos en los mechones rubios curvándolos en rizos.

— ¿Qué éramos tu y yo? — Ed negó levemente— Quiero decir… ¿Qué relación teníamos Roy? —

Mustang contuvo la respiración un segundo. Sabía exactamente a que se refería, no tenia nada que ver en el aspecto laboral en el que se relacionaban. Pero fuera de este. Simplemente no eran nada. Ed apenas y lo llegaba tolerar fuera de las paredes del cuartel central. Le diría aquello como una fría respuesta o tal vez, mentiría por él.

— No es necesario que me respondas— murmuró quedo Ed y de no ser porque Roy estaba demasiado cerca jamás le habría oído.

— Pero tengo la seguridad que aun cuando no había perdido la memoria, te quería. Algo me lo dice. Yo ya te quería desde antes de que sucediera todo esto—

Ed sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían con cada dulce beso que el pelinegro depositaba sobre sus cabellos. Levanto el rostro levemente para encontrarse con la mirada tierna que Roy le dedicaba. Lo vio bajar su rostro y depositar en sus labios una cándida caricia hecha con los suyos.

—También me gustabas en ese entonces, pero hasta ahora me di cuenta que estúpidamente me lo negaba—

Seria por la emoción o por la dulzura con que lo trataba el pelinegro que no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente en silencio escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. Pudo sentir una vez mas sus brazos rodeándole así como la tibia calidez envolviéndole. Roy le había amado desde el principio y solo esperaba que, cuando sus recuerdos volvieran. El amor que había surgido de una mente sin recuerdos, prevalecieran aun y cuando estos volvieran.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a regañadientes a la intensa luz de un nuevo día. Se estiro despacio y las sabanas se movieron con cada movimiento que hacia. Terminó sentándose en la cama antes de pasarse una mano por la cabeza notando que sus cabellos se encontraban mas despeinados que de costumbre. E incluso hasta un poco enredado cada mechón negro.

Pudo sentir con claridad como alguien se movía en la cama a su lado, buscando el tibio calor que se le había negado de pronto. Sonrió levemente notando como el rubio le llamaba soñadoramente entre sueños. Sonrió. De una forma en la cual jamás antes había sonreído.

Se levanto de la cama, notando su torso desnudo y su cuerpo tan solo cubierto con el holgado pantalón del pijama. No tenia que preguntarse donde estaba la camisa, sabía de sobra que el rubio la llevaba puesta. Se la había quitado para que el rubio se la pusiera justo después de que este derramara un poco de café en la que ya tenia puesta.

Recordaba el inocente sonrojo que había acudido a las mejillas del rubio mientras este se la quitaba. Recordaba también como habían terminado en la cama, entre besos y caricias que no habían pasado más allá de ello. Y había dormido abrazado a él durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

Ed le gustaba...

No más bien le amaba…

Pero si cuando sus recuerdos volvieran, él volviera también a ser el mismo de antes. Si continuaba despreciándolo e hiriéndolo cada vez que podía… ¿Cómo podría mantener a raya lo que sentía y no verse afectado por ello? Tal vez podría controlarse y utilizar nuevamente su arrogancia y sarcasmo para mantenerse bien, al menos en cuanto al corazón se tratara.

Si, tal vez podría.

Así estaría mucho mejor.

El amor se iría durmiendo lentamente, olvidándose.

Y quien sabe… tal vez después se sentiría tan normal como siempre.

Como era y debía ser.

Se quedo allí viendo por un momento más el rostro dormido del rubio.

Aunque quisiera. No habría forma de evitar que sus recuerdos volvieran.

De un momento a otro los recuerdos volverían.

Y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de aquel momento efímero y mágico de felicidad.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron sonreír una vez más, pero esta vez con tristeza. Entro en el cambiador y a los pocos minutos salio ya usando el uniforme que siempre portaba, giro una vez más los ojos a la cama y notó que ya no estaba cubierto con las sábanas. Caminó hacia él y se sentó al borde del colchón.

Estiro las sabanas y cubrió una vez más su cuerpo. Resistiéndose al impulsivo deseo de despedirse de él depositando en sus labios un beso. Se levanto nuevamente y se dirigió hasta la puerta abriéndola con cuidado para después cerrarla sin hacer el menos ruido tras de él.

Dejó a Edward, que yacía tranquilo con los ojos entrecerrados, encogido contra la almohada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez más se encontraba solo en aquella enorme casa. Roy no volvería hasta pasada la noche y él tenia todo el día para aburrirse solo. Podía quedarse ahí, todo el día recostado entre los numerosos cojines y escuchar durante horas la misma tonada de la cajita musical sin hastiarse. O bien podría estirar un poco las piernas e ir por unas horas a la biblioteca personal de Roy.

Tenía permiso de hacerlo, siempre y cuando no revolviera ninguno de sus preciosos libros.

Nah… haría lo contrario, los revolvería uno a uno y así no volvería atreverse a dejarle solo por tantas horas.

Bajo de la cama no sin antes acomodarlas colchas y sabanas con se había cubierto. Ya no llevaba el pijama y había decidido cambiarse por si después se le ocurría salir un rato nuevamente al parque. Sabía que seria tedioso, más cuando tuviese que llevar la escolta que le tenía el pelinegro. Esos mismos que no dejaban acercársele a nadie y que también no dejaban que fuese demasiado lejos.

Aunque, si se lo proponía tal vez y pudiera escapárseles sin que estos se dieran cuenta que ya no estaba.

Abrió una de las dos puertas que daban a la biblioteca encontrándola en completo orden. Había libros de todo tipo, pero los que llamaban su atención más que nada eran los libros de alquimia. Según Roy el era un alquimista. De los mas buenos, pero cuando Ed le pedía que se lo demostrara, siempre tenia algún pretexto o excusa que le librara de ello.

Él también era alquimista o al menos eso era lo que Roy le había dicho.

Pero para ser sincero, le gustaba mas leer los libros, que practicar todo lo que venia en ellos.

Paseo los dedos por los lomos de los libros, dejando a la suerte el tomo que leería en esa ocasión, deteniéndose justo en un libro oscuro de viejas y descuidadas pastas. Ya lo había visto una vez, pero nunca le había llamado la atención tomarlo para leerlo.

No encontró nombre alguno en las pastas, así que con el en mano se dirigió a uno de los confortables sillones para leerlo. Paso una a una las hojas amarillas en blanco y de paso también se salto la introducción. Con agrado noto la página que decía capitulo uno, siete hojas después de la pasta y pudo leer de qué se trataba todo aquello.

— Mitos y leyendas sobre la piedra filosofal— pasó nuevamente sus ojos por el titulo.

La piedra filosofal.

¿Donde había escuchado aquello?

Intento hacer un esfuerzo en recordarlo y fue entonces que una vez mas aquel torrente de imágenes llego una vez mas a su cabeza, con mayor fuerza e intensidad que termino echándose de rodillas contra el suelo, soltando de sus manos el pesado libro negro.

Eran solo recuerdos…

Sus dolorosos recuerdos los que volvían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Flashback)

Odiaba los días nublados. Pero mas los odiaba cuando traían consigo aquella molesta lluvia intermitente, esa misma que no era fuerte pero que realmente mojaba. Los cabellos rubios de su flequillo se pegaban de forma molesta contra su cara y podía sentir el agua de aquella lluvia colándose por debajo del abrigo rojo que portaba.

Descendió de una barda alta, sintiendo como su trenza serpenteaba con fuerza pegándole en la espalda y maldijo. Tanto la misión que tenia, al día nublado y al incompetente general que lo tenia bajo su cargo y esperaba impaciente un bien resultado de aquella misión encomendada.

Maldijo una vez mas, palmeando esta vez sus manos y trasmutando el automail de su mano.

Más de buena gana no se la había ganado.

Roy no le había querido dar aquella misión por solo una cosa. Lo creía un inmaduro para algo como aquello. No lo había dicho con sus palabras, pero la mirada azul oscura le había dejado todo en claro.

¡Vamos!

Él había visto cosas aun más peores que aquellas cuando buscaba la piedra.

E incluso había aceptado utilizar un uniforme militar durante las últimas semanas.

Lo único bueno es que no tenía que soportar la compañía de ninguno de sus camaradas en aquella misión. Y al mismo tiempo sabia que Al no podía estar en la misma. No podía arriesgarle. Aunque aquello no era mas que algo fácil de realizar.

Solo debía asegurarse de que aquella bodega no era un centro de reunión del bajo mundo. Y si lo era, tan solo debía volver al cuartel informar lo que pasaba y lo demás estaría a manos de otros delegándole la obligación a él.

O bien…

Podía desobedecer aquella orden del general.

Desmantelar aquel lugar por su propia cuenta y ganarse de paso alguna estrella

Aunque debía aceptar que aquello no le interesaba

Lo único que deseaba era que Roy le…

Dejo de pensar en aquello a la cuenta de que había llegado al dichoso lugar. Se movió con rapidez y al mismo tiempo con cautela. Según el sobre donde aquella misión venia, la información no había sido enviada de una fuente confiable, por ello no había nadie que deseara realizarla. Tanto por miedo como por aburrimiento. Podía ser una broma, como también una trampa.

Y la mayoría de los oficiales en el cuartel estaba demasiado cuerdo como para aceptar aquello.

Ed maldijo en voz baja. En que diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió aquello. Bueno, sí, estaba cegado pro la furia, pero no era razón suficiente que lo justificara.

El lugar estaba oscuro y demasiado silencioso para su gusto. No le fue fácil entrar al almacén, pero una vez dentro noto que no había luz alguna. O al menos un interruptor cerca que pudiera accionar. El lugar se encontraba notoriamente vació y abandonado y dudaba mucho que algún negocio sucio se llevara acabo en aquel lugar. Que era decir poco que apestaba a cañería rota.

Era una falsa alarma y seguramente todo era una broma.

Y estaba seguro que estamparía su puño de acero contra el bromista que la había hecho sin dudar.

El sonido de una tabla crujiendo lo hizo volver a ponerse en defensa. Podría haber sido un animal, tal vez alguna rata o bien. Las pisadas se iban acercando. Había alguien ahí aparte de él. Los pasos se detuvieron a unos pasos de él. No demasiado lejos, pero tampoco cerca.

— Es un gusto conocerte Edward Elric— escuchó una voz y el único rayo de luna que entraba por una vieja rendija daba directo a la boca de aquel desconocido. Pudo apreciar su sonrisa, tan lasciva y lujuriosa que no sabia que pensar.

Escucho un chasquido de dedos y de repente la luz ilumino el viejo almacén solitario.

Ed le miro asombrado, no podía ser.

Aquel rostro. Era idéntico al de su hermano. Sí, era mas alto y sus cabellos de un rubio demasiado claro y sus ojos en un verde esmeralda hermoso. Pero tenía la misma fisonomía del rostro de su hermano. Llevaba puesto tan solo un pantalón de vestir ocre y una inmaculada camisa blanca desabrochada de los puños.

Solo cuando la luz había iluminado todo, reparo en el almacén. Estaba completamente vació, unas cuantas mantas tiras y otras mas colgando de algunos tablones del techo, pero de ahí nada. Una fina capa de polvo cubría el suelo y pudo notar que había agua brotando de algún lugar. Podía escuchar el continuo flujo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — dijo Ed, sin dejar de mirar de forma calculadora aunque también demasiado impaciente. — ¿Tu fuiste quien sembró el rumor de este lugar? —

— Tan ansioso. Justo como me dijeron que serias— comento el rubio de cabellos cortos mirándolo de arriba a bajo. — Primero deja que me presente. Mi nombre es Alphonse Heidrich. Y no, yo no esparcí el rumor del que hablas. —

— ¿Entonces que haces aquí? —

Fullmetal lo miro sonreír levemente mientras se alejaba unos pasos en dirección a una de las mantas colgantes, pasando descuidadamente sus dedos por las mismas.

— Alguien me dijo que estarías aquí, así que decidí venir. Para cumplir su deseo—

— ¿De que carajos hablas? — demando el rubio de trenza rechinando los dientes al ver como el otro volvía a sonreír con malicia.

— De esto—

Un profundo corte en sus pantalones negros le hizo gemir de dolor. La sangre caliente manaba en fuertes cantidades cubriendo la herida de su pierna derecha. Había llevado una de sus manos ahí, tratando en vano de calmar la hemorragia, mas era inútil. Maldijo su estupidez al confiarse de aquella manera.

Estaba en verdadero peligro y solo hasta ahora, después de recibir aquella herida se daba cuenta de ello.

— Bastardo…— gruño mirando con verdadero odio al rubio frente a él.

— Alguien desea verte muerto Edward-san— confeso en un suspiro Alphonse, como si aquello realmente le doliera. Demasiado contradictorio, siendo él el encargado en llevar acabo aquel tortuoso encargo.

— Pues dile…— Ed bajo la cabeza mirando una vez mas su herida, la sangre manaba con intensidad y fue aquella visón lo que le dejo fuerzas para lanzarse contra el rubio. — Que no es el primero y que ya hay una fila—

La filosa cuchilla en que había sido convertido su automail, dio de lleno contra las baldosas del suelo desquebrajándolas por el impacto. Demasiado lento, se reprochó el rubio mentalmente, Heidrich le había esquivado con relativa facilidad. Aquel corte en su pierna, dolía y al mismo tiempo le imposibilitaba moverse con facilidad.

¿Acaso el corte le había llegado hasta el hueso?

Tenia que cuidarse más de aquel tipo de ataques. Debía primero buscar la razón del porque estaba herido. Tal vez y hubiera usado alquimia. Pero no veía círculo alguno en el cuerpo del rubio delante de él. Volvió a acomodarse a la defensiva, dispuesto a abrir bien los ojos para detectar alguna debilidad en los ataques de rubio.

— ¡Oh! Que horror tiene que hacer fila. Que lastima aun y cuando es una persona que conoces y te conoce demasiado bien—

Estaba turbado al escuchar aquello. Alguien que lo conocía demasiado bien e incluso sabia sus posibles formas de responder a los ataques. Alguien lo había traicionado en el cuartel. Después de todo ese hombre había dicho que le habían avisado que él estaría ahí. Nadie más que el reducido grupo de Mustang y el mismo general lo sabían.

Alguien de ahí lo había traicionado.

Y el único que podía dar aquellos informes de su manera de pelear y su alquimia.

Solamente podía ser una persona.

Un palmeo de sus manos y la barrera de tierra se formo para intentar protegerle al sentir el cambio en el aire. Un nuevo corte y otro profundo gemido. Ed negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sintiendo como la resbalosa sangre bajaba con rapidez por su espalda y llegaba hasta la parte baja de su cintura.

El general no seria capaz…

Estaba seguro de que Roy no deseaba verle muerto.

Demonios, él era el que siempre le protegía de todos.

No lo iba a mandar matar así. Ed quería hacerse a la idea de que para el general matarlo seria mas honorable si lo hacia con sus propias manos. Con su inconfundible fuego,

Había clavado una rodilla en el suelo. Sus ropas comenzaban a humedecerse por completo con la sangre, no había logrado más que atacarlo dos veces y esquivarlo solo una. Los cortes en su cuerpo comenzaban a multiplicarse e incluso sus mejillas se encontraban arañadas levemente dejando resbalar ligeros hilillos de sangre.

— Y dime Edward-san… ¿Podrás herirme aun y cuando me parezco tanto a tu hermano? — le pregunto con un gesto de verdadera ingenuidad, plasmando una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— El que te parezcas a mi hermano…— murmuro Ed con la cabeza baja. La sangre comenzaba a formar un charquillo en el lugar en que se encontraba y sin medir sus pasos, Alphonse se acerco mas de la cuenta al chiquillo— No significa que sea un impedimento para dañarte—

Un puñetazo directo al rostro con el fiero automail de su brazo derecho lo había mandado justo al suelo. Ese que había logrado partir levemente su labio y que ahora le llenaba la boca del calido liquido carmesí de su sangre. Aunque aquel golpe también había consumido una buena cantidad de las pocas energías que le quedaban a Edward.

Lo oyó reír secamente, para luego casi atragantarse con las sonoras carcajadas que soltó, mirándolo que ojos desorbitados y brillantes.

— Eso es Edward-san… haz que este momento sea inolvidable…—

Ed se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Apenas y lo escudaba, de nada servia intentar levantar la vista. Su mirada solo veía imágenes borrosas y nubladas. Agito levemente la cabeza pensando que se debía a un leve y pasajero malestar, pero sabía de sobra que era por la sangre que perdía.

— ¿Qué sucede¿Te comienza a afectar la falta de tanta sangre? —

Elric paso los dedos por las baldosas y su acción fue notada por el rubio, se acerco hasta él y le piso los dedos sin piedad alguna, para tomarlo con violencia de los mechones sueltos de su cabello y obligarlo a levantarse arqueado la espalda arrancándole un audible y sonoro gemido de dolor.

— ¿No encuentras los círculos verdad? Están por todo el almacén. — le confeso y noto como el rubio tensaba la quijada en rabia — Sí, en efecto use alquimia—

Lo soltó de pronto sin consideración alguna dejándole reposar en la sangre a su alrededor.

— Él me ayudo a usarla muy bien. Me enseño lo básico, es muy buen alquimista. Justo como tu— murmuro quedo.

Dio una patada en el rostro de Edward mandándolo de espalda contra el suelo. El rubio se trago el grito y la sangre que de pronto inundo su boca. Podía sentir a Alphonse acercándose, colocándose sobre él a horcadas sobre su pecho.

— No te gustaría tener la oportunidad de matar al que me ordeno que hiciera esto... — le pregunto, sujetando ambas de sus manos y presionado los musculos que sangraban en un intento de hacerle jadear. La sangre le manchaba la blanca camisa y sus pantalones habían quedado completamente arruinados,

— Yo no podría matar al general… él no…—

— En ningún momento dije que ese militar me mando— soltó con odio el rubio y Ed pudo sentir el poder alquímico pasando a su lado sin llegar a tocarle la piel para desgarrársela. Lo había hecho a propósito para intimidarle. — Es una persona mucho más cercana a ti… alguien a quien. Adoras en verdad—

Alguien muy cercano y adorado por él. En esos momentos no deseaba pensar, tan solo deseaba encontrar una forma de terminar con todo aquello. No tenía tiempo para pensar en la persona que lo destetaba a tal grado de planear algo como aquello.

Heidrich lo sintió temblar. Pequeños espasmos producidos por la perdía de sangre o tal vez por el miedo. Lo último le agradaba mucho más y deseo sentirlo con mayor intensidad. Se apretó contra él, acercándose hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a susurrar asegurándose de que su aliento rozara cada fibra de su ser.

— Entonces¿Estas listo para morir? —

— Nunca— siseo como respuesta obvia Ed, tratándose de alejar de aquel hombre. Sintió el frió de la alquimia lacerándole la piel como delicados rayos una vez mas, abriendo nuevas heridas y brotando un poco mas de el calido liquido carmesí de sus venas.

— No me queda más que ser cruel. No quería llegar a ese extremo mi apreciado Edward. Tendré que anular tus movimientos— Escuchaba sus palabras lejas y se sintió libre de su peso. — Y descuida ya no te matare, aunque, hubieras preferido que lo hubiese hecho—

Ed sintió que un mareo le nublaba los sentidos con mayor fuerza. Espero unos segundos a que pasara y busco la manera de contraatacar. Heidrich estaba descuidándose, girando levemente en rostro como si buscara a alguien entre las mantas que colgaban del almacén. Un solo segundo y la única oportunidad.

El frió filo del automail, ropajes rotos y más sangre brotando en increíble cantidad.

El Fullmetal cerro los ojos con fuerza encogiéndose en si mismo, sintiendo como nuevas heridas se abrían en su piel. Pudo vencer el dolor un segundo y vio con ojos entrecerrados a Heidrich. Un corte en el pecho sangraba y la camisa estaba rota, desecha, pero no había sido nada grave o de consideración. Apenas un débil rasguño de la piel.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? — le pregunto con sonada burla.

Ed se giraba dispuesto a atacar otra vez, sin importar el que volviera a lanzarle aquellos rayos, se giro sobre si mismo y se inclino hacia delante para darse impulso, sintiendo que las heridas profundas de su pierna y espalda comenzaban a molestarle aun mas. Jadeante gruño y estaba apunto de atacarle cuando un brillo plateado en el pecho del rubio le detuvo.

Ahí, el flamel ensangrentado de Al se le mostraba.

Alphonse dirigió su vista ahí donde Ed miraba y sonrió, recorriendo con sus dedos el rugoso contorno de la figura en la cadena. La serpiente enredada en la cruz se mancho de escarlata. E hizo que un círculo de sangre familiar se plasmara en la mente del rubio.

Alguien muy cercano… alguien a quien él adoraba…

— No puede ser…—

— Puede ser, cuando se rebasa los límites de la paciencia y compresión se rebasan—

Ed tragó saliva aun sin creerse lo que oía, sin comprenderlo siquiera.

— Pero no estoy aquí para explicarte sus motivos. Sino estoy aquí para matarte y como te niegas a morir, no me queda más que hacer esto—

Edward no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de dolor cuando sintió como se desgarraba la tela de sus ropas al mismo tiempo que se imprimían nuevas heridas sobre su piel. Quería negarse a creer, quería negarse a pensar. Y su mente comenzaba a nublarse.

— No vayas a morirte ahora Edward-san, esto apenas y comienza—

Alphonse se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo las prendas totalmente mutiladas y perdidas. Ed se estremeció al sentir el aire lamiendo cruelmente las heridas sangrantes. Levanto la vista y se vio reflejado en unas pupilas verdes que solo irradiaban obscenidad.

— Bas…tardo— maldijo apenas, intentando apartarlo, mas había sentido que le inmovilizaba. Su brazo metálico y pierna no le respondían y las humanas estaban muy lesionadas como para responderle.

— Estas a mi completa merced… Puedo hacer contigo, lo que me plazca— le informo, deslizando sus dedos por la piel, ensañándose en recorrer la carne viva hecha por los cortes.

Sintió que levantaba sus caderas, rozando sin piedad alguna su herida espalda contra las frías baldosas del suelo. Mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el dolor de aquello, había perdido el aliento al sentir como unos dedos habían entrado en su interior, tan fríos y crueles, arañándole y obligando a ampliarse con cada nuevo movimiento.

Heidrich rió con maldad y gozo al sentirlo temblar de verdadero miedo.

— No tengas miedo— le pidió con dulzura fingida — Quiero que disfrutes de esto. Para que lo recuerdes incluso en el momento en el que te consuman las llamas del infierno—

No pudo evitar gritar de dolor y sí miedo cuando aquellos dedos le estrujaron con violencia. Pero se odio al momento de sentir que lo que debía ser una asquerosa sensación, se convirtiera en placentera con cada movimiento de los dedos de Heidrich.

— Dej.. déjame—

Los dedos de Heidrich se frotaban en su interior, las uñas comenzaron a rasgarle el interior y lo que había sido placer, se desvaneció para convertirse en sufrimiento profundo. Desgarrándole las entrañas.

— No…. Te pregunte si deseabas morir y te negaste— la voz del rubio estaba cargada de ardor — Atente a las consecuencias de tus palabras Edward-san—

No había consideración alguna para aquel rubio.

Ni siquiera había notado en que momento había cambiado sus dedos por su virilidad.

Cada movimiento, cada caricia, las embestidas estaban cargadas de desprecio y de una notable obscenidad. Hubiese sido mejor para Edward haber perdido el sentido, pero en cambio, se encontraba ahí, conciente de todo lo que le hacia.

Las uñas se encajaban con saña en la delicada piel y los gritos de dolor de Ed no se dejaban de escuchar.

Podía sentir el frío del suelo calándole la piel, helándosela. Pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que aquel hombre tan idéntico a su hermano le infringía con saña.

— Al… Al… Ayuda…me Al —Hedrich rió con maldad al sentirlo temblar, llamando con la garganta rota a su hermano. Gimoteando y llorando.

— General— grito cuando se hundió dentro de él con violencia, rasgando su garganta con el grito— Ro.. Roy— Nunca antes había pensado siquiera Heidrich que lo llegaría a nombrar.

Se echo contra él, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara. Mordió la fina piel de su hombro desnudo, lacerándola, haciendo que la rojiza sangre comenzara a brotar. Heidrich unto sus dedos con la misma, mostrándoselos a Ed. El rubio apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos, sentía que no podría soportar más aquello y por un momento viéndose abandonado de toda esperanza deseo simplemente que todo aquello acabara.

Era ahora tan sencillo el dejarse morir.

Pero no podía decirse que era ya su final, las cosas no habían siquiera comenzado aun.

—¡Basta! —

Heidrich entrecerró los ojos visiblemente molesto y Ed apenas y había reaccionado al oírla. Se escuchaba lejana y casi como un sueño lejano, pero netamente familiar.

Pero algo le decía que no debía de confiarse. Que nada iba a estar bien aun y cuando el estuviese ahí.

— ¡Ah, Al!...Todo esta apunto determinar, justo como lo querías. —

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron de golpe. No era verdad. Las palabras que decía aquel hombre ¡No podían ser verdad!

— Jamás dije que quería que le hicieras esto—

— Matarlo era mi idea desde el principio. Y eso es lo que haré cuando termine de disfrutarlo — Las palabras del rubio se escuchaban lejanas para Ed que se movió ligeramente, intentando encontrar con la mirada a su hermano.

— ¿Al? — le llamo dudoso y el menor de los Elric le miro con vergüenza. Los ojos verdes de Heidrich se entrecerraron con duda

— ¿No querrás ahora echarte a tras Al? —

Lo vio dudar. Escudriñando el cuerpo maltrecho que se encontraba bajo de él. Por un segundo vio un leve brillo de duda mezclada con arrepentimiento mezclado en sus orbes grises. Mismas que se borraron oscureciéndose con maldad.

Por su puesto que no. No se detendrían.

Edward tenía que pagar por todo su sufrimiento.

Y eso era lo único que deseaba más.

Ed sintió que ardía en rabia. Todo eso había sido planeado por Al. Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando todo como si lo disfrutara. Heidrich sonrió con malicia comprendiendo los oscuros pensamientos silenciosos de Al y se volvió una vez mas contra Edward, que mas que resignado, simplemente había girado el rostro. Sin la más mínima intención de resistirse. En un claro gesto que delataba ya no importaba más el hacerlo siquiera.

Había girado el rostro y había comenzado a llorar de verdad. De dolor y de incomprensión. Que no había sido él quien había sacrificado demasiadas cosas para recuperar el cuerpo de Al. Su felicidad e incluso se había olvidado de si mismo, de lo que deseaba y quería, todo sobreponiéndolo a las necesidades de Al.

¿Por qué hacia aquello¿Por qué?

El dolor que Heidrich le provocaba con cada embestida o bien la desesperante irritación de sus heridas. No era nada a comparación del golpe violento que le había dado a su corazón y sentimientos. Movió levemente sus ojos, buscando la figura de su hermano, que a unos pasos alejado observaba todo aquello.

¿Por qué demonios no le ayudaba?

¿Qué era lo que había hecho para merecerse ese castigo al que Al lo había sometido sin piedad alguna?

— Ayu… da… me.. Al— gimoteo en voz baja atragantándose con su sangre— Al—

— No… Te mereces lo que te pasa— Ed sintió que se ahogaba con su propia sangre, las lagrimas continuaron cayendo y podía sentir la mirada burlona de Heidrich golpeándole con crueldad. Y podía ver con claridad la sonrisa de Al, de plena satisfacción y burla, disfrutando realmente de lo que le pasaba.

— Te mereces esto hermano. Por todo el daño que me hiciste, por todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste cargar durante estos años. Y por…—

Ed no oyó nada mas, la sangre le hizo toser con fuerza y un espasmo le recorrió haciéndole consiente de todo el dolor de su cuerpo agonizante. Se dejo abrazar por la frialdad del suelo y se perdió en la oscura inconciencia que era la única más compresiva con su estado en ese momento,

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hacia demasiado frió y las heridas aun abiertas dolían demasiado. Gimió con fuerza cuando una ráfaga de viento helado le pasó por la piel desnuda. Mas la suave nieve calmaba de podo a poco el malestar que sentía. Lo habían dejado ahí o al menos eso creía. Había recobrado la conciencia levemente y temblaba por el frió, por el dolor, por miedo. Por absolutamente todo.

Escucho las pisadas de alguien acechándose y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo, demasiado. No soportaría una vez más que Hedrich estuviera una vez más ahí y que quisiera tocarlo. Se moriría si tan solo uno solo de sus dedos llegara a rozar siquiera su piel.

— Fullmetal— escucho la conocida voz y no quiso encontrarse con su mirada.

No

Ahora menos que nunca

Le escucho caer de rodillas frente a él. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de sentir el tibio tacto de sus dedos contra su fría mejilla. Y después el metalizo sonido de ropas alejándose de un cuerpo. Ed se estremeció y por un momento imagino que tal vez Roy intentaría hacer lo mismo que Heidrich. La tibia humedad de las lágrimas mojo sus pestañas.

Mas el ligero temblor que le vino se tranquilizo al sentir como este le arropaba con el abrigo, protegiéndole del frió. Sintió como lo sujetaba delicadamente entre sus brazos, siendo considerado con sus heridas y al mismo tiempo rápido en su manera de actuar.

Necesitaba un medico de inmediato. Pero Ed dudaba siquiera en continuar con eso de respirar.

— Todo va a estar bien Edward— le susurro el pelinegro suavemente mientras lo apretaba ligeramente entre sus brazos— No te dejare morir… No te lo permitiré Ed—

Había suspirado, levemente y se había acurrucado contra su pecho. Quería creer que Roy lo protegería de quien fuera. Que incluso en un momento tan critico como ese, lo ayudaría a escapar de la muerte. Quería creer que podía confiar en él.

Escucho mas pasos apresurados acercándose a ellos. La voz preocupada del general y luego sus pasos alejándose una vez mas.

— Tranquilo Ed— la voz de Roy se escuchaba tan próxima, casi en su oído. — No te preocupes por nada aquí estaré—

Sí, estaría tranquilo.

Porque olvidaría

Olvidaría y no recordaría absolutamente nada de lo sucedido.

(Fin FlashBack)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— No es verdad. Nada de eso es verdad— gimió de dolor apretando aun con mas fuerza las sienes.

— Esos no pueden ser mis recuerdos. No pueden— pero era inútil negarlo. Eran sus memorias aquellas que habían permanecido dormidas y ahora regresaban golpeándole con la mayor fuerza y tumbándolo de la peor manera en que alguno de los golpes físicos que en el pasado hubiese recibido.

Los gimoteos que soltaba lentamente fueron bajando de intensidad, seguía llorando pero al menos podía decirse que comenzaba a calmarse. O al menos a aceptar a regañadientes todo aquel torrente de imágenes dramáticas que lo abrumaban. Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas e hizo rechinar los dientes.

—Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso… Al— murmuro bajo el rubios, notando como algunas lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Cayendo sobre el puño metálico humedeciendo la maquinaria del mismo.

Paso con rabia la manga de su ropa por las mejillas alejando las últimas lagrimas y frunciendo el ceño molesto. Más cuando se puso de pie, solamente pudo contemplar en silencio la habitación en la que estaba.

Pequeños recuerdos volvieron a su mente y fue entonces que se sintió extraño. Porque era una vida que aunque la necesitara, su persona se sentía tan indigna de ella.

_Te quiero Edward…_

¡No!

Roy no merecía estar con una persona como él. No podía seguir mas tiempo ahí… aunque lo deseara.

Echo una última mirada a la habitación antes de acercarse a la puerta y cerrarla tras su espalda.

— Lo siento—

o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-oo

Continúa…

N de la A: Ah! Adore este capitulo. Dulzura, miedo, incertidumbre, desilusión y crueldad. Mi combinación favorita! Y ustedes que me dicen? Fue largo y un poco tedioso pero esta terminado. Bueno, me despido ya que necesito un cigarrillo! Ah y por cierto, no se les olvide dejarme un review! Quiero saber lo que piensan!! XD Bye, bye.


	10. Completamente Solo

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me..**_

**10.- Completamente Solo**

Riza se sentía incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se le quedaran viendo. Con tanto interés para nada disimulado. Se movió nerviosa en la silla de madera y movió descuidadamente los papeles frente a ella. Notando que aun y haciendo eso. La mirada de aquel hombre seguía fija en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto al fin levantando la mirada castaña, encontrándose frente a frente con las pupilas celestes del rubio que con insistencia le veía. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y encogerse de hombros mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo derecho y lo encendía.

Aparto el rostro y soltó de su boca el grisáceo humo que no tardo en ser percibido con desagrado por la nariz de la rubia. Quiso levantarse y quitárselo de la boca para apagarlo y tirarlo, pero sabía que era inútil. Encendería otro y aunque a ese le pasara lo mismo al final se cansaría de hacerlo. Después de todo el general no le había prohibido a Havoc fumar en la oficina. Lo vio aun con el cigarrillo en sus labios, abrir ligeramente la boca.

— ¿Por qué.. —

— ¿Estamos aquí hasta pasada la noche? — Le interrumpió de pronto Hawkeye — Teníamos trabajo pendiente, recuerda que durante toda una semana nos hemos ido casa dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado. — Riza le vio negar con la cabeza.

— No es eso. Quiero saber. ¿Por qué no le has dicho al general de todo lo que sucede con respecto al almacén que investigaron? —

Esa pregunta había estado rondando en la cabeza del rubio durante demasiados días. Y estaba ahí presente y se había obligado a olvidarla tenuemente, peor con cada mirada, cada suspiro de la rubia. Se presentaba con mayor fuerza. Ahí molestándole la garganta. No había podido contenerse, mucho menos ahora.

La vio dudar un segundo y alejar con sus dedos descuidadamente un rebelde mechón de rubio cabello que le quitaba el perfecto toque a su delicado peinado. Notando que los dedos le temblaban. Más era el único vestigio que su cuerpo mostraba, los ojos y la firme voz estaba más bien que controlada.

— No era necesario. — Soltó al fin después de unos segundos de pensárselo con calma — Él ya lo sabe. De una forma u otra de inmediato lo supo.

— Entonces¿Por qué aun no lo arrestan? Hay demasiadas pruebas en su contra y…— Havoc se detuvo de pronto, la expresión furiosa y dolida en los ojos castaños de la rubias le dejo completamente sin palabra alguna y haciendo que olvidara incluso lo que de la frase restaba.

— No quiere hacerlo por Edward. — Los labios de Riza temblaban en rabia contenida — Nunca lo ha mencionado siquiera, pero sabe que Ed nunca se lo perdonaría si es que su hermano llega a ser encerrado como un criminal.

— Pero lo es—

— ¿Y crees que él no lo sabe? — pregunto harta y con voz fuerte.

Se había levantado del asiento y la silla había caído de un golpe seco hacia atrás. Varios papeles volaron y un crudo silencio envolvió de pronto la habitación donde no solo ellos dos estaban. Farman, Flurry y Breda se alteraron también al ver la reacción de la rubia y el notorio aumento de voz en aquellos dos que hasta segundos antes habían hablado solo en susurros callados.

Sus ojos castaños pudieron ver un brillo de temor en los ojos celestes de Jean, así como también el cigarrillo que se le había caído al suelo de sus labios abiertos y decidió calmarse. Pidió una disculpa a los demás, mientras se entretenía recogiendo la silla. Los papeles que habían volados notaba que estaban siendo recogidos por el rubio y minutos después todo volvía a estar en perfecto orden y silencio.

Dudosa guió su mirada hacia al robusta puerta oscura que daba hacia la espaciosa oficina del general, al parecer no había escuchado nada.

Termino sentándose una vez mas en su silla, siendo aun presa de los incansables ojos de Havoc. Suspiro cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero sabia que no dejaría de mirarla hasta que le explicara con claridad de lo sucedido. Volvió a mirarlo y comenzó una vez más en voz baja.

— El general tan solo espera a que Edward recuerde y sea el mismo el que decida que hacer. Por eso no ha hecho nada. Por eso se ha contenido. Estoy segura que el mismo desea hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Ed. Pero solo por Edward se contiene de hacerlo— confeso al fin y finalmente pudo sentirse libre de la profunda mirada del castaño.

Lo único malo, era que ahora ella con insistencia le miraba.

Había encendido nuevamente otro jodido cigarrillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estar echado sobre el mullido sillón le molestaba, pero era el único lugar en toda esa casa que era agradable para él. Podía escuchar el molesto ruido que ese joven hacia en la cocina y sabia de sobra a que se debía, aun seguía nervioso por lo ocurrido hacia algunos días y estaba demás decir que su estupida actitud le estaba cansando.

Y eso que le había hecho creer que tenía más coraje y valor que cualquiera de sus antiguos compañeros.

Menudo valor ese de estar temblando como gallina a cada momento.

Gruño molesto y se revolvió en el sillón, fastidiándose al ver una de las prendas de aquel chico en el suelo. Maldijo cuando el sonido de los platos rompiéndose desplazo por unos segundos los otros que emitía. Tuvo que levantarse y acercarse a la cocina fingiendo interés en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto encontrándose arrodillado en el suelo al chiquillo rodeado de los trozos de porcelana de lo que había sido una hermosa vajilla. Pudo notar los continuos espasmos que le recorrían y aun sin siquiera escucharlo o verlo dio por sentado que se encontraba llorando.

¿Se habría lastimado a caso?

No… mas bien

Se estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que habían hecho.

— Lo saben, todo. Ed nos vio…. Sabia a lo que íbamos y… ellos deben estar por venir y…— corrió hasta su lado y aunque se sentía asqueado por la cobarde forma en que estaba hablando le abrazo tratando de transmitirle algo de su sobrada seguridad.

— No seas estupido Al. De haber sido así, desde ese mismo momento ya estaríamos mas que presos— sintió como se aferraba a su espaldas y lucho contra el deseo de alejarlo de el y de paso propinarle una que otra patada.

— Descuida no pasara nada. Pero ya no temas—

— No estuvo bien nada, lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, él no se…— las palabras se le cortaron cuando otro acceso de culpa le asalto.

Heidrich frunció el ceño, si no hacia algo pronto ese mocoso terminaría más que loco.

— ¿No se merecía lo que le paso? Es eso— le aparto de su pecho y me miro molesto— Y a caso ya se te olvidaron todos los años de sufrimiento, en esa armadura. Los anteriores cuando eran niños. Los meses posteriores después de que tuvieras tu cuerpo. —

Los ojos grises de al brillaron, había negado instintivamente con la cabeza, pero la faz sombría en su rostro fue el claro señalamiento de que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía el rubio de mirada esmeralda.

No se había olvidado de nada.

Como podría.

Durante mucho tiempo había deseado que su hermano pagara por todo su dolor.

Que se multiplicara en él su sufrimiento

Que terminara muerto.

— Eso Al. Nunca lo olvides. Edward se merecía eso y mucho mas— murmuro venenoso Alphonse acercándose hasta el rubio lamiendo descaradamente una de sus mejillas.

— Sí, se lo merecía, era más que justo y…— detuvo sus palabras al sentir como Heidrich le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja con saña y comenzaba a deshacerse de las molestas ropas que llevaba.

— Y ni siquiera cuando este muerto. Descansará tranquilo— termino el rubio concentrándose en atacar los trozos de piel que desnudaba con cada prenda que quitaba del cuerpo de Al.

Al menos ese inútil para algo servia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salio despacio del coche militar que lo traía, un saludo marcial fue la clara despedía que su seria teniente le brindaba, atacando con furia en los ojos al igualado teniente de ojos celestes que prefirió desearle una buena noche con palabras. Frunció el entrecejo contrariado, mas no dijo nada.

Había una leve tensión entre ambos, lo había notado incluso cuando estaban en el cuartel y en todo el trayecto desde el mismo a su casa. Le había pedido a Havoc que trajera el coche, mas Riza había insitito en acompañarles también. Eso le hizo sospechar algo raro entre ambos. Aunque. Si tenían problemas aquellos dos como una futura pareja a él por lo menos ahora no le importaba.

Eso siempre y cuando no afectara en su rendimiento o bien en la suya.

No obstante le parecía extraño, tan desesperado estaba Havoc, como para quererse liar a la gruñona Hawkeye.

En fin tal vez y exageraba.

Saludo con un saludo marcial a los oficiales fuera de su casa e intento mostrar paciencia mientras escuchaba las novedades del día en su sigilosa guardia. Ninguna novedad, más que la conocida Maggie estaba adentro de la casa y aun esperaba ahí. Felicito a los hombres con esmero y les agradeció por seguir haciendo tan bien su trabajo como hasta ahora, antes de abrir con una mano la pesada verja oscura.

Las luces de las habitaciones estaban encendidas y seguramente Maggie y Edward se encontraran en la cocina. La puerta principal cedió levemente al empujarla con suavidad y el azucarado olor del budín de chocolate le lleno los sentidos de pronto.

El postre favorito de Edward.

Seguramente Maggie lo había preparado para cenar. Malcriando de más al chico rubio que había sido su favorito al verlo llegar del hospital. Antes el chico favorito era él, bueno no se podía quejar, al menos estaba algo libre de las desmedidas atenciones de la amble mujer que era poco decir le abrumaban.

Se quito el abrigo negro, dejándolo sobre un perchero negro cerca de la puerta. La gorra militar le siguió y comenzó a caminar con lentitud a la cocina pasando descuidadamente sus dedos por los cabellos acomodándose su flequillo que seguramente, estaba más que desecho.

La calida luz de la chimenea ilumino su camino, aparto sin hacer demasiado ruido una de las delgadas puertas de la cocina y encontró a la mujer probando con una enorme cuchara, la exquisita sopa de queso que preparaba. Era poco decir que la había espantado.

— ¡Mustang-san¿Quiere que me de una ataque cardiaco?— le había gritado la mujer, soltando de la impresión la cuchara tirandola al suelo.

— Lo siento en verdad Maggie— le respondió agachándose a recoger con sus dedos la cuchara, el liquido que se había tirado, fue limpiado con un trapo amarillo.

— En lugar de andarme asustando, debería ir a asearse— le reprendió y le quito la cuchara de las manos mientras lo apresuraba a la salida de la cocina —Ponto serviré la cena y necesito que traiga a Edward—

— ¿Traerlo¿Creí que estaba contigo? No hay ninguna luz prendida en toda la casa— le dijo extrañado el pelinegro. Maggie sonrió complacida.

— ¿Y que no sabe usted muchachito que cuando mi Edward duerme no lo hace con las luces prendidas— siseo la mujer colocando sus manos en las caderas — En la tarde cuando llegue me pidió que no lo molestara, que deseaba dormir—

— ¿Esta enfermo?. ¿Le pasa algo? — Maggie negro rápidamente con la cabeza al notar el tono preocupado del militar.

— Nada, me asegure de ello, aunque no quería. Esta más que sano. Tal vez solo un poco cansado, pero nada mas— murmuro segura la mujer— Además lleva despierto toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, cuando esta acostumbrado a tomar una siesta. No lleva más que tres horas a lo mucho dormido. — miro como Roy sonreía y se dirigía hacia las puertas.

— Bien, iré entonces por Edward—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Hey chico¿Me estas escuchando? —

La ruda voz del encargado le saco de sus pensamientos. Giro los ojos dorados mostrando su irritación, mas al hombre no pareció importarle. Vio como este le tendía la llave de una de las habitaciones, así como un libro donde debía anotar su nombre y apellidos, así como hora de llegada.

Con fastidio tomo uno de los bolígrafos que se encontraban en una vieja tasa y comenzó a garabatear un nombre. No su verdadero, pero si uno que fuera fácil de recordar y de pronunciar por ese individuo. Saco con su mano metálica, unos cuantos billetes mientras guardaba en otro de sus bolsillos la llave y le arrojaba el libro y el dinero al hombre.

— Bien, señor…— el hombre tomo el libro y leyó rápidamente el nombre escrito—Señor Tom Allen— el chico se encogió de hombros haciendo ondear ligeramente la trenza rubia que sujetaba sus cabellos. Era el mejor nombre que se le había ocurrido, así nadie le encontraría si le buscaban con su nombre real.

— Ahora le diré toda una lista de cosas que no se permiten aquí. — giro los ojos aburrido y se giro en el mostrador, pero no sin antes hacerle ver que le escuchaba— Nada de animales, no destruir el mobiliario, no salir sin antes avisar aquí en recepción y por ultimo nada de mujeres u hombres sin pagar una segunda tarifa por solo traerlos. — esto ultimo lo dijo seriamente acercándose al rubio con demasiada proximidad.

— Tantas prohibiciones para un lugar tan jodido — Edward se alejo hacia la escalera y pudo escuchar la risa burlona de aquel hombre en el mostrador.

— Pero para tu desgracia mocoso, es el único con cuartos disponibles en estas fechas tan animadas—

No dijo nada, solo se limito a subir las escaleras sintiendo el tirón de la maleta que llevaba en una de sus manos. Daba igual donde fuera que estuviera, había llegado ahí, no por la nostalgia que le producían los hoteles, sino más bien, porque necesitaba alejarse de todo por unos días para pensar.

Pensar en lo que haría, lo que diría y todo aquello que esperaría.

Pensar y recapacitar en esos recuerdos que ahora más que nunca deseaba borrar,

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No había nadie en su habitación, en esa misma que ambos compartían. No se alarmo, debía de estar tal vez en otra de las habitaciones o tal vez en la biblioteca en donde algunas ocasiones lo habían encontrado cuando no estaba en ningún lugar.

Y eso hubiera seguido creyendo si, no hubiera visto aquel cajón levemente entreabierto

Era uno de la cajonera en la que Ed guardaba su ropa. Estaba entreabierto y completamente vació. Era poco decir que se había puesto como un histérico al comprobar que en los demás y en el espacio que le había cedido en su closet no quedaba ninguna prenda más. Se había esfumado y toda estaba perfectamente acomodada.

Dando la impresión de que nadie mas que él había vivido en aquel lugar.

Roy entro entonces a la habitación en la que se suponía Ed debía de haber habitado desde el primer día en que había llegado a su casa.

No podía evitarlo pero aquella sensación que se presentaba en su pecho era increíblemente dolorosa.

A pesar de que él mismo se había hecho a la idea desde un principio que algo así pasaría.

Sí, se había hecho a la idea. Más nunca pensó que la realidad doliera tanto más de lo que en sus pensamientos pensó que sufriría.

Cerro una vez mas la habitación, dejándola así. Quedándose él contra la robusta puerta de madera. Bajo la vista concentrándose en solo observar el piso alfombrado del pequeño corredor que separaba una a una las habitaciones de su casa. Sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el malestar en su pecho de un momento a otro como un niño pequeño le haría llorar.

Quería negarlo, pensar que todo aquello era un mal sueño y que nada de eso en verdad estaba pasando. Pero estaba demás negarse a la cruda realidad y…

Era mejor así. Se dijo, después de todo era inevitable que pasara.

Cuando Edward recobrará su memoria, se marcharía de su casa y de sobra sabia que no le daría ninguna explicación antes de su partida.

Entraría y saldría, sin importar nada.

Justo como esa noche.

Ed se había ido.

La habitación tras su espalda, se encontraba simplemente vacía.

o-o-o-o-o

Continua

N de la A: Ah! Me encanta la interacción de Jean y Riza, los amo! Heidrich tan desgraciado como siempre y Roy tan patéticamente dramático. No importa igual lo amo!. Saludos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

Review? Dando clic en el botoncito de GO! XD


	11. Burla, Piedad e Ira

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me..**_

**11.- Piedad, burla e Ira**

Roy despertó en el enorme sillón frente a la agonizante chimenea. Había estado bebiendo whisky toda la noche y la botella a medio llenar, se encontraba tirada en uno de los rincones de la enorme la sala, el vaso de hielo derretido se encontraba en la fina mesita de centro y aquel insistente sonido que le había despertado, provenía sin ninguna duda de la mesa cercana a la escalera.

Maldijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza tratando de soportar el mareo y noto con desagrado que ni siquiera había tenido la cordura suficiente para apartar de su cuerpo las telas que componían el uniforme militar que siempre portaba.

Nuevamente el teléfono taladro los oídos y vacilante se levanto y caminó hacia donde sonaba. No se encontraba muy lejos, esperándole en la mesita del pequeño recibidor cercano a la puerta principal. Pero el trayecto le pareció eterno, eso sin contar que varias veces había trastabillado al no poder controlar aun bien los movimientos de su cuerpo adormilado. Tanto por la falta de sueño, como por la ingesta alcohólica que, aun presentaba.

El sonido del teléfono repicando se hacia cada vez mas insoportable y con un quejido entre dolor y disgusto tomo el auricular entre su mano y lo llevo a la oreja.

— Mustang al habla— soltó fuerte, controlando la pesadez en su cabeza. La firme voz de Riza le contesto desde el otro lado de la línea.

— General ha ocurrido un no muy agradable incidente y se le necesita cuanto antes en el cuartel—

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — demando imperativo y por algunos segundos hizo titubear a la rubia.

— No hay momentos para darle mas detalles, el teniente Havoc se dirige a su casa y le recogerá enseguida para traerlo aquí—

Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer, una simple despedida y luego. El clásico sonido del colgado del teléfono. Roy maldijo levemente antes de azotar el auricular, girándose levemente apoyándose en las orillas de la mesita. Ya hablaría seriamente con esa mujer.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza y se odio cuando un violento mareo le golpeo. En ese estado no se podía presentar a trabajar. Como pudo se encamino hacia las escaleras y subió por las mismas. Tenía unos cuantos minutos si su instinto no le fallaba. Sabia que Riza solo hablaba cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que Havoc o quien fuera llegara.

Sabía de sobra que no le gustaba esperar.

Pero ahora al menos pedía unos cuantos minutos más de paz.

Antes de regresar al cuartel general.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los castaños ojos miraron fastidiada una y otra vez aquellos oficiales que entraban y salían de la pequeña y reducida oficina. Se encontraba furiosa, tanto por su presencia, como por lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. No era una de las oficinas integradas a los edificios del cuartel, sino más bien era una de las pequeñas construcciones exteriores del mismo.

Escucho el conocido rugir del motor del coche donde sabia estaría el general de vuelta y giro los ojos nerviosa encontrándolo no muy lejos de ahí. Apresuro el paso y de un momento a otro se vio ofreciendo el saludo marcial a su superior que sin mucho animo salía del coche, regresándole el saludo y pidiéndole de forma amable pero fría que descansara.

Lo hizo mas le siguió de pronto cuando este inesperadamente desvió su mirada hacia donde una comitiva de agentes se dirigían a toda prisa alarmados. Havoc le siguió también de cerca, sin importar mucho donde había dejado estacionado el coche.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado teniente? — Riza trago saliva, sabia exactamente que decir, pero por más que las palabras luchaban por escapársele de los labios había algo que muy a su pesar las detenía.

— Han destruido todas las evidencias— se apresuro a decir Havoc, no sin recibir una mirada de reclamo por parte de la rubia.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — el pelinegro se detuvo de golpe y a Havoc se le erizaron los bellos con tan solo ver la mirada que le había mandado.

¡Oh si! Definitivamente le daba miedo el general.

— En efecto señor, eso fue lo que paso. A mitad de la noche alguien se infiltro y destruyo toda evidencia que existiera en esa oficina— Roy miraba severo a la rubia y el semblante sereno e imperturbable de Hawkeye de alguna forma muy levemente lo tranquilizo— Se incendio por completo y no hubo forma de contener el fuego. Al menos no hasta hace algunas horas—

Roy despego su vista de ella y volvió a posarla sobre la de aquellos hombres que presurosos entraban y salían. Algunos con cajas intactas, pero con el interior completamente destruido. Intentaban sin ninguna duda rescatar al menos un poco de lo que había ahí.

Dejo a los rubios atrás y se encamino a la oficina que como un imán le llamaba. Los oficiales dejaron de entrar y le abrieron paso cuando este se interno en la oficina. Al poco tiempo no había nadie más que él en aquel estrecho lugar. Fue a uno de los rincones y término en cuclillas examinando las últimas llamas que consumían un puñado de papeles.

Paso los guantes blancos por una pila de documentos calcinados llevándose entre sus dedos el negro hollín de la materia consumida. Aquel no había sido para nada un incendio normal. Vamos, él sabia de llamas. Y ese fuego había sido hecho a base de alquimia. Podía apostar a ello. No por nada era el alquimista llama.

Froto la negruzca masa entre sus dedos y comprobó algo que hubiera deseado ignorar por completo. Y sonrió levemente sabiendo de antemano quien había hecho algo como aquello. había pocas personas que pudieran manejar una alquimia tan compleja y de esas pocas, solo una verdaderamente interesada como para llegar a hacer algo como aquello sin chistar.

Se levanto de donde se había estado en cuclillas y con una expresión sombría recorrió cada estrecho rincón en la lúgubre oficina. Ahí, hasta hacia algunas horas habían estado representadas en legajos hojas y demás las pruebas por las que habían trabajado por días, semanas e incluso un poco mas. Todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que sus subordinados e incluso el mismo habían realizado se centraba ahora ahí convertido en cenizas.

Que por más que deseara, no podría regresar a la normalidad.

A lo lejos los tenientes observaban la amplia espalda del general en completo silencio, pero de un momento a otro. Los ojos celeste de Havoc dejaron de mirarle para concentrase en la teniente a su lado. Carraspeo levemente y noto como esta de inmediato se ponía tensa.

— ¡Ah¿Riza aun sigues enojada conmigo? — pregunto inocente el rubio, mas no se intimido ni un poco cuando la rubia lanzo una mirada asesina. Suspiro levanto una de sus manos rascándose la nuca segundos después.

— Pues me sigues cayendo bien después de todo— soltó como si nada el teniente y la rubia parpadeó sin entender. ¿Qué respuesta era esa? No pudo evitar soltar una risilla divertida por las ocurrencias del rubio. Murmuro su nombre e hizo que el también contestara en una leve risa.

Vaya, vaya, aquello si que era una novedad. La tensión entre sus dos teniente al menos había desaparecido en esos momentos. O fue lo que Mustang creyó al verlos reír de aquella manera. Le pareció bien y adecuado. Y debía aceptar que estaba comenzando a cansarse de las ofensivas y defensivas que se lanzaban esos dos.

Bueno al menos parecía que los problemas entre ambos se empezaban a solucionar.

Y eso por el momento estaba bien.

Se acerco a ellos haciéndose notar. El sonido de los tacos de sus botas encajándose en el suelo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para notarse aun y cuando aquellos dos reían. Se distanciaron levemente y de un momento a otro lo saludaron con pulcritud. Roy debía aceptar que tanta formalidad en un momento como ese le parecía exagerado, pero no deseaba hacérselos notar.

— Vamos, tenemos trabajo pendiente por hacer— demando con autoridad mientras avanzaba dirigiéndose a su oficina dentro de las instalaciones del cuartel central.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había sido otro día más.

Aburrido y completamente patético.

Había sido otro día de aquellos tantos, de esos de firmar pilas de papeles, ir a las acostumbradas reuniones con el Fluher y los demás militares de igual rango o menor. Una que otra cita al salir a comer y una vez mas la misma monotonía de volver a ese lugar que aun a regañadientes llamaba hogar.

A penas unos segundos atrás Havoc y la Teniente lo habían traído del cuartel. Cerro la puerta tras de él asegurándose de echarle seguro antes. Aunque estaba de sobra hacer aquello. La casa estaba fría, o al menos eso le pareció cuando se quito al abrigo negro y lo dejo sobre el perchero cerca de la puerta. La gorra militar a los pocos segundos le siguió y con lentos pasos comenzó a avanzar.

Desvió su mirada a la sala, había notado con el rabillo del ojo un leve brillo dorado. Era la botella de whisky que había dejado en la mañana y que ahora reflejaba tentadora los últimos rayos de luz dorada que se colaban por la ventana. El solo verla le produjo nauseas y decidió que en lugar de recorrer los pasos que lo alejaban de la botella, los caminaría en contra dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y sin mirar lo que se llevo a la boca al alargar la mano buscando algo, comenzó a masticar y a tragar sin prestarle atención al sabor que tenia. Llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado alguno y la verdad ni siquiera en esos momentos le apetecía.

Pero necesitaba comer algo, al menos para tener un poco de fuerza.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador y echo ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás tendiéndose contra el respaldo de la silla. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca antes se la había pasado tan mal.

Aborrecía estar en aquella casa, justo como necesitaba con la misma fuerza estar ahí. Porque al menos ahí, encerrados estaban los recuerdos que le había dejado Edward.

Lo único que le quedaba de él.

Y era realmente patético. Y comenzaba a hartarse.

Pero diablos, necesitaba extrañarlo de esa manera. Lo necesitaba en verdad. Porque al menos así le sentía tan cerca. Levanto la cabeza de golpe. Estaba mal aquello. No podía vivir así, seguir así. Ya iban más de tres semanas desde que Ed se había ido y él solo vivía como un guiñapo de humano, emborrachándose hasta que el sol salía y luego encerrándose en el trabajo sin prestar atención a nada más.

Era patético sí y Roy Mustang nunca había sido patético en su vida.

Había sido mil cosas, pero nunca había sido lo que esos momentos se orillaba a ser. Y estaba mal.

Si Edward se había ido y había vuelto a su vida como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Él con más razón lo podría lograr.

O al menos llegar a intentarlo.

Se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose al pequeño pasillo que subía hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Tomaría una ducha, se vestiría lo mejor que pudiera e ira a salir por ahí en la ciudad. Se metería a un bar, tomaría algunos tragos y se liaría con alguien.

Quien sabe, hasta podrían terminar la velada en el enorme colchón de la cama en su habitación.

Pero apenas y había subido el primer escalón cuando un sonido increíblemente familiar rompió el crudo silencio que envolvía la casa. Agito la cabeza, creyendo que había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación. Pero una vez más escucho el débil sonido de una bella tonada.

No subió de prisa los escalones, pero si a la velocidad necesaria. Y fue entonces que cuando poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta que se dio cuenta que temblaba. había soñado varias noches con aquello y si una vez mas se encontraba soñando, estaba seguro que le llegaría a odiar.

Pero la cajita musical repiqueteaba adentro de su habitación, soltando las nostálgicas notas en un vello orgel musical.

Abrió despacio la puerta, encontrándose la imagen que añoraba.

La ventana que daba a su cama se encontraba abierta. Dejando pasar los blancos y suaves copos de nieve que se amontonaban sobre las alfombras vino que cubrían el suelo y las cortinas de fino encaje blanco abiertas se agitaban levemente con la suave brisa fría que entraba.

En medio de la ventana estaba Edward, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la cajita entre sus manos escuchando una y otra vez la infinita tonada triste. Sus ojos dorados mirando con insistencia el aparatito entre sus manos enguantadas. Ataviado con su clásico abrigo rojo y sus ropas negras y su cabello una vez más trenzado con suavidad.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos al momento que se acerco a él. La cajita seguía sonando suavemente. Los últimos rayos de sol dieron contra el suave perfil de rubio.

— ¿E.. Ed? — le llamo con suavidad quedando de pie frente a él.

El joven abrió los ojos, no dijo nada. Solo le contuvo la mirada y cerro la cajita entre sus manos, mientras el sol moría y dejaba a su paso solo una gama de azules y morados plasmados en el cielo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había cerrado la ventana y corrido las cortinas. Más no había vuelto a mencionar palabra alguna frente a él. Estaba estático frente a la pequeña cómoda frente a su cama, donde había colocado la cajita musical una vez más. Ahí la había encontrado en principio y había decidido dejarla en el mismo lugar.

Había demasiada tensión. Roy podía sentir la molestia e inquietud en Edward. Pero la mirada dura y falta de sentimiento alguno, le hizo saber que no deseaba recordar nada que fuera de carácter sentimental en ellos.

Eso estaba bien

¿No?

Por supuesto que lo estaba, para ambos.

— Fullmetal— se atrevió a decir— Es un alivio ver que…—

— Se todo— le corto de pronto Ed — Lo que hiciste para que no muriera en el hospital—

Roy desvió la mirada de la espalda del chico y la concentro en tratar de observar por entre las diminutas hendiduras del encaje de las cortinas, sabía que aquello era estúpido y tonto. Pero si acaso Ed llegaba a mirarle, no sabia exactamente que cara poner.

— Estaba muriendo, no había tiempo suficiente para llevarme al quirófano o transplantarme sangre y tu ordenaste…— había rabia en su voz Roy la pudo notar. Volvió a mirarle pero de inmediato bajo la vista dolido, pues había visto directamente a los ojos del rubio y lo que había notado en ellos no le había gustado para nada.

— ¡Ordenaste que me salvaran utilizando piedra roja! Aun y cuando sabias que yo hubiera estado en contra de ello— le grito al fin acercándose unos pasos a él.

— Sí lo ordene porque era la única manera de mantenerte con vida—

No lo vio venir, en realidad no vio venir cuando el rubio le había lanzado aquel puñetazo. Solo sintió el dolor pulsante de su mejilla, la sangre llenadote la boca, la esponjosa suavidad de la alfombra amortiguando el impacto en seco de su cuerpo y luego el propio cuerpo de Ed sobre el suyo, sentándose a horcadas sobre él, no sin antes sujetarle de el cuello de la chaqueta militar para dejarlo frente a frente.

— ¡Maldita sea! Era piedra roja, vidas humanas contenidas en ella. ¿Cómo te atreviste? —

— Ya te lo he dicho. Era un trozo pequeño de ella. Uno que supe llevaba en el reloj de alquimista que poseía. —un hilillo de sangre bajo por sus labios y comenzó a bajar por el mentón y cuello.

Odiaba el sabor de la sangre, le asqueaba aun y cuando fuera la suya propia, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarse la que había brotado después del golpe con el automail de Edward. Vio los dorados ojos del rubio llenos de dolor. Deseaba volver a darle un puñetazo más y al mismo tiempo esos ojos le transmitían que se encontraba arrepentido de haberlo golpeado de aquella manera.

Todo un conflicto de emociones dentro de chico, que sabía no podría ayudarlo al menos directamente a sacarlas de adentro.

— ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué hiciste eso para salvarme? — pregunto el rubio y le soltó de pronto del cuello. No hizo nada por evitar caer otra vez de espalda contra la alfombra. Después de todo seguramente Ed volvería a golpearle y no quería rebotar otra vez contra la misma.

— Quería que siguieras con vida— Roy trago saliva revuelta con las últimas gotas de sangre— Porque me encontraba furioso. ¿Quería saber como habías sido tan estúpido para quedar en ese estado?. —

— Y en un arranque de bondad como un dios decidiste no dejarme morir jugando un rato con la piedra roja—

— Sí, te tuve piedad porque jamás te había visto en un estado igual. Y al mismo tiempo te odie porque por tu culpa seria la burla de toda central— y otra vez la boca se le volvió a llenar de sangre.

Roy recordó en ese entonces que aun y cuando Ed estaba a punto de morir varios de los generales se burlaban a sus espaldas por la estupidez del chico. Era un mocoso que se había hecho grandes proezas al buscar la ansiada piedra filosofal, pero que había quedado en completo ridículo al haber sido tumbado en un insignificante lugar cono esa bodega. En una misión de simple reconocimiento.

— ¿Por eso utilizaste la piedra?. ¿Por eso hiciste que estuviera contigo todo este tiempo?. ¿Para que cuando recordara te dijera el porque había quedado como el hazmerreír del ejercito?—

Las palabras de Edward eran toscas y duras, tratando de dañar al hombre que estaba debajo de él. Roy cerro los ojos cansado, todo lo que le había dicho a Ed era verdad. Pero nada de aquello le importo cuando entro en la habitación del hospital y le encontró en medio de las sabanas ensangrentadas que intentaban cubrirlo.

Había dejado de sentir aquello en ese instante y solo deseaba que Edward lograda sobrevivir. Que con el tiempo lograra olvidar lo que le había pasado en aquella noche, que lograra ser feliz y si se podía y se lo permitía le dejara castigar al cobarde que lo había herido con tanta saña y crueldad.

Eso era todo.

Esa era su única verdad.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió unas calidas gotas cayendo en sus mejillas y entonces al encontrar los ojos del rubio nublados por las lágrimas. Supo que había dicho todo aquello lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward lo pudiera escuchar.

Sintió los temblorosos dedos del rubio acariciando levemente su mejilla. Como pidiendo perdón por haberle hecho aquello antes de echarse contra su pecho aun entre sollozos y leves temblores, que lentamente fueron calmándose. Hasta que se quedo quieto sintiendo como Roy le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le siguió con la mirada, notando como se acercaba al cambiador y tomaba una camisa limpia. La otra había quedado manchada junto con la chaqueta de un color rojo. Roy le miro entonces encontrándoselo sentado en la cama. Ed apartó la mirada, avergonzado. La sangre había brotado debido a los puñetazos que le había dado y que incluso ahora notaba le había reventado uno de los labios.

Portando una nueva camisa blanca Roy se acerco hasta él. Sentándose a la orilla de la cama cerca, pero a la vez con una prudente distancia que los alejaba. Noto que el rubio se había quitado el sobretodo rojo y que ese mismos en encontraba a un lado de él en la cama.

— Lo ocurrido en las oficinas de el cuartel central. Fuiste tu ¿Verdad? — pregunto suavemente mirándolo y notando como el rubio le rehuía la mirada. Lo vio asentir levemente y supo que no había nada más que preguntar.

Ed recordaba absolutamente todo.

— No recuerdo mucho, solo algunas cosas sueltas de años atrás. — Murmuro Ed levemente —Pero recuerdo con claridad la última noche antes de que perdiera la memoria—

Roy parpadeo y no pudo más que escucharlo y abrir despacio los brazos cuando Ed cerró los ojos y se dejo caer hacia él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho el pelinegro. Inconscientemente Roy puso su mano entre el cabello rubio, acariciándolo con cariño. Y odio que lo llevara sujeto en esa molesta trenza.

— Hubiera deseado recordar cualquier cosa… Pero tuvo que ser justo eso— el rubio sujeto con fuerza la camisa de Mustang— Tengo presente cada detalle, cada palabra… Todo— Roy cerro los ojos molesto.

— ¿Por qué entonces lo destruiste? Eso era mas que suficiente para…— Ed lo cayo de pronto al levantarse y negar vehemente con la cabeza.

— Quiero ser yo quien ajuste cuentas con él Roy— le dijo suavemente.

Ajustaría cuentas con Al y con el otro rubio que lo acompañaba. Dentro de poco.

Roy se estremeció. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Sabiendo que seria inútil hacerle entender y sintiendo que incluso si le decía que lo acompañaría o ayudaría. Ed se negaría y discutirían sin cesar.

Por ahora no quería pensar en nada más.

Tan solo quería estar ahí, sujetándolo entre sus brazos y brindándole uno que otro suave beso sobre los cabellos de la frente.

— Me alegra— soltó de pronto haciendo que Ed le mirara aun entre sus brazos.

— Me alegra mucho que estés de nuevo aquí— murmuro depositando un beso mas sobre la desnuda piel de la frente del chico.

Ed se levanto un poco y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras se acercaba más al mayor. Sintió como Roy le rodeaba la cintura con las manos. Sonrió suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro, que debía aceptar aun y con la mejilla hinchada le parecía más que atractivo. Acarició sus labios con suavidad, antes de presionar contra los mismos en un beso.

— También te extrañe— le confeso Ed contra los labios y acepto un nuevo beso por parte de Roy.

Uno que había necesitado durante aquel tiempo en el que habían permanecido separados. Porque era poco el haber dicho que lo había extrañado. Su cuerpo le había reclamado y llorado por no estar cerca de él y por las noches no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle cera y sentir el suave calor el pelinegro envolviéndolo.

Justo como ahora que con cariño lo hacia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

N de la Yuka: Disculpenme! Ando de corridita y apenas puedo dejarles esta actualizacion! Para las siguiente contesto sus hermosos reviews!! Hasta prontito!


	12. Inevitable

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Don't Forget To Remember Me.._**

**12.- Inevitable **

Ed se acurruco aun mas entre los brazos del pelinegro. Recostó su cabeza en su cuello y aspiro suavemente la sutil fragancia que perfumaba su piel. Canela y deliciosa tierra húmeda. Podía sentir el fuerte agarre del mayor en su cintura. Suspiro suavemente sintiendo como Roy le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud, apenas y pasando las ligeras yemas de sus dedos por el sobretodo rojo que llevaba puesto.

Ed se echo más contra él y despacio rozo con sus labios la desnuda piel del cuello de Roy. Primero como leves caricias con los tersos labios, cambiando después a ligeros besos y cándidos lametones que recorrieron la nívea piel, subiendo hasta recorrer el perfilado mentón del militar.

Roy no supo en que momento se había encontrado a si mismo lamiendo los labios del rubio con la lengua y le beso con ternura mientras le acariciaba la espalda y las caderas con las manos ya por debajo de sus ropas. Las telas lo frustraban porque ocultaban la piel desnuda de Edward. Pero sabía que no debía ir de prisa.

De hecho sabía que no debía siquiera estar haciendo aquello. No debía.

Porque Ed no estaba listo para algo así. No después de lo que le había pasado.

Y tal vez de un momento a otro lo detendría y tendría que contenerse.

Pero…

Roy dio un respingo cuando Ed le abrió la chaqueta azul y con la misma rapidez se había desecho de los primeros botones de la camisa blanca, deslizando su mano por el pecho. Ed solo se aparto de él para terminar de quitarle la chaqueta y camisa y al mismo tiempo empezar a desprenderse de sus propias ropas.

Volvió a sujetarle del cuello y se echo para atrás, cayendo de lleno sobre las colchas de la cama junto con Roy. El rubio sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más cuando este se apretó contra él y busco sus rozados pezones comenzando a juguetear entre sus labios con ellos. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a gemir al sentir como los succionaba con delicadeza.

Sintió como el rubio le acariciaba el pelo y luego como lo obligaba a levantarse y él también la mismo tiempo lo hacia. Sí, tal y como Roy lo había pensado, de un momento a otro Ed se arrepentiría. Pero no era nada de aquello, al menos eso le dijo la mirada rubia deseosa del chico cuando nuevamente volvió a besarle en la boca.

— Quítame el resto de mi ropa— le pidió tomando las manos del pelinegro y dejándola justamente en el cinturón del pantalón que aun vestía.

No tardo nada en sacarle el pantalón, las botas y los calcetines. La habitación estaba en penumbras y a simple vista no podía verse nada. Pero los ojos de Roy se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y era poco decir que veía con demasiada claridad la desnudes del cuerpo del menor. Lo atrajo una vez más hacia él y lentamente sus manos fueron bajando por su vientre hasta llegar en medio de sus delgados muslos.

Estaba tibio, húmedo y duramente erguido y él casi perdió el control.

Comenzó a acariciarle con su mano, frotándole de arriba a bajo lentamente haciéndole sentir sus dedos. Viéndole estremecerse y llamándolo en entrecortados quejidos llenos de placer. Sintió que el rubio se levantaba del colchón y le echaba los brazos al cuello besándolo con fuerza y deseo. Roy seguía tocándole, jugando con él hasta que lo vio retorcerse y sollozar. Sintiendo unos segundos después la tibia calidez del rubio mojándole la mano al momento de terminar y se quedaba inmóvil contra él.

Le espero, aunque había tardado un poco en recuperarse.

Abrió despacio los ojos y sonrió recorriendo con sus dedos metálicos una de las mejillas del militar. Roy le sonrió con ternura y coloco tras de su oreja uno de los mechones rubios que se había soltado de la trenza que aun llevaba tras la espalda. Volvió a recostarlo en la cama y se tumbo a su lado. Roy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ed se le adelanto.

— Esto es injusto— dijo — Yo estoy desnudo y tu no— le miro notando con enfado que aun Roy llevaba algo de ropa puesta.

— Quiero tenerte junto a mi sin ropa— Ed ya estaba en esos momentos a horcadas sobre él bajándole la cremallera del pantalón.

— No es necesario— susurro Roy evitando que siguiera con aquello— Me basta con que seas feliz—

— Lo soy— le contesto Edward con una sonrisa burlona— Pero en estos momentos, deseo estar desnudo contigo— Roy, impaciente de pronto, le ayudo a deshacerse de los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Y Edward una vez más quedo contra la cama. El fuerte cuerpo de Roy sobre el suyo, frotándose notando en ambos la urgencia de sus cuerpos. Pudo sentir la mano de Roy bajando por sus muslos, internándose mientras buscaba a tientas la estrecha entrada. Y tembló, no por la excitación, ni por las sensaciones. Sino más bien de puro miedo.

Miedo a ser violado una vez más. Por aquel rubio de mirada lujuriosa que se burlaba una y otra vez de su deprimente estado.

Trato de alejarlo de él apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros empujándolo, notando que por el temor, no podía ejercer fuerza alguna. Era ese rubio el que estaba sobre él. El que sumergía una y otra vez sus dedos en su interior, era él quien lo…

— Suéltame— le pido entre sollozos y gimió de dolor al sentir que sujetaba su cintura con la mano libre atrayéndolo mas a él.

— Por favor… Suéltame…—

— No…— oyó que le dijo, pero no era la voz de ese rubio sino la voz de Roy. — Tranquilízate Edward, no te haré daño. — le aseguro deslizando su manos libre entre sus muslos, sintiendo como se estremecía y soltaba un jadeo tímido.

Roy volvió a sentir que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo atraía hacia él para besarlo con la respiración entrecortada. No quería hacerle daño, así que Roy comenzó a retirarse, pero Ed le estrecho más del cuello y levanto sus piernas abrazándolo de la cintura con ellas.

El mayor el devolvió el beso, deseaba poder darle el placer suficiente que le hiciera olvidar lo que le había sucedido en el pasado. Inmerso en aquellas sensaciones que lo consumían, gimió al sentir como Ed lo guiaba hacia el tibio lugar que había estado estimulando y ampliando con sus dedos.

Y le penetro con cuidado, estremeciéndose al sentirlo arquearse de placer y volvió a hundirse en su interior. Estaba demasiado tenso, estrecho y calido. Aquello no le ayudaría a contenerse por mucho tiempo. Mucho menos ahora cuando el chico comenzaba a moverse y a apretarlo en su interior.

— Ya no puedo…— murmuro sujetándole con ambas manos de las caderas atrayéndolo mas a él. La ligera trenza que sujetaba los cabellos del rubio se había desecho, dejando los mechones rubios desperdigados contra las almohadas.

Roy comenzó a balancearse entonces, con movimientos fluidos. Podía escuchar a Edward gemir, gritar su nombre y moverse contra él. Roy no necesito nada más. Le siguió en todos los movimientos que con rapidez adquirieron fuerza y se rindieron a sus deseos. Estrechándose y alcanzando el clímax tan intenso que les resulto por un momento casi doloroso.

Jadeando todavía se tumbo de espaldas en el colchón, sintiendo como Ed se acomodaba sobre él y le abrazo con fuerza, con su rostro enterrado en el cuello. Enredo los dedos entre los cabellos rubios sueltos, mientras miraba en silencio el techo blanco de su propia habitación.

Había demasiadas cosas que deseaba contarle. Otras mas que ansiaba preguntarle. Pero en ese momento le parecían tan lejanas y absurdas para siquiera mencionarse. Le apetecía mas estar ahí, a su lado escuchando su delicada respiración cansada o el tenue susurro de su nombre tan dulce, mientras dormía.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar.

Y si volvían a separarse.

Sabía que como aquella noche volverían a reunirse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió suavemente la puerta principal de los dormitorios y salio sin hacer mucho ruido. Paso descuidadamente una de sus manos por el rubio flequillo, acomodándolo sobre su frente de forma ordenada y casual. Sonrió dulcemente cuando el pequeño animal a su lado derecho la imitaba y quedaba sentado a su lado iba a inclinarse hacia él para darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza mas de pronto soltó un alegre ladrido reconociendo a alguien detrás de ella.

—Si no me equivoco vamos a practicar tiro libre iniciando la mañana— susurro lo suficientemente claro un rubio de increíbles ojos celestes, no hacia falta que dijera su nombre ella sabia de antemano a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

— ¿Vamos? — pregunto la rubia levantando una ceja y girándose encontrándose el sonriente rostro de Havoc que sin faltar llevaba un cigarrillo aun sin encender en sus labios. No le dio un saludo de costumbre ni siquiera un buenos días.

— Si mira, he traído mi arma— le informo mostrándole un reluciente rifle recortado y practico. Riza suspiro cansada.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas mejor con una pistola o tal vez un revolver?— le sugirió comenzado a caminar a su lado.

Black Hayate en algún momento se les perdió de vista en cuanto llegaron a los jardines en el interior del cuartel central. Riza no se preocupo de aquello, después de todo dentro de dos horas mas estaría como vigilante en la puerta de la oficina del general, esperando su llegada para ladrarle en saludo como acostumbrado recibimiento.

Solo esperaban que ese día el general estuviera de buen humor. Ya que últimamente en las pasadas semanas, o mas bien desde que Edward se había ido de su casa, estaba de un humor insoportable, constantemente enfadado y desquitándose con el primero que se le pusiera en frente. Y ellos realmente no se lo merecían.

Las instalaciones en el cuartel estaban más que desiertas y si acaso había algunas personas por ahí, eran únicamente los centinelas que dentro de unas cuantas horas cambiarían de turno o bien dejarían sin custodiar algunos lugares en específico. Giraron por un pequeño pasillo y a lo lejos Riza pudo notar la negruzca puerta de hierro que cerraba herméticamente el acceso a la habitación a la que deseaba desesperadamente llegar.

— ¿Desayunamos juntos después de practicar?— Havoc pareció pensárselo mejor— Y si también almorzamos juntos y que se diga que la comida y cena también me las reservas— Riza lo miro un instante confundida, mas inmediatamente bajo la mirada y pudo notarse un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

— Es mi imaginación Havoc o… ¿Estas tratando de conquistarme? — Jean sonrió complacido mientras abría la puerta ofreciéndole el paso a la rubia.

— Digamos que… esta mañana has despertado muy imaginativa—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos en el justo momento en el que amanecía, lentamente los dorados rayos de sol fueron bañando uno a uno los objetos por los que pasaba llenándolos de vida. Llego incluso hasta donde él se encontraba y tiño las sabanas con las que estaba cubierto de un color bermejo suave.

Giro los ojos al sentir un movimiento tras su espalda, encontrándose con un chico dormido y que entre sueños se acercaba hasta él dejando recargada su frente sobre su piel. Volvió a recostarse sin dejar de mirar el blanco techo de la habitación que compartían, justo así había sido el color del techo en el que se habían conocido.

_Aun le costaba creerlo. _

_Pero no había ninguna duda. El parecido era increíble. _

_Al chico que tenia enfrente también parecía aun dudarlo. Pero se había sentido demasiado a gusto a su lado. Había sido una completa casualidad el que se encontraran y hablaran. Todo por un pequeño accidente de un leve tropezón. Pero ahora estaban ahí. Hablando animadamente en la sala de la casa que ahora ocupaba momentáneamente Heidrich. _

_Habían empezado hablando de simples y vagas trivialidades y de un momento a otro se había enterado de un relato que era por si fascinante. _

_Porque aquel a quien tenia enfrente, en algún momento había carecido de cuerpo humano y había sido confinado a vivir durante años dentro de una fría y sólida armadura de acero. Había un hermano, una búsqueda y un pasado lleno de tragedias que enrolaban a una madre a la que adoraban. Pero según avanzaba el relato. _

_Podía darse cuenta del favoritismo por el hermano mayor. _

_Desde la madre, los amigos y la demás gente a la que conocían. _

_Era como si, desde que Alphonse Heidrich hubiera nacido, estaba destinado a ser siempre el segundo en todo. _

_Cuando bien podría sobresalir por si solo e incluso llegar hasta opacar a su hermano. _

_Había sentido odio, aun sin conocerlo. Había querido hacer algo para amedrentar un poco el sufrimiento de Al. Aunque no sabia exactamente el porque lo deseaba. _

_— Incluso ahora a pesar de que tengo mi propio cuerpo, pareciera que…— _

_— Siguieras encerrado dentro de una armadura vacía— se apresuro a decir el rubio de ojos verdes. _

_— Exacto— Heidrich pudo ver odio y sufrimiento en su rostro y un profundo aborrecimiento en los orbes grises del rubio frente a él. _

_No supo en que momento se acerco hasta él, quedando sentado en el mismo sillón. Había acortado la distancia que los separaba y sin que supiera exactamente el porque Al no se había resistido lo había echado contra el mullido colchón del mismo. Se habían quedado viendo por algunos instantes, sin dejar de mirar en ningún instante dentro de los ojos del otro. _

_— ¿Deseas hacerle pagar por todo tu sufrimiento?. ¿Por los desprecios, las humillaciones, el aborrecimiento de las personas? — _

_— Sí— acepto Al, viendo como el otro rubio se acercaba mas a su rostro eliminado la distancia que les separaban._

_— Puedo ayudarte, si es lo que quieres— _

_— Es lo que he deseado siempre— _

_Termino Al tanto de decir aquello, como por si mismo de acortar la distancia que mantenía alejados sus labios. Aquello había sellado un pacto y al mismo tiempo los había unido en incontables formas. En un pacto que los condenaba y los salvaba de la perdición. _

— ¿En que tanto piensas? —

Sonrió notando el sonido molesto y dolido del que le hablaba. Hacia algunos cuantos minutos había despertado y no había perdido el tiempo para nada. Ahora estaba ahí, sobre él abrazándole y mirándole curioso desde su pecho. Levanto una de sus manos y la llevo hacia los cabellos del otro acariciándolos levemente al mismo tiempo que intentaba a acomodarlos al menos un poco.

Juro que casi lo había escuchado ronronear mientras pasaba sus dedos y buscaba mas contacto con su mano, siguiéndola hasta que sus dedos abandonaron el cabello y se entretuvieron acariciando las mejillas desnudas de su cara.

— Anda Alphonse, dímelo— volvió a pedirle Al, subiéndose un poco mas encima de él. Escucho una breve risa y supo que empezaría a hablar.

— Estaba pensando en que hemos hecho demasiadas locuras juntos—

— Pero fueron divertidas— le menciono sonriente Al acercándose mas a él, para que le besara. Heidrich lo hizo mas rompió el beso demasiado pronto para el gusto de Al.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes hasta ahora? —

— No esta en casa de Mustang y según parece. Ahora le da por destruir las instalaciones del ejercito— Heidrich medito un poco mas aquello. Sonrió comprendiendo que aquello era una muy buena invitación por parte del mayor de los Elrics.

— Sabes, tengo ganas de ir una vez mas a aquel almacén— vio la expresión dudosa del rubio y se atrevió a depositar un nuevo beso sobre los labios aun hinchados por el contacto anterior.

— Algo me dice que, nos hará bien recordar viejos tiempos ahí y que también, tal vez él nos espera una vez más—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No hacia más de quince minutos que había llegado a la oficina y nadie estaba ahí para recibirle.

No le pareció extraño, después de todo durante las últimas semanas, se había comportado como un maldito con sus subordinados. Estaba de pésimo humor por la anterior partida de Edward y solo había buscado alguna forma de desquitar su ira, aunque desgraciadamente lo había hecho con quien menos lo merecía. Y ellos no habían tenido la culpa de nada.

Recordaba incluso que le había gritado a Hawkeye cuando había tomado la grapadora y no había encontrado grapa alguna en ella. Le había dado de gritos sin importarle en lo más mínimo su gesto de incomodidad y la atemorizante arma que llevaba en la mano y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza.

Se echo contra el respaldo de la silla cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos. Escuchó como la puerta de su oficina se abría lentamente y uno a uno los subordinados a su mando entraban sin hacer el menor ruido o al menos que no se notara. Roy respiro profundo varias veces y suspiro.

Debía de pedirles una disculpa a todos y lo sabia.

Abrió un ojo y encontró frente a su escritorio la escueta figura de la teniente esperando como obligación alguna orden que además llevaba incluida gritos o crueles amenazas.

Roy se levanto entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza consigo mismo disgustado. Les debía mucho a todos ellos y no estaba de más disculparse por su comportamiento hostil y huraño.

— Riza— le llamo sin formalismo algunos de los casualmente usados por él— Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de estas ultimas semanas. — carraspeo y luego miro a los demás.

— De hecho quiero disculparme con todos. No tengo excusa alguna —

— Disculpa aceptada Roy— sonrió Riza y los demás lo hicieron aunque uno que otro entre carcajadas.

— Pues no deberían absolverme tan deprisa— advirtió Roy— Estaba dispuesto a invitarlos a algún espectáculo de lujo y luego a algún restaurante reconocido—

— Si así quiere descargarse la conciencia— murmuro Riza pensativa.

— Aceptamos— dijeron los demás al unísono antes de que la rubia se negara.

— Bien— rió Roy — Díganme el día y la hora o si lo prefieren, salgan por separado lleven amigos y solo carguen todo a mi cuenta—

Roy vio el júbilo del grupo y al mismo tiempo supo que aquello no le saldría nada barato. Más no importaba. Carraspeo un poco haciendo que la celebración cesara.

— Ahora me portare bien prometo y me gustaría que empezáramos a trabajar. —

Asintieron y en relativa orden cada uno fue a ocupar su respectivo lugar. Roy volvió a sentarse en el sillón y sin mucho interés volvió a tomar algunos de los informes que había dejado ahí la tarde anterior. En algún momento desvió su mirada al rincón en el que estaba el abandonado escritorio donde debía estar Ed.

Ed quien una vez más se había ido de la casa a la mañana siguiente. Aunque en esta ocasión no había sido una despedida tan dramática como la anterior. Aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparle.

Sabía que Ed se encontraba en algún lado.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabia lo que estaba planeando.

No le agradaba para nada.

Pero si podía adelantarse un poco a los deseos del rubio lo haría. Desvió su mirada de los documentos y la fijo sobre el rubio que animadamente conversaba con la teniente. Al parecer se estaba poniendo de acuerdo para algo. Eso de momento no le interesaba. Le llamo despacio y suavemente y después de disculparse de Riza, se acerco a él.

— Necesito saber lo ocurrido con la guardia que pusimos en casa de Alphonse Elric—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se detuvo de pronto.

Una vez más se encontraba en aquel lugar. No había luz y apenas y podía distinguir la imponente y desgastada construcción del almacén que tenia en frente.

Cerró los ojos un momento y al volver a abrirlos, el lugar estaba completamente iluminado por la brillante luz de lo que quedaba de tarde. Había visto el fantasma de aquella noche y por un leve momento dudo que pudiera sopórtalo,

Pero ahora, después de que aquello había pasado. Sabía que podía enfrentarlo.

Podía ser que nadie estuviera en aquel lugar.

Pero también por una simple coincidencia podía volver a encontrarse con aquellos dos en ese lugar.

Podría…

Avanzo hasta llegar a la vieja puerta y esta vez no tuvo que romper nada para entrar al almacén. Solo empujo la puerta y esta se abrió no sin antes rechinar fuertemente, haciendo notar su llegada. Lucia completamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, había suficiente luz natural que evitaba el uso de la artificial.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y al mismo tiempo los entrecerró dolido y furioso.

No todo era igual que aquella noche.

— Estaba impaciente por volver a verte hermano—

Frente a sus ojos la menuda y conocida anatomía de su hermano le retaba con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos llenos de ira. Sí, en otra ocasión había ansiado tanto volver a verle y le habría abierto los brazos esperanzado en recibir un calido abrazo de Al. Pero ahora, tan solo lo veía con rabia y furia apenas contenida.

Había sido mejor así.

De aquella forma no le dolería tanto el arreglar cuentas con él

¿O sí?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa… **

N de la Yuka¿Hu? Sigo pensando que este capitulo no me convence mucho. ¡Ah! Ya viene lo bueno (sangre, sangre XD) La venganza del Elric xD. Nos leemos en el próximo capi y ya saben Mi dotación de reviews para escribir mejor ¡Nee! XDDD

Bye, Bye.

Agradecimientos: NakusaChan, LaBrujaSay-Say, Reiko Noriko, NeKoT, Mireya Humbolt, Syao9.


	13. Asesinado En Sueños

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Don't Forget To Remember Me_ **

**13.- Asesinado en sueños **

Las difusas sombras en la habitación comenzaban a atenuarse, dentro de algunos momentos todo quedaría absorbido por las sombras de la noche. Pero en aquellos momentos había la suficiente luz para distinguir los cuerpos de ambos. De dos jóvenes rubios que ahora estudiando los movimientos y gestos del otro se encontraban sin tregua. El menor de ellos le regalo una sonrisa fría antes de abrir ligeramente la boca.

— Estaba impaciente por volver a verte hermano… realmente muy impaciente—

Al comenzó a avanzar hacia él, portando su clásica ropa informal. Tan solo unos viejos jeans celestes y una amplia playera blanca. Su cabello estaba uniforme, completamente alineado en cortos mechones y flequillos, justo como desde niño lo había llevado y seguiría llevando. No había rastro alguno de su conocida chaqueta verde bajo. Ni de esa sonrisa amble o esos tranquilos ojos grises que le caracterizaban.

En lugar de ellos una expresión llena de resentimiento se dibujaba en sus delicadas facciones dejándole desprovisto del semblante tierno y delicado que lo caracterizaba. Las pupilas estaban teñidas de un gris mas oscuro que el mismo acero y la sonrisa torcida era algo nuevo, pero que comenzaba a tener sentido para los ojos dorados que sin creerlo aun lo veían avanzar.

Vamos, desde que había recordado todo, había deseado que sus recuerdos no fuesen mas que una maldita pesadilla. Que el Al que lo había abandonado cuando mas lo necesitaba solo hubiese sido algún retazo de su imaginación retorcida. Que Ed solo había estado en aquel almacén con ese tal Heidrich quien lo había dañado y se había burlado de él.

Pero la respuesta era mas que obvia al verlo ahí

Mirándolo de aquella manera y diciéndole aquellas frías palabras tan cargadas de desprecio

No había sido un sueño

Pero parecía una pesadilla que, al parecer aun le faltaba mucho para terminar

— ¿Por qué estas aquí?. ¿Por qué dices que me esperabas? — le pregunto inseguro Edward frunciendo el ceño molesto.

La trenza de sus cabellos se movió cuando ligeramente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Aun negando el que su hermano estuviera ahí. Al seguía caminado, acortando la distancia prudente que los separaba, sus pisadas sonaron secas y rebotaban contra el polvoriento suelo del almacén. La sonrisa torcida en sus labios se acrecentaba conforme veía la mueca de dolor en las facciones de su adorado hermano mayor.

— Porque sabía que vendrías. Tal y como un ladrón siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen. Tú volverías aquí para saber por tu propia cuenta ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—

— No esperaba encontrarte— acepto Edward. Tratando de respirar con dificultad, empezaba a sentirse mareado, tanto por el nauseabundo aroma de las cloacas aun abiertas, como por el vértigo que la adrenalina le profería con violencia.

— Sí, lo se. No me esperabas a mi— Una sonrisa aun mas burlona y sarcástica adorno los delgados y rosados labios del rubio menor— Pero digamos que Heidrich esta un poco ocupado con un intruso indeseable— Ed frunció un poco mas el entrecejo, pero decidió ignorar el ultimo comentario de Al.

— ¿Por qué? — decido atreverse a preguntar Edward, sin saber exactamente lo que obtendría por respuesta.

— Porque ¿Qué? — Al se acerco un poco mas Ed quedando a pocos centímetros alejados de él. Casi podían tocarse si cualquiera de los dos levantaba levemente la mano— ¿Por qué te violaron?. ¿Por qué casi te matan?. ¿Por qué tu? —

— Al— Ed le sujeto de los brazos con fuerza ciñéndole los dedos. La presión de sus dedos de carne y hueso no eran nada comparados con la presión que ejercían los metálicos contra la blanda piel del menor de los rubios— ¿Por qué planeaste todo eso con ese sujeto? —

— Porque te lo merecías— le escupió con desprecio el de los ojos grises. Sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la consternada cara de quien era su hermano, sintiéndose liberado cuando los brazos de este le soltaron. — ¿Quieres saber porque te lo merecías?. ¿Por qué aun te lo mereces? —

— No puede ser— murmuro Ed. Al le miro sin comprender.

— Tú no pudiste haber pensado en nada de esto. — Ed se acerco otra vez a él decidido, haciendo que el rubio menor se alejara unos pasos sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Pregunto Al frunciendo el ceño contrariado. Vamos el que debía sentirse de esa manera era Edward no él. Odiaba que hiciera aquello. Lo odiaba.

— Porque tu no tienes la malicia suficiente para hacer eso. Estas confundido— Ed abrió los ojos enormemente — Sí, ese tal Heidrich te confundió, eso fue lo que paso— Al lo miro turbado, mas inmediatamente su rostro de endureció y su voz murmuro palabras frías y llenas de crueldad.

— Ya veo… ni siquiera me crees capaz de poder pensar algo así por mi propia cuenta— gruño Al cerrando los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Eh? — Ed le observo confundido.

— Eso es lo que piensas. Que soy demasiado estúpido como para poder maquilar un plan así. Solamente alguien como tu pude tener una inteligencia superior. Y yo solo soy una persona inferior al lado tuyo—

— No dije nada de eso…— Ed vio como Al levantaba sus manos y las miraba con detenimiento y fascinado, contemplando algo inexistente a sus ojos.

— Estas manos han estado manchadas de sangre desde muchos años atrás hermano— Al carraspeo aquella ultima palabra con desprecio— Durante muchas noches soñé que te asesinaba con mis manos, con un deseo y una pasión desgarradora— Los ojos grises de Alphonse seguían mirando sus manos.

— Al principio creí que aquello era una locura. Yo que tanto amaba y quería a mi hermano. La única familia que tenía. — Al vio con satisfacción como Ed se llevaba una mano a la boca asqueado y a tientas echaba los pies hacia atrás alejándose— Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, aquello me agradaba y era reconfortante para mi alma atrapada en una fría armadura— el rubio de ojos grises negó con firmeza con la cabeza rubia.

— La verdad es que detrás de ese amor que decía sentir y tenerte, se escondía un profundo y corrosivo odio. Odio que envenenaba mi alma con cada día que pasaba. En esa armadura. No creo que mucho antes de que terminara así—

El labio inferior de Ed empezó a temblar de frustración apenas contenida. Por cada paso que Al se acercaba Ed retrocedía hasta tres mas. Aquel que estaba frente a sus ojos no podía ser su querido hermano Alphonse Elric. Debía de ser un error o una muy mala broma.

— Tú eras el favorito de todos y yo siempre me tenía que conformar con el segundo lugar. Tu el que recibías elogios y felicitaciones y yo solo el que debía mirar y festejarte por tu gran ingenio. Nadie creía que podía igualarte o incluso ser mejor. Siempre era el pequeño y frágil Alphonse Elric, que vivía bajo la sombra de su adorado hermano— Ed empezó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza

— Y todos creían que estaba bien. Hasta nuestra madre tenía preferencias, tú eras su favorito. — grito el rubio fuera de si.

— Te equivocas— espeto Edwar con fuerza tratando de hacer entender a su hermano pequeño.

— Me dijiste que me cuidarías y que me protegerías. Que recuperarías mi cuerpo. Pero solamente eran palabras de lastima y misericordia. Y cuando yo decía que recuperaría tu pierna y brazo, solo reías. Te burlabas de mí. Nadie me aceptaba por ser solo una armadura y hasta hubo personas que me hablaron como si fuese tu experimento alquímico—

Al bajo el rostro dolido, las uñas de sus manos se habían encajado en su piel y ahora pequeñas lunas sangrantes adornaban las palmas de las mismas. De un momento a otro levanto la vista clavando sus orbes grises con infinito odio hacia las pupilas doradas y cristalinas de Edward.

— ¿Disfrutaste viéndome sufrir? — Pregunto remarcando un resentimiento guardado por muchos años vividos.

— ¡Estas equivocado! — siseo con fuerza Ed.

— Te creías superior, inalcanzaba y el único capaz de crear por si solo la piedra filosofal. Y yo solo era dejado a un lado. Tu eras el amado y respetado y yo solo el condolido y lastimoso. E incluso se me prohibió ser un alquimista estatal. Solamente en la familia podía haber uno y ese debías de ser tú sin duda alguna— rugió con humillación acortando una vez mas la distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Era divertido reírse de mi todo el tiempo? — le pregunto cerrando los ojos dolido y seriamente consternado por aquello.

— Yo jamás… nada de eso es cierto— los ojos de Ed brillaban próximos a romper en llanto. Las acusaciones eran falsas y mal fundadas él jamás, jamás siquiera hubiera hecho algo como lo que Alphonse le reclamaba.

— Te desprecio Edward Elric— siseo firme Al abriendo los ojos mirándolo con rabia— Fue casualidad el que tu alquimia fuera mejor que la mía cuando éramos niños. Fue una coincidencia que la puerta solo se llevara tu pierna. Fue un error el que sigas con vida. ¡Por ti mi vida solo ha sido una maldición! — escupió las palabras cargadas con veneno, pudriendo su alma.

— No es verdad. Yo solo deseaba que tú fueras feliz y buscaba el modo de enmendar los errores que nos costaron todo nuestro sufrimiento—trato de justificarse el rubio sin mucho convencimiento en sus propias palabras, empezaba a dudar. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que Al le decía, tal vez sin pensarlo lo había herido y no había sido nunca esa su intención.

— No creo nada de lo que dices. Jamás me diste mi lugar, ni como hermano y mucho menos como alquimista — los ojos del rubio menor estaban desorbitados y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa malvada.

— Pero tu…—balbuceo apenas Ed.

— No hay forma de que me llegues a comprender. Ni de que pagues por todo lo que he sufrido— le dijo tranquilizándose Al, tragándose por un momento la rabia y dolor.

— Pero aun así, cobrare mi venganza y al menos me sentiré bien. Y cuando ya no estés todos se darán cuenta de lo que puedo ser. Me querrán y seré respetado por todos. — murmuro tranquilo y como si Ed lo hubiera aceptado como correcto se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, esperando sin resistencia alguna el castigo al que tenia merecido.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando una casi paranoica risa abandono los labios de Al. Por un momento se vio tentado a llevarse las manos a la cabeza para intentar con ello alejar de su ser los estridentes tono de las insanas carcajadas, mas se desistió de ello. Aquella era la verdad que venia a buscar desde que había recordado y ahora tan solo le quedaba aceptarla por las buenas o tragársela por las malas.

No había visto más que un brillo blanco y duro que le lanzo hacia atrás, arrojándolo rudamente contra algunas cajas de madera desperdigadas en el suelo. Un claro brillo de alquimia, muy bien utilizada y sin necesidad de algún círculo. Y que a pesar de la fuerza y el impacto extremo no le había causado más que algunos ligeros rasguños y futuros moretones. Aquello solamente había sido para alejarlo.

Edward grito dejando la boca abierta mientras jadeaba para lograr atrapar una vez más en su interior el aire que le había sido arrebatado a sus pulmones por la caída. Poyo con fuerza los dedos sobre las losas negruzcas en el suelo apoyándose para levantarse. Podía sentir las astillas de madera clavándosele sobre la piel y que habían perforado levemente sus ropas.

Lodo y agua negruzca escurriéndole por los pantalones y la fría oscuridad de la única esquina en el enorme almacén que no estaba dotada de la iluminación suficiente producida por las lámparas suspendidas en el viejo techo.

Una de sus mejillas se cubrió de lodo cuando paso descuidadamente su guate por la cara tratándose de quitar los molestos mechones rubios que se habían mojado también. Pero un conocido aroma inundo sus sentidos después de hacer aquello. Miro con interés el guante manchado de lodo notando la desagradable mezcla que había en ellos. Tierra húmeda completamente de sangre.

— ¿No le parece una mezcla interesante? Edward-san —

Aquella voz…

Edward giro los ojos y se maldijo interiormente cuando sin que lo deseara, su cuerpo empezara a temblar. Aquella voz era la misma de ese maldito rubio que en sus recuerdos lo veía con una mirada llena de lujuria y sadismo mientras reía incansablemente. Estaba ahí, justo ahí, mientras el le daba la espalda.

Se giro como pudo chocando sin querer con algo que estaba tirado en la oscuridad del suelo. Justo ahí, a casi un metro de donde había caído y que por poco, terminaba por estamparse sobre la pared falsa. Solo tuvo que alzar el rostro para que frente a sus ojos unas raídas mantas caídas fueran retiradas para mostrarle aquellos ojos celestes que para su pesar conocía demasiado bien. Aunque el semblante que ahora mostraba, era completamente distinto a como lo recordaba. Casi podía decir a simple vista que era una persona amable y demasiado pacifica. Incluso con tan solo mirarle podías saber que era digno de confianza. Era una lastima en verdad que las apariencias tanto engañaran.

Ed apretó la mandíbula y trato de echarse mas para atrás. Pero lo que estaba tirado en el suelo se lo impedía.

— ¿No piensa responderme? Y yo que creí que seria de su agrado lo que le había preparado— Hablo Heidrich realmente afligido por aquello. — Mire que me esforcé para que le gustara—

— Jodido enfermo— Soltó sin más Edward, buscado una razón lógica para la sangre. El para nada había sangrado y si había aquel líquido vital desperdigado en el suelo, solo podía ser porque habían dañado a alguien mas, incluso tal vez hasta podía ser que hubieran matado alguien.

Tal vez después de lo que le había ocurrido los militares hubieran puesto alguna guardia en ese lugar. Incluso creía posible que el mismo Roy la hubiera mandado poner. O podía ser también la indudable mala suerte del algún otro pobre infeliz que se hubiera metido en ese lugar justo en ele mismo momento en que el había entrado y como Al había dicho, Heidrich se había estado ocupando de un intruso indeseable que seguramente les echaría a perder sus planes.

Y si era así, en alguna parte de aquel enorme almacén debía de estar su cuerpo sangrante.

¿Dónde?

— Creo que el único que realmente esta jodido, eres tu Edward—

La voz de Al acercándose a él lo hizo girar el rostro olvidándose por un segundo de contemplar a Heidrich. De algo estaba seguro ahora, si no ideaba como salir de aquello, las palabras de su hermano no serian mas que ciertas.

— O tal vez no sea el único —

¡Maldita sea! La voz ronca y burlona del otro rubio lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanta que sin que lo pudiera evitar se había levantado de golpe, para luego caer casi de bruces en el suelo, internándose en la oscuridad de la esquina y al mismo tiempo cayendo sobre lo que lo había hecho tropezar de golpe. Ed volvió a maldecir y se movió sintiendo la fina suavidad de músculos arriba de los que estaba, pero también la rigidez y dureza de los huesos que si prestaba atención pertenecían a unas piernas.

Se movió saliendo de sobre aquel cuerpo, casi podía agradecer el que sus ojos dorados se estuvieran acostumbrando a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Pero también, empezaba a lamentarse si lo que viera una vez que enfocara bien, no fuera una vista de lo mas agradable de una persona.

La gabardina roja delicadamente se acoplaba bajo el cuerpo de aquella persona y levanto una de sus manos tratando de tantear el cuerpo. Solo esperaba que. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabía que esperaba de todo aquello. El fino perfil fue matizándose en sus pupilas y con ello la identidad de aquel que a sus pies básicamente se encontraba.

Ed abrió desmesurados los ojos al encontrarle ahí. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y en ese estado.

Un delgado hilillo de sangre bajaba de su cabeza y se escurría por la ceja izquierda hasta bajar por su pómulo y caer al abismo hasta quedar plasmada en una vulgar mancha rojiza sobre la inmaculada tela azulada de su uniforme militar. La respiración apenas y era notoria. Estaba de más decir que se encontraba inconsciente.

— ¿Ro… Roy? —

╬ђЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖђҸ╬

Los castaños ojos de la rubia miraban nerviosos los lentos movimientos del escuadrón que había preparado en pocos minutos. Pero el tiempo estaba mas que contado si es que su corazonada no le fallaba. El coronel había salido desde antes de las once y no había regresado. No era bueno movilizar a un cuerpo entero de rescate de aquella forma. Pero de pronto había tenido un mal presentimiento al verlo salir con el ceño fruncido de su oficina.

Y este se había incrementado al ver el mapa que en su escritorio abierto y con una dirección encerrada en le mismo demostraba el lugar al que se dirigía.

Al almacén y sin avisarle a nadie de ello.

Nunca estaba demás llevar a uno o dos de sus subordinados para revisar el área. Pero había ido solo y ya hacia más de siete horas que no se sabía nada de él.

Por eso ahora había hecho aquello. Deseaba equivocarse y le importaba poco que la degradaran uno o dos rangos por haber causado esa movilización si estaba equivocada con su corazonada. Pero prefería estar segura de que nada malo le pasaba al general.

Paseo una vez más nerviosa y preocupada los ojos por la negra carrocería del convoy y casi le pega un tiro a la persona que le había puesto una mano en el hombro. Soltó un suspiro de frustración al verse reflejada en las pupilas celestes que le observaban en silencio brindándole un poco de apoyo y a la vez le regalaba una agradable sensación de tranquilidad.

— Cinco minutos mas y todo estará listo— le dijo Jean palmeándole una vez mas el hombro.

— ¿Los demás oficiales te preguntaron algo sobre esta movilización?— el rubio podía sentir la palpable preocupación de Riza.

— Por supuesto, pero les he dicho que recibimos una llamada del general pidiendo refuerzos. Lo han creído, pues jamás hemos jugado con algo como esto— Vio como Riza se alarmaba y no dudo en pasarle el brazo por los finos hombros consolándola.

— Ya se le ocurrirá algo al general si solo es una falsa alarma y si no lo es. Te estará agradecido por hacer todo lo necesario para ayudarlo—

— Lo se, pero lo que me duele es que no…—

— No sabias lo que iba ha hacer y no podías leer la mente tampoco o ir corriendo de tras de él. No es tu culpa— Riza asintió levemente mientras se acurrucaba mas contra el pecho del teniente. Breda, Flury y Farman les observaron en silencio dejando pasar algunos segundos para después poder avisarles que todo estaba listo.

Deseando que todo solo fuese una mala alarma de sus corazonadas,

╬ђЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖђҸ╬

Continúa…

Agradecimientos! Agradecimientos!: _NakusaChan. LaBrujaSay-Say. __AkiaNekoi10. Alia.Asakura. Alyssa Black. Mireya Humbolt. Gracias por su apoyo nenas!!! _


	14. Contraste de Sentimientos 1

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Autora:** YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist Y pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst... Yaoi (Chico x Chico) y en este capitulo un inicio con mucho, Sadomasoquismo para Roy (es que es tan lindo golpearlo. Que? xD)

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Don't Forget To Remember Me…_**

**_14.- Contraste de Sentimientos: Parte 1_**

Ed se arrastro despacio por la arcilla movediza del piso del almacén acercándose hasta él. Incluso aun y cuando la extrema oscuridad los envolvía podía verlo con suma claridad. La sangre carmesí empapo sus inmaculados guantes blancos que lo ayudaban a casi arrastrarse hacia su lado. Con la respiración detenida y el fuerte temblor que lo asaltaba se negaba a aceptar que Roy estuviese ahí.

Tenia que estar equivocado, tal vez su fracturada mente le engañara.

Pero la tibia calidez de la mejilla pálida que traspasaba su calor por el guante y la sangre, misma que llegaba hasta el dorso de su mano humana, le hacían saber que era real. Noto el rastro sanguinolento que le bajaba de la cabeza y terminaba sobre su ceja, en un minúsculo hilillo que se acumulaba tras sus parpados cerrados y bajaba como lagrimas por sus pálidas mejillas como si llorara.

A visión frente a él comenzó a hacerse borrosa y solo hasta cuando en las mejillas de Roy el ligero trazo de la sangre se diluyo, supo entonces que lloraba. Los lastimeros quejidos se ahogaban en su boca fuertemente cerrada y delineo una y otra vez las magulladas mejillas, así como también llevándose entre los dedos mas de su sangre, ahora, del labio inferior que estaba roto.

— Roy — le llamo apenas en un susurro, acomodándose en sus piernas abiertas aproximándose mas a él, temiendo que, si llegaba a alejarse de él, desaparecería.

— No tenías porque venir aquí — lentamente levanto sus brazos acercándolos hacia el cuello del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Edward soltó un sutil suspiro cuando el casi inerte cuerpo de Roy cayo sin oponer resistencia alguna contra su cuerpo, acurrucando su rostro contra el cuello del menor, sin poderlo evitar mas le abrazo con fuerza lanzado uno que otro alarido de dolor ante el estado de Mustang.

— ¡NO! Esto si que no te lo permitiré — oyó que grito en algún lado Al, antes de escuchar un molesto chillido y brillo luminoso, mismo que le lamió la piel, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza con dolorosas descargas eléctricas que una vez mas y ahora a ambos lanzaron despedidos al aire.

Se había aferrado fuertemente a Roy, así ninguno de los dos se separaría. Mas un fuerte impacto en la boca del estomago, no solo le había sacado el aire, sino también le habían hecho soltar de su agarre al pelinegro.

Brevemente y por milésimas de segundos pudo ver el fuerte puño alejándose de su cuerpo, así como también, esa misma mano se asía con fuerza del cuello de la chaqueta de Roy y sin esperarlo la otra mano le descontaba un nuevo puñetazo, haciéndole caer rudamente contra el suelo y una vez mas llenarse la boca con su propia sangre.

La estela de su caída convertida en una polvorienta nube lo cubrió casi por completo. La complacida risa de Al lleno los silencios que sepultaban el almacén. Edward gimió de dolor mientras escupía la sangre y volvía a levantarse, enterrando los dedos en la tierra suelta. Sus ojos dorados pesaban, dolían y el polvo denso no ayudaba en lo absoluto a que su visión se estabilizara, aun así trato vanamente de encontrar a Roy, muy seguramente, tirado cerca de él.

Su trenza enmarañada y sucia se agito con violencia tratando de seguir los movimientos casi frenéticos de la cabeza a la que pertenecía. Con movimientos errados termino una vez mas de pie, girándose sobre sus talones a donde había escuchado no hacia mucho tiempo atrás la risa de su hermano. Casi rezándole a un dios que no creía, porque la ligera posibilidad que rondaba su cabeza no se diera.

Mas al verse reflejado en las pupilas grises tan sádicas de Al, noto entonces a quien ahora ya no sujetaba mas de las ropas sino del cuello en carne viva, enterrando las yemas muy cerca de la traquea, impidiendo que, la respiración casi extinta del pelinegro, se diera. Contuvo la respiración y se obligo a mantenerse totalmente quieto.

— También eras el único de los dos, que tenía la completa atención del General —

— ¡Déjalo! — Edward se arrepintió al momento de decir aquello, pues los dedos de Alphonse se clavaron un poco más en la piel de Roy, logrando que este, en medio de su inconciencia, dibujara una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

— Eras a quien quería a su lado, al único que aceptaba — siseo Al sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada venenosa sobre Ed

— Y te lo fuiste ganando, hasta hacer que te amara — el ceño de Edward se suavizo, cuando de improviso los dedos de Al cedieron del agarre. Más solo fue momentáneo, antes de que una vez más y con mayor violencia los enterraran sobre la piel del mayor que esta vez soltó un quejido lastimero.

— ¡No dejare que te ame! — Al dejo de mirarlo para concentrarse en el pelinegro, su otra mano acompaño a la primera, empezando a apretar con la totalidad de sus fuerzas, teniendo un solo objetivo. Romperle el cuello.

— ¡ROY! — grito y comenzó a correr hacia ellos, palmeo sus manos y trasmuto su automail dejándolo en aquella conocida cuchilla que siempre gusta de utilizar.

— No, no dejare que nadie te ame, ni vivo y mucho menos muerto — la firme presión de sus manos era notoria por la blancura de sus nudillos en las manos. — Y si alguien aun así decide, aunque sea recordarte—

— ¡No lo hagas! — volvió a gritar desesperado, no estaban demasiado lejos, pero el breve trayecto le parecía casi eterno, a pesar de estar corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡LO MATARE! — grito fuera de si Alphonse, con sus ojos grises nublados en el oscuro deseo de matar a lo mas querido de Edward, la piel del cuello y sus propios músculos y articulaciones empezaban a reverberar.

Mas la fina sonrisa de maldad en sus labios se incremento complacida.

Cuando el conocido crujido, no se hizo esperar.

╬ђЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖђҸ╬

No se habían atrevido a entrar en acción, aun y cuando los estruendos y gritos provenientes de la que debía ser una desocupada y vieja bodega, les hacían estremecerse hasta el punto de que todos y cada uno de los vellos en su piel se erizaban al instante. Además tan solo dos hombres con reducido número de balas y no mas que de cortisimo alcance, no podían hacer nada en contra de lo que fuera que hubiese ahí adentro.

Bueno, eran también otras dos personas las que habían alcanzado a vislumbrar entre las sombras escabulléndose silenciosamente al interior. Mas no podían hacer nada por detenerlos. Ellos no formaban parte de algún escuadrón de elite, ni mucho menos alguno de los dos estaba preparado para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Simplemente eran guardias. Que no debían hacer más que vigilar e inmediatamente dar aviso si algo meramente sospechoso o criminal llegara a darse en aquellas instalaciones.

Y así lo habían hecho, comunicándose inmediatamente con la persona que en primer lugar los había asignado en aquella zona.

La despreocupada voz en el teléfono les había shokeado de momento, pero el mismo fue mayor cuando se encontraron atenidos no por alguna secretaria o militar de rango menos. Sino fue el mismo General de Brigada Roy Mustang quien les atendía. En su momento casi habían tartamudeado, pero en breves segundos las palabras fluidas empezaron a surgir de sus labios, dando la ubicación, hora y rasgos exactos de los que habían perturbado la tranquilidad de las instalaciones que custodiaban.

Se les había agradecido secamente y así también, pedido que continuaran en posición hasta su llegada.

La sorpresa fue poca cuando a no más de quince minutos el mismísimo General hacia acto de presencia completamente solo. Y a pesar de la irrefutable reputación de alquimista y en otro caso casi héroe de rebeliones, debían aceptar que no les había parecido en absoluto el que él solo entrara, pero debieron aceptar una vez mas las ordenes.

Mismas que habían acatado, cuando una tercera persona, horas mas tarde, se adentro a los almacenes.

Lo último que habían deslumbrado desaparecer entre las sombras fue un atisbo de capa roja, antes de comunicarse una vez más a los cuarteles de ciudad central. Los gritos histéricos de una mujer y el movimiento violento a otro lado de la línea fue lo que escucharon al primer intento de comunicar lo que sucedía.

Escudaron frases sueltas, antes de que con el arrebato mandón esta les exigiera la ubicación exacta, el tiempo trascurrido y el número de sospechosos que estaban ahí adentro. Casi sintieron como el hundo a la mujer se le hundía cuando mencionaron la incursión solitaria del General y la línea muerta del teléfono les saludo de pronto cuando esta solo se despidió con un "entendido".

De todo aquello no había pasado más de media hora.

Y en esos momentos a suma velocidad, todo un mitin militar a ellos venia.

No hicieron mas que reportarse y mencionar su rango, numero de control y presentar sus armas, antes de ser relevados. Notando entonces la perfecta y estratégica posición que tomaban cada uno de los experimentados soldados que se agrupaban según las ordenes e instrucciones de quien momentos tras les había contestado al llamado.

A ambos oficiales se les había acercado un rubio con un cigarrillo a medio consumir entre sus labios. Su semblante preocupado por segundos se suavizo al ver la condenación y duda plasmada en el rostro de ambos guardias. No supieron de que manera el teniente frente a ellos podía hablar con suma claridad sin que en algún momento el cigarrillo en sus labios amenazara con caerse. Tal vez con práctica y mucha perseverancia en ello.

Pero todo fue tan trivial y ufano al escuchar lo único que importaba para ellos.

— ¡Buen trabajo! — solo hasta entonces el nudo que les impedía respirar con facilidad en sus gargantas se había destorcido.

╬ђЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖђҸ╬

Una vez más había sido arrojado hacia atrás, mas pudo reconocer, un distinto manejo de las trasmutaciones. La combinación fuerte y novata de círculos y energía física. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para acomodarse aun en el aire y detenerse para volver a atacar, cuando el golpe seco de algo realmente pesado le cayó encima, haciendo que, terminara finalmente golpeándose de paso la espalda, contra la firme y dura pared de los almacenes.

Maldijo por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos por mero impulso del dolor en su cuerpo, para luego abrirlos hasta no mas poder, cuando noto que quien estaba sobre suyo, no era mas que Roy. Aun inconsciente y tal vez mas herido, pero que por la visible y débil respiración y los quejiditos que emitía, estaba mas que vivo.

Dolido observo en silencio las excoriaciones y la rojiza marca que los dedos de Al habían dejado en la pálida piel del militar. Pronto la piel se pondría como un moretón y llevaría una marca que por varios días seria imposible de ocultar. Más no importaba. No si aun seguía vivo.

La momentánea calma que había sentido se esfumó cuando a una no tampoco, muy alejada distancia, el gemido doloso de su hermano se escucho, así como también una sonora carcajada y maldiciones que pensó jamás llegaría a escuchar por parte de Alphonse.

— ¿Qué mierda te proponías Heidrich? — preguntó agrio Al, mientras el escozor y el entumecimiento de sus brazos provocados por la descarga eléctrica aun le hacían mella. Los agito con fuerza para aminorar la insoportable sensación de la descarga, pero el nítido dolor permanecía.

La divertida risa de Heidrich no aminoraba y es que había que hacerla así de buena para que el pequeño y exageradamente cortes Alphonse, mandara al diablo sus buenos modales y su respetuosísima forma de comunicación oral. Las brillantes pupilas esmeraldas que tan serenas se habían mostrado en todo momento, ahora brillaban furiosamente coléricas, logrando que los menudos hombros de Al se encogieran atemorizados.

— Esa es la pregunta que yo debo hacerte a ti — rugió el de orbes esmeraldas, horrorizando de una manera atroz al de pupilas grises.

Pues el plan que ambos llevarían a cabo, de sus manos ahora, se estaba saliendo de control.

╬ђЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖђҸ╬

TBC


	15. Contraste de Sentimientos 2

**Don't Forget To Remember Me **

**Atención: **Fullmetal Alchemist es © de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, MBS, ANX, Bones

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _amenos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Roy x Ed  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Angst y es sumamente AU.

**Antes de Empezar: **Ha pasado un periodo relativamente largo desde la última vez que me vi con este fic, espero que todo me salga como queremos. Bien, a comenzar se ha dicho. Un breve adelanto… ¡Pobre de Ed!

_Shadir, SoritaK,Dernhelm de la marca, Nebyura, MARYLOVER, Mireya Humbolt, haneko-chan y CaHo, LaBrujaSay-Say, Seiketo Nayset. Este capitulo va especial para ustedes! = )_

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_No olvides… recordarme_**

**_15.- Contraste de Sentimientos: Segunda Parte _**

Se aferró con fuerza…

Con un ímpetu doloroso que tardo poco en no solo teñir sus dedos de carne blancos, sino que también arranco un débil gemido de molestia de los resecos labios del pelinegro al que sujetaba. El cuerpo relajado y flácido del mismo descansaba tendido sobre su ser, con la cabeza escondida contra su cuello y debía admitir que, el último ataque que los había repelido, lo había arrojado con demasiada rudeza. Buscaban no solo alejarlos, sino también causarles peores heridas de las que para aquellos momentos ya debían de tener.

Esperaba que Roy no tuviera alguna mas en su cuerpo.

Y en lo que a él se trataba, una o tal vez dos costillas se habían roto por el impacto y la potencia del golpe del mismo pelinegro que había caído sobre su cuerpo. Respirar dolía, tanto que no podía evitar quejarse calladamente con lastimosos quejidos, mientras su ojo izquierdo pestañaba casi continuamente, cada vez que intentaba retener aire en su cuerpo.

Trago saliva e intento enfocar su mirada de oro sobre los otros dos que, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban. Alphonse y Heidrich, los rubios que, por algunos rasgos se diferenciaban entre si y que ahora se hacían mas evidentes, pero que centellaba en ambos el brillo molesto en las pupilas grises y aqua.

— ¿Qué mierda es lo que te propones Alphonse? — Demando el rubio mas alto levantando la voz hasta hacerse daño en la garganta.

La que debía ser una inmaculada camisa blanca, se encontraba algo teñida de sangre, había jirones rasgados de tela en las mangas de la misma y una que otra quemada que no había pasado más allá de amarillear la ropa. Disparos de fuego apenas esquivados, podía ser posible.

— ¡Justo lo que he deseado desde siempre! — Los ojos plomizos de Alphonse Elric dejaron de mirarlo, aun agitando levemente sus manos, tratando con ello de alejar de sus músculos aturdidos el escozor molesto que aun lo invadía.

Si hubiera sabido que utilizaría la alquimia eléctrica en su contra, jamás se la hubiera enseñado en su vida.

Ahora fue el turno de Heidrich para verlo de mala gana, los ojos grises de Al empezaban a turbarse y si lo dejaba continuar con aquello sabia que, cuando le fuera necesario largarse, aquel niñito en todo un completo problema se convertiría.

— ¡No hay tiempo para algo como esto! —

Y estaba mas que en lo correcto, poco después de encargarse de moler a golpes y alquimia traicionera al general Mustang, se había escabullido silencioso por las puertas principales y las traseras del almacén, notando como los dos únicos guardias que la custodiaban se había retirado de su guardia y no dudaba que, para aquellos momentos ya hubiesen reportado los acontecimientos anormales que sucedían.

Tal vez y ni siquiera hubieran notado cuando el militar había entrado o cuando el mayor Elric lo había casi alcanzado, pero con todo el ruido y gritos, algo hubiesen sospechado. Y lo que menos deseaba ahora era que le atraparan, mas aun cuando ni siquiera había matado a alguno de los tres ahí presentes.

— ¡LO HAY! — grito molesto Al en un gruñido achicando los ojos grises.

Noto como trono los dedos de sus manos, mientras se alejaba de él, encaminándose con un lento andar hacia donde el mayor de los Elric se encontraba. Sus labios delgados se curvaron entonces en una socarrona sonrisa.

El miedo que casi sudaba el mayor de los Elrics era embriagante, pero no llegaba a compararse con la dulce esencia del rencor guardado celosamente por años que Al le profesaba. Estaba muy acostumbrado a algo como aquello, pero durante todo el tiempo que había vivido como el asesino que era, jamás en su vida, había olfateado exquisitamente una envidia tan corrosiva como aquella.

Era una lastima que no fuese él quien matara a Edward, pero deleitarse con la venganza finalmente tomada por Alphonse seria simple y sencillamente perfecto.

— Tú no lo pudiste matar la primera vez y yo estaba tan aterrado que no podía hacer nada —

Sus ojos verdes brillaron al notar el odio profundo exaltado en moduladas palabras, su cuerpo se estremeció y si no fuese porque el rubio estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, hubiese terminado sujetándolo dolorosamente de los hombros para luego clavarle los dientes con saña sobre su hombro, para calmar la repentina excitación que le provocaba escucharlo.

— Pero ahora todo es diferente, deseo matarlo yo mismo, quiero que mis manos se llenen de su sangre y entonces, todo, todo en verdad habrá terminado —

Tal vez y finalmente se había encontrado al compañero perfecto que durante tanto tiempo había buscado.

Ya lo comprobaría dentro de poco, cuando las infantiles manos de Al llenas de la sangre tibia de su hermano se encontraran.

Casi termino en cuclillas y con un inaudible aplauso, separo sus manos e hizo que los dedos de su mano derecha apenas y se posaran sobre la tierra. Un brillo hermosamente plateado y después la materia inerte transformándose. Convirtiendo la suelta tierra en un firme mango que creció al mismo tiempo que sus dedos y todo su cuerpo se erguían de la proximidad del suelo.

El brillo termino cuando la afilada punta de la lanza se despego de la tierra y con el rostro ladeado en una sonrisa mordaz Al miro con superioridad a su hermano. Ese truquito lo había aprendido del mismo Edward, aunque claro, con su propio sello característico distintivo. Sus dedos jamás se empolvaban.

Heidrich se cruzo de brazos y suspiro hastiado, era mas que claro que aquel rubio no le dejaría jugar ni un poquito con su hermano.

¡Terminaría aburriéndose horrores!

Dejo de mirar hacia Alphonse y se concentro en el otro rubio. Noto con gozo sus ojos tristes, mas no llego a pronunciar palabra alguna. El gesto protector en el que había sostenido a un inconsciente Mustang fue desecho, alejando sus brazos del cuello del militar y su hombro izquierdo. Con un cuidado infinito lo vio dejarlo recargado una vez mas contra una de las paredes del almacén y no sin un trastabílleo producido tal vez por el dolor de sus heridas, termino poniéndose de pie.

¡Ah Mustang! Ese militar que siempre le había caído tan bien.

¡Con él también podía entretenerse un poco!

Y quien sabe, tal vez, si Al terminara encargándose con la molestia de Edward, él podría mostrarle al militar lo que el mismo Ed había vivido aquella tarde cuando por primera vez le ataco. Al menos momentos antes de que sin piedad lo matara.

Sus ojos verdes que hasta momentos atrás había estados clavados con lasciva deleitándose con la rojiza sangre que goteaba del parpado cerrado de militar, se alejaron del mismo cuando escucho un segundo aplauso. Mas esta vez provenida de las manos del rubio mayor.

Su automail había sido transmutado una vez más y la filosa cuchilla había emergido del grisáceo metal, rompiendo un poco más el abrigo rojo y la camisa negra que vestía. A conciencia se había alejado algunos pasos del pelinegro, pero termino dejándolo tras su cuerpo protegiéndolo y demostrándoles a ambos rubios frente a él que esta vez se defendería y que todo seria completamente diferente a como había sido la primera vez.

— ¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez! — siseo rudo Ed, colocándose en posición de ataque y amedrentándolos con su automail como una clara provocación de pelea.

Al frunció el ceño y Heidrich sonrió complacido.

¡Parecía que si se divertirían en serio después de todo!

Fue un parpadeo tan momentáneo, pero había bastado para perderse lo que había pasado. Edward y Alphonse al parecer habían arrancado en una carrera al unísono y ahora tan solo podía verlos forcejear, chocando y esquivando las cortantes hojas de sus armas.

El sonido seco de los golpes de acero, la fricción de las ropas moviéndose y una molesta nubecilla de polvo que empezaban a levantar con sus pasos o resbalones ocasionales que se producían. Las chispas que habían soltado el último asalto de armas llamaron su atención, pero más lo atrajo el que con la batalla entre los hermanos, Ed había descuidado su posición en cuanto al militar se trataba.

Estaba descuidado, solo e indefenso sobre la viga en que lo había dejado recargado.

¡Perfecto!

Camino despacio, saboreando en sus labios, los pensamientos y acciones que en breves momentos en realidad convertiría. Los hermanos concentrados en matarse, ningún caso le prestaban y Mustang estaba ahí, para él. Llevo una de sus manos tras su espalda, donde el frío metal se había tibiado gracias al calor de su piel. Delineo suavemente las redondas formas del cañón, aunque para ser sincero, usar su revolver le parecía muy precipitado en esos momentos.

Escucho una maldición y después lo único que sus ojos verdes alcanzaron a ver fue como Al había sido lanzado de un fuerte golpe varios metros lejos con la pierna de automail de Edward. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo cuando se le había lanzado desorbitadamente embravecido y tuvo que lanzarse al suelo y rodar por el mismo para ponerse a salvo cuando del este, incontables astas puntiagudas brotaron buscando incrustársele en el cuerpo.

Completamente sucio y frustrado recobro su postura, su ceño se ensombreció al notar a Ed una vez mas tras el militar retándolos a ambos con su cuchilla. Podía escuchar a Al maldiciendo mientras volvía a tomar su arma y a ninguno de los dos descuidaba, pero se tomaba mas tiempo en mirar amenazadoramente hacia a sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo, bastardo! — Edward con odio apenas disimulado movió sus labios y arrastro las palabras con toda la furia que sentía.

— ¡Desgraciado! — gruño como respuesta Heidrich y se puso de pie.

Fue el turno de Edward para dejar de verlo, Al una vez mas había ido en su contra. Motivado ahora por el labio roto y sangrante que le había producido. En condiciones iguales ambos hermanos por pequeñas e insignificantes habilidades sobresalían, pero siempre en la lucha terminaban parejos. Ahora notablemente cansado por las costillas rotas que internamente le hacían sangrar, dudaba mucho poder seguirle por mucho tiempo el ritmo de pelea a Alphonse.

Tenía que intentarlo, al menos hasta que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Alphonse, debía haber alguna manera.

Heidrich y su ambición por llegar hacia Mustang era otro de sus problemas.

Apenas y había podido llegar a él cuando por breves instantes se había descuidado para concentrarse en Al. Esperaba que no fuera a molestarles por algunos momentos más. Ahora tenia que ver como se la libraba de Alphonse, o lo hacia que desistiera de aquello o encontraba alguna forma de noquearlo lo mas pronto posible.

Momentos atrás se había encargado de Al y a él lo había repelido de acercarse al militar y ahora peleaba notoriamente desesperado. Estaba batallando para respirar con facilidad y aun así se movía como si nada. Notó Heidrich mirando la pelea de los hermanos casi cruzado de brazos y notablemente hastiado.

¡Ese cabrón si que tenía huevos!

¡Creía que podía enfrentarse aun en ese lastimero estado contra ambos!

Ingenuo…

¡Ya le rompería aquellas falsas ilusiones!

Sus ojos verdes dejaron de ver a los dos rubios y se entretuvieron buscando algo entre las sombras del almacén abandonado. Brillaron complacidos cuando encontró lo que buscaba y se alejo silencioso por el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido cuando había llegado Edward.

Tenia una agradable sorpresita mas para el rubio y esperaba le gustara.

A Edward no le quedo más que saltar en el aire y darle una patada fuerte a la lanza de Alphonse cuando lo arrincono contra la pared. El golpe logro desestabilizarlo levemente, lo suficiente para que no terminara asestándole de lleno la lanza en las costillas., mas sin embargo, si le asesto una rasgada profunda que ya adornaba su pierna humana y cuando había terminado en el suelo, se dio cuenta que había alcanzado algún tendón principal y ahora se negaba a moverse.

El labio de Al seguía sangrando e incluso ya este tenia algunos trazos de sangre seca en la comisura del mismo. Los nudillos de sus dedos sangraban también. Numerosas cortadas los cubrían al no poder evitar la cortante hoja mas larga de lo habitual en el automail de su hermano, cada vez que se chocaban.

Justo como ahora, cuando otra cortada más broto mientras trataba de volverlo a arrinconar en la pared. Más debía de cuidarse, empezaba a notar que la cuchilla era utilizada mas como señuelo y que era su mano humana la que buscaba asentarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro y al menor descuido su hermano mayor lo lograría con facilidad, de eso ninguna duda.

Un brillo plateado, fue lo único que el rabillo de sus ojos dorados percibieron y por un breve segundo aparto la vista de su hermano. La sonrisa perversa de Al, fue olvidada y de una rápida revisión por la bodega, pudo notar entonces que no había rastro alguno del otro rubio. Aquel brillo había sido de pura alquimia, de esa que Hedrich había aprendido gracias a Al.

Pero, ¿Para qué la había utilizado ahora? No los había mandado a volar como momentos antes lo había hecho, ni había materializado algo a favor suyo.

Era extraño.

Edward arrastro uno de sus pies había atrás, retrocediendo el que había dado su hermano con aquella lanza amenazante en sus manos. La sonrisa de Al se acrecentó cuando vio que el fullmetal volvía a descuidarlo a él girando levemente el rostro tras su espalda. El militar al que defendía estaba ahí tras él. A unos cuantos pasos y Ed lo sabía.

Si Al no podía matarlo primero, acabaría de un solo tajo con la vida del militar.

La filosa cuchilla en que se había convertido su automail, rozaba su pecho arañándolo cada vez que descuidaba sus ojos del frente, recordándole de quien mas próximamente debía cuidarse. Heidrich podía tenderle otra de sus emboscadas, pero mas peligroso era en esos momentos el que Al encontrara algún punto ciego para atacarlo y eso era justamente lo que el menor de los hermanos estaba esperando.

Un rasgado violento de aire sobre sus cabezas y solo Edward estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en todo su alrededor para notarlo. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron desorbitados y el quejido doloroso que iba a soltar proveniente de sus heridas fue en un segundo totalmente acallado.

El techo…

El maldito techo

Una distracción perfecta justo como la que acababa de presentarse en aquel momento. El mango de la lanza fue tensado con ambas de sus manos mientras empezaba la corta carrera contra el mayor de los Erics, de un solo tajo, podría rebanar su cuello expuesto a voluntad por el mismo.

Realmente que pobre y estúpido era su querido hermano mayor.

— ¡Cuidado Alphonse! — le escucho gritarle y al mismo tiempo había comenzado a correr también hacia él. La chichilla en su automail había desaparecido y al parecer el moverse con rapidez era todo un sacrificio para el mayor, aun así estaba desesperado por alcanzarle.

¿Podía ser aquello más dulce?

Edward se le estaba ofreciendo tan fácilmente.

Tan solo levanto un poco mas la lanza. De seguir así, el mismo Ed terminaría encajándose a si mismo en ella.

¡Perfecto!

— ¡ARU! —

Fue inútil incluso el gritar, el menor no le hacia caso alguno y finalmente con terror notó como el techo sobre el rubio sin piedad alguna, se había desplomado.

— La unidad doble cero del Mayor Armstrong esta a unos minutos de llegar aquí —

Jean Havoc asintió a las palabras de Flury, el chico de anteojos dejo de lado los audífonos y el transmisor mientras seguía también la mirada celeste de Havoc. No muy alejada de ellos la teniente Hawkey giraba instrucciones ajena a las nuevas que llegaban desde el Cuartel Central.

Desde el momento de la confirmación de los hechos por los dos guardias custodias de las bodegas, la situación había pasado a estado critico y se había girado la orden de dejar todo en manos del escuadrón de táctica y salvamento especial con el que contaba y que dentro de poco iba allegar.

Pero si alguien le preguntaba a Hakwey, se habían tardado ya demasiado tiempo perdido en vano, para actuar.

Y entonces todos alrededor lo pudieron escuchar.

Derrumbe inminente de láminas y vigas proveniente de las bodegas que rodeaban.

Lo último que deseaba sucediera.

— Suficiente, vamos a entrar —

Todos y sin excepción asintieron a las palabras de la rubia y solo basto un leve movimiento de su cabeza para que de uno a uno, soldados con armas en mano derribaran puertas y cercas adentrándose en el lugar.

╬ђЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖђҸ╬

Tan solo sintió como era arrojado a un lado.

La suciedad en el suelo lo recibió, llegándole de polvo las ropas y de un calido lodo las mejillas. Había cerrado los ojos tras el impacto, mas los abrió de inmediato y se puso de rodillas viéndole. Él lo había empujado, con todas las fuerzas que tenía para mantenerlo a salvo e inútilmente se había movido un poco, más a falta de energía que de tiempo.

La pesada viga le había caído de lleno, apresando parte de su cuerpo en la misma.

Horror…

Un profundo horror fue lo que sintió de pronto, al principio ajeno, pero después doloroso. Acentuándose cuando vio como Ed intentaba levantar el pecho, cayendo de inmediato una vez mas al suelo, presa de un atragantamiento que luchaba por liberarse en secos tosidos sangrientos que manchaban de rojo el piso en que cayo.

Con la boca abierta muda de palabras lo vio toser y luego calmarse levemente sobre las manchas sanguinolentas en las que quedo tendido, de ojos cerrados y ceño duramente fruncido. Si respirar con dos costillas rotas le había sido horrible, ahora apresado contra la madera y el suelo y con varias mas, era imposible.

Los dedos de su única mano libre se habían movido, empujando el mango de la lanza que había quedado cerca de él, para luego enterrarse en una arenosa tierra. La filosa punta de la lanzada pincho levemente uno de sus dedos y una gota rojiza de sangre se formo rápidamente en ellos. Los ojos grises no pudieron entonces más que ver borrosamente los cabellos rubios de su trenza que comenzaban a difuminarse de rojo.

— ¿Por qué? —

Lo susurro tan bajito que pensó por un momento haberlo solamente pensado. Mas como respuesta Edward movió su cabeza lastimosamente hasta quedársele viendo con sus ojos lúgubres por la profunda agonía que sentía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

Volvió a preguntar el menor, sintiendo una repentina consternación, que se acrecentó cuando un delgado hilillo de sangre broto de improviso de los labios de Edward.

— Porque — Escucho un gemido doloroso y tembló levemente cuando batallo para respirar un poco, casi nada de aire

— Porque a pesar de todo… — soltó las palabras suave, mover cualquier músculo de su cuerpo era más que punzante.

— Eres mi hermano — Termino suave Edward cerrando los ojos y dejando caer el rostro flácido al suelo.

Y Alphonse no pudo más que soltar un gemido lastimero cuando los ojos de su hermano, se habían cerrado.

╬ђЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖђҸ╬

TBC…

**"Watashi wa Anata no Doreidesu"**

N de BY: Oh! He dicho que volveria y lo he hecho! ahora me ire por ahi para descanzar y luego a escribir Sadistic, que por cierto, se me ha revelado un poco! Byeee!

Besos Oscuros para todos!!


End file.
